De reina del hielo a la chica del pueblo
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: todos realmente conocen a sharpay evans?, que pasa que detras de esa fallada  de reina de hielo se esconde una chica extraordinaria y sencilla, podra troy y sus amigos concer realmente a sharpay
1. prologo

**A/Nota: hello soy nueva en escribir fanfics de high school musical,vi las 3 partes y me gusto, a decir verdad soy fan de tropay, creo que el personaje de sharpay tiene un trasfondo de ello asi que por el titulo de la historia voy a ser a sharpay totalmente diferente, recorriendo un largo camino para los demas vean como es en realidad... asi que vamos con la historia**

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical, son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**Prologo.**

Todos las conocen como la "Ice Queen", la chica sin corazon, la que todo el mundo temen, y la mas odiada por todos los estudiantes del east high de Alburque, todos el mundo creen que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, incluso mas de uno han apostado a ver con cual miembro del equipo de baloncesto se ha acostado, en fin todo el mundo da por sentado quien es sharpay evans en realidad. Mientras que ella se pregunta sera que hay alguien en ese monto de estudiantes que se pregunten alguna vez quien es ella realmente, sera que hay alguien que la vea a traves de sus ojos y se den cuenta que todo lo que ella representa es una total falsa, suspiro profundamente sabe que en realidad eso seria como soñar demasiado, es como su madre apareciera en su puerta y le dijiera que todo lo que vivio nunca fue real. Suspiro tristemente nadie sabe que su madre murio cuando tenia 13 años es mas se rio ironicamente nadie absolutamente nadie le ha preguntado alguna vez acerca de su madre, entonces si no saben de algo tan importante como su madre y lo que paso con ella, como es posible que den por hecho que ella realmente es la "reina del hielo", lloro fuertemente ella no es asi, ella odia con toda sus fuerzas esa ropa, la forma de caminar, la forma de hablar, esa voz chillona que utiliza, ella ya esta harta de todo eso , pero evidentemente nadie se da cuenta de eso, es mas ella es mas que un titere para ellos , la utilizan para su propia diversion y no esta tan segura de seguir resistiendo todo eso...

Pero para sharpay evans lo importante no es lo que los estudiantes digan , aunque realmente le duele como la tratan , lo importante para ella es que su padre y su hermano son los primeros en lastimarla. Para ella no es noticia que su padre cambio plenamente con ella despues de la muerte de su madre, realmente la odia y la culpa por lo sucedido, si hace cariños a ella es por aparentar ante su hermano y ante la sociedad: Cuando ella convoco a troy y a los demas para pasar el verano en el Lava Springs tuvo que rogarle a ryan para convercer a su padre que los dejara de no haber sido por ryan , ese verano no hubiera sucedido. Pero evidentemente sus compañeros dieron por hecho que ella manipulo a su padre para hacer lo que queria, volvio a reir sarcasticamente, si ellos supieran realmente la verdad, pero de nuevo alguien realmente se molesto a preguntar a ella, eso es simple la respuesta rotunda es un no. Ryan su querido hermano ryan, realmente la vida te da sorpresas, mientras que los demas la ven a ella como la reina del hielo y a el como el chico bueno de la pelicula, pero resultan todo lo contrario, que pasarian si la gente supiera que fue ryan y no ella que trato 2 veces de arruinar la relacion entre gabriella montez y troy bolton, por su supuesto gusto por la chica montez. Pero de nuevo eso arruinaria la diversion a la gente, para ellos hay un unico culpable por lo que troy y gabriella tuvieron que pasar, y ese culpable tiene un nombre y apellido: Sharpay Evans.

Hablando de troy bolton, ella se pregunta que le paso al chico que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, al que realmente confiaba con su vida, el que le prometio que estarian "juntos por siempre", obviamente ese para siempre no duro mucho ya que desde que se inscribio al baloncesto, esta mas que claro que se olvido por completo de ella. Realmente su abandono fue un golpe bajo para ella, mas cuando ella lo necesitabas mas que nunca, despues de lo ocurrido con la muerte de su madre, penso varias veces que tal vez el volveria a ella, y que le pediria perdon , pero rapidamente se bajo de esa nube de ensueño al verlo constantemente con esa chica grabiella mntez. Otra cosa la gente piensa que ella odia realmente a gabriella, pero no es asi es mas por gabriella se dio cuenta que troy bolton nunca ha sido y sera suyo, ella tiene que admitir que apesar de todo, ama profundamente a troy , pero contrario a las creencias tonta de la gente, ella se dijo a si misma "si amas a alguien de verdad dejalo libre, dejalo ser feliz", asi que gritando fuertemente frente al espejo decidio que era hora de tomar su propio camino.

Sharpay frente al espejo: Ya no mas sharpay evans, ya no mas lagrimas, ya no mas miedo, ya no mas tristeza, ya no mas soledad, pero sobretodo ya no mas reina del hielo, aqui nadie se intereso saber quien eres tu en realidad, bueno eso esta bien... entonces es hora de regresar donde perteneces,,,,,es hora de vivir realmente como eres la chica del pueblo...

**A/Nota: Bueno que les parecio, bueno o malo acepto sus opiniones, y definitivamente continuare con la historia**


	2. la tirsteza de sharpay

**A/Nota: Gracias, gracias , por la revisiones, me alegro por sus comentarios... los primeros capitulos seran desde el punto de vista de sharpay , con algo de troy y los otros personajes...asi que continuemos con la historia.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia.**

En la casa de los Evans:

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Nuevamente sharpay empiezas un nuevo dia, con la misma rutina, me tengo que poner esta ropa estupida que no la soporto, pero para lo demas da igual , asi que me preparo, me maquillo, o otra cosa, no me gusta maquillarme me hace ver como madonna o britney spears en su peor epoca, pero por supuesto hay alguien por hay que quiera preguntarme , otra vez la respuesta definitiva es un no. En estos momentos espero a que mi querido y adorado hermano ryan me llame con su tono sarcastico y engreido como siempre.

Ryan con tono sarcastico: Apurate reina del drama no tengo tiempo para perderlo por ti

Sharpay friamente: Ya casi estoy listo señor payasoooooo

Ryan gritando fuertemente: A quien le dices payaso.

Sharpay con el mismo tono: A quien mas, vez a alguien mas a parte de ti en esta habitacionnnnnnnn

Ryan suspirando profundamente: vamonos entonces te parece.

Sharpay mas tranquila: esta bien vamos ya estoy lista...

Y asi termino una gran conversacion con mi adorado hermano,y eso que esta empezando el dia, suspiro profundamente, definitivamente va a ser unos de esos dias mas largos de mi vida, y eso que no estoy contando cuando llegue a la escuela por dios. Ya me imagino mi gran entrada triunfal, ni que fuera una miss o algo asi, es que seran que no tienen suficiente oxigenacion en el cerebro para saber que he estado fingiendo por 4 largos años una vida que no es la mia, pero que mas voy hacer, estoy tan cansada de todo eso, que a veces me siento entregada a los demas como un maniqui . Asi que mientras que mi hermano sigue condunciendo, yo oro a dios ,a quien sea para que alguien se de cuenta de lo que me esta pasando, aunque en el fondo se que eso es mucho que pedir...

EAST HIGHSCHOOL

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Bueno aqui estamos, no hay vuelta atras, sharpay evans, hazte sentir como una diva, aunque muy en el fondo te este pudriendo por dentro, facil ya con solo salir del carro ya la gente murmuran, sonrio sarcasticamente debo darle credito este años vinieron mas crueles que antes, me imagino que hacen un curso vacacional titulado "Como hacer la vida miserable a Sharpay Evans". Debo felicitarlos de antemano porque por los momentos, mas miserable como me siento ahora eso es imposible, para agregar mas mi fabuloso hermano me sailo con una...

Ryan friamente: Bueno hermanita hasta aqui llego el paseo, no me malentiendas ni nada pero obviamente no quieres estar con mis amigos o si...

Lo mire friamente ,cree que soy tonta o que, se perfectamente quienes son sus amigos: troy,grabiella, ,chad, taylor, zeke y kelsi, y creanlo o no no es necesario ser un genio para saber que todos ellos me odian, especialmente troy y grabiella que creen que yo trate de separarlos en el Lava Spring cuando el unico responsable esta parado frente a mi...

Sharpay sarcastica: No te preocupes hermanito , ni pienses que te rogare, no estoy tan desesperada como crees...

Y con eso lo dejo parado como idiota, volteo a verlo por encima, y me doy cuenta que inmediatamente se fue hacia troy y sus amigos, entonces sigo caminando separando a todos de mi camino obviamente los amigos del "Rey del baloncesto" empiezan a murmurar en contra mia...

Chad sarcastico: OH my dios miren quien esta aqui no es la reina del hielo persona

Zeke friamente: Diganos su majestad a que se debe el honor de su presencia

Taylor sarcastica: jajajajajaja de seguro ya tienes algun plan diabolico en mente no es asi reina del hielo

Gabriella con tono oscuro: Chicos de seguro que ni el polo norte la soportaron y lamentablemente la mandaron de regreso.

Troy abrazando a gabriella: No es que busque separarnos nuevamente gabby, su inteligencia no da para eso.

Todos se reian mientras que yo por primera vez me quede en shock, no sentia nada eran demasiados crueles con sus palabras y aptitud, especialmente troy ,como puede ser alguien tan cruel, lastimar una persona tanto , peor aun si esa persona alguna vez fue tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de alma, yo no sabia que decir, realmente esto era demasiado, mire fijamente a cada uno,especialmente a troy bolton lo mire no con ira o friamente como lo haria como la reina del hielo, pero esa es la cosa no soy la reina del hielo, y si alguna vez lo fui, hoy en dia troy bolton y sus amigos terminaron con ella definitivamente, asi que mire a troy de forma triste y decepcionada. Y entonces hice lo que nadie penso que haria. yo sharpay evans la reina del hielo salio corriendo del pasillo sin importar nada ni nadie, me fui al unico lugar donde yo era realmente como soy...

Punto de Vista de Troy:

No se que diablo paso aqui, de repente estaba con mis amigos y mi novia gabby, charlando como siempre acerca de lo vivido en el verano donde sharpay evans nuevamente trato de separarme de grabiella, pero afortunadamente fallo como siempre, y hablando del diablo la reina del hielo hizo su aparicion, cada uno de nosotros molestos con lo que paso decidimos burlanos de ella como siempre, pero no esperaba lo que acaba de ocurrir,lo que dije acerca de su inteligencia con respecto a mi relacion con gabby me hizo dar cuenta que realmente fue bajo de mi parte es mas se con certeza que la reina del hielo no diria semejante cosa, no se los demas pero yo iba a rectratarme, pero cuando yo iba hablar algo insolito se presento sharpay evans me miro no con odio e ira peor que eso me miro con una inmensa tristeza y decepcion, lo que realmente me dio a entender que la famosa"Reina del Hielo" se ha roto finalmente y la sensacion que me da es de total culpabilidad y no se por que... , entonces para sorpresas de todos y certificar mis pensamientos sharpay evans salio huyendo de nosotros, por lo que yo recuerde eso nunca sucedio ni siquiera cuando la enfrentamos por lo que hizo a nosotros, y presiento que esto es el inicio de que algo pronto va a suceder...

Chad feliz: WOW chicos vieron eso , la reina del hielo huyendo de nosotros

Zeke en shock: Si viejo eso no tiene precio, como me gustaria haber tenido una camara y grabar este momento

Taylor saltando de alegria: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy por fin esa bruja ya nos no hara mas daño

Gabriella sonriendo a Troy: que te parece troy , finalmente no hay nadie que nos separe, dudo mucho que se atreva intentar separarnos nuevamente, con lo que tu le dijiste le quedo perfectamente claro el panorama, asi que vamonos a clase...

Yo solo asenti a estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero en el fondo yo sabia mas por la propia gabby que realmente lastime a sharpay evans.

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Corri , corri como nunca sali de la escuela, me importa un bledo lo que esten hablando de mi en estos momentos obviamente, deben estar riendose de mi, finalmente ganaron me querian derrotada, pues estoy mas que derrotada, estoy muerta envida. Por fin llegue a una plaza que me trae tantos recuerdos especiales, sobre todo con cierto rey del baloncesto, gracias a dios que se olvido de este lugar, si no no se que haria, para ver como la vida o el destino es cruel conmigo empezo a llover fuertemente, pero a mi me da igual amo la lluvia por completo, me permite expresarme libremente.

Sharpay gritando fuertemente: POR QUE, PORQUE A MI, QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO DIOSSSSS...

Empece a llorar fuertemente necesitaba con urgencia sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado durante estos benditos 4 años de mi vida.

Sharpay gritando mas fuerte : MI PADRE ME ODIA, MI HERMANO NO LE IMPORTO PARA NADA, MI MEJOR AMIGO Y AMOR DE MI VIDA SE OLVIDO POR COMPLETO DE MI...Y SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS ME QUITASTE LO MAS IMPORTANTE A MI MAMA

En este punto yo estaba mas que enojada con la vida, y especialmente con ella, la persona que me conocia realmente, que sabia quien soy me dejo y hasta ahora no lo he podido superar dudo que algun dia lo haga, entonces mire fijamente al cielo.

Sharpay gritando: MADRE POR QUE ME MENTISTES,,,,,PORQUEEEEE,,,,, DIJISTE QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN, QUE ESCUHARA MI CORAZON, EVIDENTEMENTE ESO NO FUNCIONO,ESTOY DE TODO MENOS BIEN, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ROTA MAMA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR ROTA NO PUEDO MAS...

De repente me acorde de una cancion , que se identifica completamente con lo que siento... asi que empece a cantar con mi voz natural y no la chillona que uso como reina de hielo:

"Tal vez son las cosas que digo,

tendría que pensar antes de hablar. Pero yo creía que sabía lo suficiente,

Conocerme a mi misma y saber que esta bien para mi, y esa pared que estoy construyendo ahora, la usas para ponerme mal.

Las lágrimas que estoy llorando, las usas para borrarme"

"Pensé que habías dicho que era fácil escuchar a tu corazón.

Pense que habías dicho que estaría bien. ¿Entoncés.. por qué me estoy rompiendo?

No quiero estar rota, no quiero estar rota, no quiero estar rota, no quiero"

Sequir cantando suavemente, y mientras lo hacia me empece a calmar poco a poco, evidentemente estaba empapada de pie a cabeza pero eso no me importaba para nada.

"No me hagas tener que elegir entre lo que quiero y lo que tú piensas que necesito.

Porque siempre voy a ser tu pequeña niñá, pero todas las niñas tienen sus sueños.

Ahora se siente como si fuese una pelea, siempre estubiste de mi lado.

La soledad que siento ahora, la utilizas para que se vaya. "

Pensé que habías dicho que era fácil escuchar a tu corazón.

Pense que habías dicho que estaría bien. ¿Entoncés.. por qué me estoy rompiendo?

No quiero estar rota.

Ya estaba mas que calmada en esa parte de la cancion, me sentia libre y de cierta forma conectada con mi madre, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer:

"Por qué esto es tan confunso, tan complicado y me consume?

¿Por qué siento tanta ira? si lo unico que quiero es volver a ser feliz!"

"Las lágrimas que estoy llorando, tu las solias borrar"

Pensé que habías dicho que era fácil escuchar a tu corazón.

Pensé que habías dicho que iba a estar bien. ¿Entoncés... por qué me estoy rompiendo?

No quiero seguir rota

no quiero seguir rota

no quiero seguir rota..

Y despues de llorar gritar, y volver a llorar , por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que tenia que hacer, no mas albuquerque para mi, no mas gatos monteces ni nada, es hora de tomar mi propio camino asi sea fuera de los angeles, no puedo creerlo ni yo misma estoy sonriendo como nunca lo de hoy significa la muerte de la reina del hielo, pero sobre todo el resurgimiento de la campesina sharpay evans asi que si mas que decir marco al numero telefonico mas importante para mi

Voz. Alo...

Continuara

**A/Nota: gracias ,gracias nuevamente por las revisiones, me alegran que le haya gustado, el prologo, bueno mis lectores, asi que tenemos que nuestra sharpay se canso y tomara la decision mas importante de su vida, cambiandole la vida a su vez de mas de uno, especialmente de cierto rey del baloncesto,,,,,asi que revisen por favor...**


	3. Sharpay grita lo que siente

**A/Nota: Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, hasta ahora aparentemente le gusta la historia asi que sin mas que decir continuemos entonces...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Wallt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Punto de Vista de Sharpay

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba mas que segura de mi decision, en estos momentos me dirijo a la clase de teatro de la Sra. Durbus realmente amo a esa señora, de verdad ella me conoce mas que nadie pero respeta mi espacio y es la unica que sabe realmente porque actuo asi. Hablando de eso en estos momentos me estoy dando cuenta que todos me estan viendo, logicamente el ver a la reina del hielo paseando por el pasillo complentamente empapada para ellos no tiene precio, hasta veo que algunos estan tomando fotografia con su camara y telefono, por dios seran que no tienen vida o que , es que no se cansa de molestarme, suspiro profundamente, gracias a dios que segun lo planeado a mas tardar esta noche no me volveran a ver la cara nunca mas, sonrio a recordar mi conversacion que tuve en el parque con mi madre adoptiva Rhonda.

_**Flasback:**_

_"Voz: Alo_

_Sharpay sonriendo: Hey Rhonda tiempo sin vernos ehhhh..._

_Rhonda sorprendida: Shar mi amor como estas- seriamente- cuantas veces te digo jovencita que me llames mama rhonda._

_Sharpay sonriendo dulcemente: Las mismas veces que te digo que me llames paypay ok... y estoy bien gracias y tu_

_Rhonda Seriamente: Vamos paypay ese cuento se lo creera otro, pero yo te conozco muy bien asi que dime mi niña que te hicieron esta bien..._

_Sharpay suspirando tristemente: Lo mismo de siempre mama rhonda-riendo sarcasticamente- lo de la reina del hielo, la bruja, perra en fin...mama rhonda te acuerdas de la oferta que me hiciste cuando mi infierno empezo..._

_Rhonda seriamente: Si me acuerdo te dije que cuando sintieras que no aguantaras mas , te venia a vivir conmigo en tennesse tu ciudad natal, asi dime mi niña cuando llegas ..._

_Sharpay sorprendida: Pero , como_

_Rhonda alegremente: vamos paypay te conozco demasiado, se que tienes todo planeado asi que dime cuando rayo de sol_

_Sharpay sonriendo: bueno es esta noche estoy partiendo con seguridad, hable con papa y como obviamente es el mas feliz de deshacerse de mi, no dudo en comprame el pasaje con la condicion de no despedirme de ryan-suspiro profundamente-como si tuvera esa intencion_

_Rhonda: Oh cariño lo siento mucho, me gustaria mucho torcerle el cuello a tu padre pero entre tu y yo no ayudaria nada_

_Sharpay riendo: jajajajajaja no no creo, otra cosa mama rhonda,,,,,por nada en el mundo le cuentes nada de mi regreso a rico y las chicas, ellos y tu son mi unica familia y quiero sorprenderlos, los extraño sooooooooooo muchisimooooooooooooo_

_Rhonda riendo: jajajajaja ok nos vemos te espero entonces dulce besos mi niña te quiero._

_Sharpay riendo : igual nos vemos, estaremos juntas finalmente.."_

_**Fin del Flasback**_

Y asi es que para mi, mi destino va a cambiar y deseo con todo mi corazon que sea asi, es mas no dudare claro que sera asi regreso a mi tierra donde naci y creci con amigos de verdad- riendo mentamente- si quien lo iba a pensar sharpay evans tiene amigos, y no cualquier amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo, rico, allison, penny y brigitt, ellos han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas por dios como me he perdido jugar futbol con ellos entre otras cosas que segun los habitantes de alburqueque la reina del hielo nunca seria capaz de hacer...si ellos supieran, bueno estoy entrando a la sala de la y obviamente tanto ella como mis "supuestos compañeros" estaban impactados cuando me vieron...

Sra. Durbus sorprendida: Srta. Evans, que fue lo que le paso.

Sharpay tranquilamente: Lo siento por mi tardanza Sra. Durbus, fui a dar un paseo y la lluvia me tomo por desprevenida

Chad sarcastico: Si seguro, seguramente ni con la lluvia te pudiste descongelar.

Sra. Durbus friamente a chad: tiene algun problema danforth que tal quedarse 30 minutos mas despues de la clase te parece

el pobre chad sacudio la cabeza, me rio mentalmente obviamente le tiene mas miedo a la prof, durbus que a mi, entonces la prof. durbus se dirije a mi.

Sra. Durbus: Sharpay querida , porque no te sientas ya que es lo ultimo que puedes hacer,,,,

Le sonrei y asenti ,ella tambien sabia de mi partida y mi transferencia de aqui a otra ciudad, entonces miro a los demas fijamente estan en shock incluyendo a mi adorado hermano no tienen idea a lo que se refiere la prof. durbus, entonces lo miro a el , a troy bolton y su mirada refleja sorpresa, tristeza, culpa, sacudo mi cabeza el fue el ultimo insulto que la reina del hielo recibio antes de morir literalmente asi que desvio mi mirada:. No mas Troy bolton , hasta aqui llegaste de corazon deseo tu felicidad con gabriella, asi que de seguro ni te acordaras de mi cuando me vaya.

Punto de Vista de Troy Bolton:

Bueno definitivamente este dia es realmente extraño desde nuestro pequeño encuentro con la reina del hielo cosas extrañas han estado pasando, actualmente esta lloviendo a cantaros aqui en alburqueque. cosa que no sucede muy a menudo ademas me estoy preocupando interiormente por sharpay estamos en clases de teatro de la Prof. Durbus, y sharpay no ha llegado. Si hay algo que no podria poner en duda acerca de sharpay evans es acerca de sus responsabilidades en las asignaciones mas con su materia favorita como lo es el teatro. Ademas aunque los chicos les molesten debo hablar con ella acerca de lo sucedido, se que cometimos un gran error al juzgarla asi, su mirada que me dio por alguna razon no la puedo sacar de la cabeza, lo bueno es que kelsi por lo menos al igual que yo piensa en disculparse con ella sea que sharpay la acepte o no, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando una muy muy empapada sharpay evans entro al salon de teatro dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos: Lo primero que pense que diablos le paso a esa chica esta loca llevandose toda la lluvia pero luego reaccione al saber que ella huyo de nosotros lo que logiamente seria la razon por ese bolton no solo la lastimaste emocionalmente sino que si se enferma seria por tu culpa- seguia en mi mente cuando la Prof .Durbus interrumpio bruscamente, obiamente sorprendida por la situacion de sharpay.

Sra. Durbus sorprendida: Srta. Evans, que fue lo que le paso.

Sharpay tranquilamente: Lo siento por mi tardanza Sra. Durbus, fui a dar un paseo y la lluvia me tomo por desprevenida

Chad sarcastico: Si seguro, seguramente ni con la lluvia te pudiste descongelar.

Sra. Durbus friamente a chad: tiene algun problema danforth que tal quedarse 30 minutos mas despues de la clase te parece

Me rei interiormente no cabe duda que chad no tiene suerte con la , deberia saber que ella le tiene un aprecio especial a sharpay, tal vez sea la unica, entonces otra cosa extraña paso.

Sra. Durbus : Sharpay querida , porque no te sientas ya que es lo ultimo que puedes hacer,,,,

Que rayos, que quiso decir con eso y lo que es peor desde cuando me importa lo que le pase a sharpay digo lo unico que ella ha hecho es intentar separame de gabby , por lo que no entiendo lo que me esta pasando-calmate bolton solo debe ser lastima eso es , es lastima,compasion por lo que paso eso es nada mas, pero al ver nuevamente a sharpay obviamente hay algo mas,, porque la forma que me mira me duele tanto como me miro anteriormente, esa mirada es distinta es normal tranquila demasiado tranquila para mi gusto...

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Me rio internamente es obvio que ninguno ni siquiera troy bolton tienen una pizca idea de lo que la se referia, lamentablemente mi secreto no sera tan secreto ya que cualquiera le va a preguntar a la acerca de lo que me dijo y yo definitivamente no permitire que se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Ella me ha ayudado tanto al manterse al margen de mi situacion con respecto a mis compañeros que de ninguna manera dejare que les mientas a ellos por causa mia, asi que la miro fijamente dandole a entender que puede hablar abiertamente, entonces mi hermano entrometido salio con la pregunta que mas temia.

Ryan firmemente : Disculpe Sra, Durbus a que se refiere a lo ultimo que le dijo a sharpay, de que esa sera la ultima vez que este aqui.

Sra. Durbus fingiendo sorpresa: Ohhhh querido no me digas que no sabes que tu hermana se traslado de escuela, es mas se trasladara de ciudad.

Todos a la vez al unisono: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Yayyyyyyyyyyy , realmente se que en estos momentos ellos estaran mas que felices de mi partida, pero soy yo la que no aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo y recoger mis cosas e irme finalmente, se suponia que nadie supiera,es mas que ni ryan se enterarian pero las cosas pasan por alguna razon, los veo nuevamente y todos estan en shock pero con una sonrisa claramente feliz y extaciados con mi partida, pero que rayos porque troy bolton no dice nada no sonrie esta paralizado, bajate de las nubes sharpay evans obviamente troy bolton no te quiere y nunca te quiso ok, la razon sera por cubrir las apariencias, eso es , lo hace para seguir siendo el chico bueno mientras que yo soy y siempre sere la bruja malvada del cuento eso es...

Punto de Vista de Troy

Que esto definitivamente es la guinda al pastel que sharpay evans decida irse de alburquerque es insolito es imposible hasta hoy claro esta,mirando a la Sra. Durbus y a la propia sharpay me doy cuenta que es verdad que esta sucediendo que la reina del hielo finalmente fue derrotada y se va para siempre , mientras mis amigos estan mas que felices por la noticia, yo por mi parte siento que se me esta cayendo el mundo dios mio sera que tengo sentimientos por la reina del hielo de ninguna manera bolton tienes a la chica mas dulces del mundo a gabby y solo ella ok entonces los chicos gritaron euforicamente:

Chad feliz: WOW amigos este debe ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida.

Zeke gritando: Oh dios mio oh dios mio nos sacamos la loteria

Taylor euforica : yayyyyyyyyyyy omg por fin paz en esta escuela

Grabiella alegremente abrazandome: Oh troy estoy tan feliz mi amor finalmente juntos sin obstaculos, sin nadie que nos separe.

Yo apenas sacudi la cabeza estaba totalmente en shock, entonces vi a sharpay evans dirijiendose a nosotros, lo que no tenia idea es que su discurso me cambiaria la vida para siempre...

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Estaba serenamente tranquila hasta que los amigos del rey del baloncesto decidieron provocar mi paciencia una vez mas:

Chad feliz: WOW amigos este debe ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida.

Zeke gritando: Oh dios mio oh dios mio nos sacamos la loteria

Taylor euforica : yayyyyyyyyyyy omg por fin paz en esta escuela

Grabiella alegremente abrazando a Troy: Oh troy estoy tan feliz mi amor finalmente juntos sin obstaculos, sin que nadie que nos separe.

Esto es demasiado se que me dije a mi misma que no llorara mas por ello, pero eso no significaria que no me siguiera doliendo, pero entonces de la nada me arme de valor y me diriji a ellos para decirle todo lo que realmente sentia .

Sharpay friamente : Hey chicos disculpen que le arruine su momento de felicidad , pero pueden escucharme por un momento.

Taylor secamente: Que quieres reina del hielo, no tenemos tiempo para gastarlo contigo...

Sharpay con voz baja: Ohhhhhhhh chicos please escuchenme al menos que la Sra. Durbus se entere de la verdadera razon de mi estado o si?, ...

Sonrei interiormente obviamente le temian a la Sra. Durbus , por lo que interprete su silencio como un indicio de continuar...

Sharpay firmemente: Algunos de ustedes se han preguntado alguna vez, porque rayos me visto de pie a cabeza todo los dias de color rosa-sonriendo sarcasticamente continuo-o peor aun alguien quiere saber si realmente me gusta el maldito color rosa...

Un silencio sepustral iban a repicar , pero los mire de manera segura de ninguna manera me iban a detener es ahora que van a saber algo de lo que es la verdadera sharpay.

Sharpay fuertemente: Algunos de ustedes han tenido la delicadeza de saber porque tengo una voz chillona cuando me dirijo a uno de ustedes-mirando fijamente a cada un de ellos- loteria amigos,en este momentos tengo una voz natural, y es porque es mi verdadera voz que tal, seguro no se lo imaginaron, porque sencillamente no se molestaron averiguar todo acerca de mi verdad...

Y nuevamente nadie hablo todos estaban finalmente analizando lo que acabo de decir, aleluya entonces mire a ryan, troy y gabriella, decidi ahora que es tiempo de sacar la verdad de una vez por todas...

Sharpay friamente: Gabriella y Troy estan tan seguros de que yo tuve que ver con lo que sucedio en el musical de invierno y el verano de lava spring...

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por mi pregunta hasta que grabiella salio del trance y me respondio...

Grabiella secamente: Claro que si tu misma lo dijiste

Sharpay firmemente: Pues que pasaria si les dijiera que menti, para proteger a alguien-mirando directamente a ryan- no es asi querido hermano mayor...

Todos al unisono QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Ryan suspirando tristemente: Fui yo ok ella nunca tuvo que ver es mas ella intento impedirlo-mirando a gabby y troy-lo siento chicos pero como me gustaba gabby busque la forma para separarlos y como mi hermana era odiada por todos, aproveche eso para mi beneficio...

Todos estaban en shock incluyendome a mi, no sabia que hacer mi propio hermano hablando de tal manera es sinceramente mas cruel de lo que me imagine, entonces para rematar lo que estaba sucediendo troy bolton golpeo a mi hermano...

Troy gritando fuertemente: COMO PUDISTE RYAN HACERNOS ESTO IMBECIL, TODOS CONFIAMOS EN TI, SOBRE TODO UTILIZAR A TU PROPIA HERMANA ES DEMASIADO MACABRO PARA TI...

Sharpay fuertemente: Bueno hasta aqui, aparentemente nadie respondio a mis preguntas estupidas- mirando fijamente a todos- algunos de ustedes me conocieron cuando tenia 13 años y se daran cuenta que era totalmente diferente a la que soy, entonces ningunos de ustedes se preguntaron alguna vez POR QUE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA ME CONVERTI EN LA REINA DEL HIELOOOOO...

Wow me sorprendo de mi misma en ningun momentos pudieron refutar lo que dije ,no es que yo los dejara de todos modos entonces por primera vez en 4 años troy bolton se acerco a mi...

Troy casi susurrando: Sharpay ...realmente lo siento mucho.

Eso definitivamente me rompio...

Sharpay sollozando fuertemente: Lo sientes bolton ,realmente lo sientes, un lo siento troy bolton no basta para todo lo que me hicieron durante estos malditos 4 años- mirando duramente a los demas-los felicitos ganaron, la reina del hielo no existe mas esta muerta y enterrada y definitivamente ni por ustedes ni por nadie volvera, me voy a empezar una nueva vida, sin miedo sin fingir ser alquien que no soy, y sobre todos sin personas que me juzguen como ustedes...

Y con eso me marche dejando definitivamente todo atras ,sin dolor sin rabia sin resentimiento salvo una inmensa tristeza y soledad que estoy segura que poco a poco pasara cuando me reencuentre con mi verdadera familia,...mientras corria podria jurar que escuche a troy bolton gritando mi nombre...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: buenos lectores ya nuestra sharpay esta comenzado a alejarse de todo, se libero de lo que sentia, y vimos que troy no sabe lo que siente por sharpay aunque por lo que dijo sharpay definitivamente tendra mucho en que pensar, en el siguiente capitulo los sentimientos de troy y sharpay inicia finalmente su viaje de regreso a casa ...asi que revisen por favor...**


	4. sentimientos encontrados

**A/Nota: wow debo admitir mis lectores que me gusto bastante el capitulo anterior, fue realmente emocionante,,,,,este sera desde el punto de vista de troy y sus amigos, nuestra sharpay aparecera al final del capitulo... asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Punto de Vista de Troy Bolton:

Decir que me siento como un verdadero imbecil seria un eufemismo como es posible , que despues de 4 largos años me de cuenta que la sharpay evans que fue mi mejor amiga y alguna vez mi alma gemela estaba detras de ese disfraz de hielo por ese tiempo. Cada palabra que pronuncio fue una sentencia para mi ,como para los demas, especialmente chad, taylor y kelsi, nosotros la conocimos realmente, siempre nos apoyo a todos, por dios fue mi fan numero 1, sonrio sarcasticamente ella tiene razon la juzgamos desde el primer momento, nunca le dimos la oportunidad de defenderse , maldicion nunca supimos quien causo a que se transformara de tal manera, suspiro profundamente,obviamente no tendremos esa oportunidad al menos que haga algo...

Punto de Vista de Chad Dansforth:

Wow realmente no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder aqui, haces unas horas odiaba a la reina del hielo con todas mis entrañas, y ahora me siento la persona mas miserable del mundo, como pude ser tan cruel con ella, porque ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta que nuestra "sharpie" como yo le decia de cariño, se escondia detras de esa mascara, es mas estaba gritando con urgencia que la salvaramos y que hicimos nosotros nada mas y nada menos que arrojarla a los lobos del east highshool. Me rio sarcasticamente es verdad lo que dijo es mas que obvio que ella odia el rosa mas que cualquier cosa, siempre uso el negro o blanco pero rosa , una vez nos hizo jurar a troy y a mi que si usara algo que tenga que ver con rosa que hicieramos una mision imposible para salvarla evidentemente ni troy y hicimos nada de ello, es mas contribuimos a lo que finalmente ocurrio a la destruccion de la reina del hielo Sharpay Evans..

Punto de Vista de Taylor Mackensie:

Oh my dios que es lo que acabamos de hacer, que clase de mejor amiga soy, como pude olvidarme de mi mejor amiga que alguna vez considere como una hermana, soy un monstruo ella tiene razon como no nos dimos cuenta que algo estaba pasando con ella. Ella tuvo siempre conmigo es mas me animo con chad, sonrio amargamente, por dios fue la unica que se reia de los chistes estupidos de chad, solo para hacer que chad no se viera como un idiota ante mi... y que haces tu taylor como ella lo dijo no le preguntaste por que cambio su voz, porque su ropa es rosa, te estaba gritando por ayuda taylor mackensie, ella odia el rosa con todas sus fuerzas,,,,, te dio señales te miro con tristeza y que haces tu te burlas de ella y piensas que esta fingiendo peor aun la cambias por gabriella , no me malintepreten gabby es agradable pero nunca sera como sharpie , lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde...

Punto de Vista de Kelsi:

Esto lo que acaba de ocurrir es realmente increible, como es posible que ni yo ni mis amigos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra sharpie estaba mal, estaba sufriendo , es mas se estaba cayendo en pedazos y ninguno de nosotros hicimos algo para ayudarla , sonrio amargamente, nosotros los que hicimos fue empujarla hasta el borde, a tal punto que no aguanto mas y se desmorono ante nuestro propios ojos. Eres grande kelsi, para componer canciones eres excelente , pero para ayudar a tu mejor amiga cuando mas lo necesitas, dejas mucho que desear...

Punto de Vista Regular:

Nadie decia nada es como el tiempo se detuviera , estaban todos completamente en silencio hasta que repentinamente troy grito fuertemente.

Troy gritando fuertemente: SHARPAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Gabriela suspirando : No vale la pena ya troy, si nos equivocamos o no da igual

Troy en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Taylor sorprendida por la reaccion de gabriela: Como dices eso gabby una de mis mejores amigas esta a punto de marcharse a quien sabe donde para siempre gracias a cada uno de nosostros incluyendote claro esta...

Gabriela tranquilamente: Mira taylor la conoces mas que yo, de seguro es uno de esos actos de los suyos, es mas le doy credito realmente casi me hizo llorar...

Todos estaba nuevamente en shock aparentemente el destino juega cruelmente con cada uno de ellos, porque la chica dulce y timida que era gabby , ha resultado ser una verdadera perra y la que conocian como la reina del hielo, era solamente victima de las circustancias que hasta por los momentos eran desconocidos por ellos...entonces troy friamente se dirijio a gabriella.

Troy friamente: Mira gabby realmente no se que coño te pasa es mas ni siquiera me interesa, una de mis mejores amigas finalmente desperto de algun lugar oscuro donde estaba y ahora se va para siempre por culpa mia asi que no me pidas que me calme,,,,

Gabriella suspirando profundamente: Esta bien troy baby, pero diganme sinceramente que pueden hacer, ella ya decidio irse y quienes somos nosotros para impedirselo, es mas aunque se molesten vamos estar mas tranquilos sin la presencia de ella.

Chad sarcastico: Es increible que esto es una dimension desconocida o que donde esta la gabby dulce e inocente que creimos conocer...

Kelsi: firmemente: Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con chad ,gabby esa no eres tu que te paso...

Gabby firmemente: Yo soy la misma, pero disculpenme pero yo trate de acercarme varias veces a ella y ustedes son testigos como me rechazo, asi que no me culpen si yo no creo que esta sea la real sharpay evans.

Zeke: Es verdad chicos, se que ustedes la conocen mas que nosotros , pero eso no justifica lo que nos hizo a nosotros.

Taylor suspirando profundamente: Mira zeke es que tu y gabby no entienden o no quieren entender, la razon porque odiabamos a sharpay profundamente, era porque creimos que ella arruino el musical de invierno y el verano en lava Spring-mirando friamente a ryan- obviamente ya sabemos la verdad,entonces nunca sharpay evans se ha metido con nosotros , por lo tanto no tenemos ninguna razon real para odiarla ahora...

Troy suspirando tristemente: Taylor tiene razon chicos , mirenlos desde esta perpesctiva, la verdad es que fuimos nosotros que nos burlamos de ella cada vez que la veiamos, ella solo se estaba defendiendo, y saben lo que es mas lamentable-mirando fijamente a gabby y zeke-que se estaba defendiendo de sus propios amigos que alguna vez le juraron estar siempre con ella, asi que disculpennos ustedes si cada uno de nosotros especialmente yo se siente como un verdadero idiota ante ella ok..

Gabby abrazando a Troy: ok baby lo se disculpennos a nosotros tambien, pero ahora que quieren hacer porque ella se ve muy segura de si misma ...

Troy decidido: Esperenme todos aqui ,voy a tratar de hablar con sharpay-suspirando profundamente- y oren a quien sea para poder llegar a tiempo...

Y con eso se fue, corriendo como si dependiera su vida, sin embargo tenia la sensacion que lo mas problable ya sea demasiado tarde...

Casa de los Evans:

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

Bueno sharpay evans ya esta lista para iniciar un viaje para reencontrarte con tu verdadero yo, sonrio felizmente, gracias a dios sera la ultima vez que sigo con esta ropa estupida, definitivamente cuando regrese a casa la donare para una institucion que se beneficie con ello, gracias a dios que papa se fue de viaje , no es que importe realmente despedirme o no de el ,es que si se entera que ryan sabe de mi partida estare en problemas grandes. Por otra parte me siento realmente bien conmigo misma finalmente le dije a todos ellos todo lo que llevaba por dentro, especialmente a troy bolton, sinceramente no es quiera que el o los demas se sientan culpables por lo que me paso, es que simplemente quiero que entiendan que no pueden andar por ahi juzgando a la gente solo por la cubierta y no por su interior...

Suspiro profundamente recorriendo por ultima vez lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar , me rio amargamente realmente esta casa tuvo todo tipo de sensaciones menos la de un hogar, la unica que trato de que aceptara esta casa como un hogar era mi mama, y ella ya no esta aqui para consolarme, los recuerdos que tengo de esta casa es de mi padre hablando simpre de ryan y lo orgulloso que estaba de el , al menos que tenga mala memoria que lo dudo, el nunca pero nunca hizo alguna referencia de sentirse orgulloso de mi, suspiro nuevamente sharpay reacciona ya tu padre y tu hermano fueron los principales causantes de la falsa de la reina del hielo, asi que ni un paso atras entendistes, es hora de crear tu propio camino ok.

Entonces escucho un sonido de un carro y veo que es el taxi que contrate para llevarme al terminal de pasajeros, me sonrio con una risa real, que pensaria los gatos monteces si supieran que la reina del hielo prefiere viajar en autobus que en avion, me imagino sus caras mentalmente y definitivamente su expresiones no tendrian precio; bueno me monto en el taxi y empiezo alejarme de todo lo que alguna vez fue mi mundo, entonces me doy cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo respirar de verdad, siento la libertad de pensar y sentir como nunca, una sensacion de paz interior indescriptible que no se puede expresar con palabras, pero que me hace sentir mas segura y feliz como nunca lo habia estado asi que sonriendo mentalmente me dijo a mi misma "Esperame Tennesse Sharpay Evans va por ti"

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Buenos mis lectores aparentemente troy no llego a tiempo , sera que podra por lo menos despedirse de nuestra sharpay, el siguiente capitulo es de nuestra sharpay dirigiendose a casa... asi que revisen por favor...**


	5. dolorosas despedidas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Punto de Vista de Troy Bolton

Dejos a mis amigos en el auditorio de teatro y de inmediato salgo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, de una vez arranco esperando que la suerte este de mi lado y pueda impedir que sharpay se aleje de mi para siempre, es ironico como es la vida si me hubieran dicho hace dias atras que estaria persiguiendo a sharpay evans yo les hubiera dicho que estaban loco, pero a partir del dia de doy decidi creer que todo era posible. Mientras conduzco como loco a la mansion de los evans, nuevamente mi mente me hace pensar en lo que me dijo sharpay, si la encuentro que debo decir señor, evidentemente ella esta en lo cierto al decir que un lo siento no va a cambiar todo lo que le dije, lo que no hice, debi saber que ella tuvo sus razones para cambiar, debi creer que ella jamas haria algo para separarme de gabby, pero no no le crei ,mas bien fui el primero en juzgarla, la abandone incluso antes de que se convertiera en la chica de hielo,asi que le vas a decir troy bolton que te equivocaste , que lo lamentas, o mejor aun le vas a decir que de momento a otro tus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron por completo, que aquellos sentimientos que tenian cuando eramos niños resurgio de repente, me rio sarcasticamente, obviamente no me va a creer nada de eso. Al llegar me doy cuenta que las luces de la mansion de los evans estan apagados lo que me indican o me da el presentimiento que llegue demasiado tarde, oh dios no permita que sea eso, que sharpay siga ahi please...

Punto de Vista de Sharpay:

En estos momentos llego al terminal del pasajeros , le agradezco al taixista por traerme hacia aca y de inmediato recorro el pasillo para registrame y esperar pacientemente mi partida hacia tennesse.

Operadora: Buenas noches en que puedo servirle Srta.

Sharpay: Buenas noches me llamo Sharpay Evans tengo una reservacion hacia georgia tennesse.

Operadora: Permitame chequear la informacion un momento... asi es cierto srta. evans el siguiente autobus que partira hacia tennesse , sera dentro de una hora , si quieres se sienta y espera pr favor.

Sharpay: Ok muchas gracias... y con eso me siento en un pequeño banco, para esperar ansiosamente el autobus que me lleve al lugar donde comenzare una nueva vida desde cero, siendo yo misma, sin pretender ser alguien que definitivamente no soy, ademas tengo personas alla que me esperan con los brazos abiertos,asi que solo una hora sharpay , una hora en que cambiara tu vida para siempre: Suspiro profundamente pensando en el, me diran mazokista, pero realmente no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza, troy bolton ha sido y siempre sera mi primer amor, y se que en estos momentos debe estar en mi casa, que como lo se, porque estoy segura que la voz que escuche detras de mi era el, ademas si mi gran discurso toco algun nervio del rey de baloncesto que no me cabe duda que fue asi, entonces de seguro fue a buscarme, suspiro nuevamente definitivamente nuestros caminos no estan destinado a cruzarse entre si , ya que evidentemente no tendremos al menos la oportunidad de despedirnos personalmente...bueno al menos le deje una carta expresando todo lo que siento, al menos me voy con mi conciencia tranquila sin dejar nada que me ate para permanener mas tiempos aqui en alburquerque.

Punto de Vista de Troy Bolton.

Entro en la masion como loco buscando desesperadamente a sharpay, no me habia dado cuenta cuanto me habia perdido esta casa, definitivamente es enorme pero no me importaba lo unico que importaba era encontrar a sharpay, trato por todas las habitaciones inutilmente, sharpay no esta por ninguna parte, entonces llego a su habitacion,,,,,,,y me doy cuanta de varias cosas, la primera es que su habitacion definitivamente no es lo que me imaginaba, pense que era de color rosa total, en cambio es de color pasteles realmente es calida, nuevamente bolton cuando dijo que nunca fue la reina del hielo con esto te debe dejar claro que decia la verdad...Lamentablemente la otra cosa es que no estaba ningunas de sus cosas, ropa, sus objetos personales, suspiro con tristeza, llegaste demasiado tarde troy bolton la chica de tus sueños se fue para siempre...siento un gran dolor en mi corazon y cuando decido salir de su habitacion me encuentro accidentalmente con una carta que decia-

_Para : Troy Bolton_

_De: Sharpay Evans " La Ex- Reina del Hielo"_

_Querido Troy_

_"Querido troy yo sabia que ivas a venir por mi, que como lo se, sencillamente porque esta reina del hielo , la perra del east highschool te conoce lo suficiente , es mas te aseguro que te conozco mas que tu mismo. bueno en fin jajajajaja logicamente no me encontraste, porque definitivamente no estuviera escrito esta carta. En fin troy quiero que sepas que lo que dije en el auditorio son mis verdadersos sentimientos, la que se enfrento a ustedes es la verdadera sharpay evans, la indomable , la que es directa al decir lo que piensas, esa chica estuvo troy literalmente secuestrada dentro de si misma por 4 años troy y tu y los chicos nunca se dieron cuenta de eso,,,,bueno no mas reproche ya todo esta dicho. Bolton mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso por si se te olvido fuiste mi primer beso, ademas de ser mi primer amor y mi principe azul, te pido con total sinceridad que me olvides, si me olvidaste una vez de seguro que puedes volver hacerlo, quiero que seas feliz con gabriella, a diferencia de lo que tu pudieras pensar yo no la odio troyboy, esa chica es unica,es dulce, inteligente , talentosa con una vozzzzzzz por dios troy, ella canta como un angel, de verdad hazla feliz y tu se feliz, realmente son la pareja perfecta, entre ustedes hay algo magico no permitas que mi envidioso hermano u otras personas arruinen eso por favor te pido que les digas a chad, taylor y kelsi que no los odios ni a ti tampoco troy , solo se dieron estas cirscuntacias que provoco que nuestra amistad se fragmentaran, pero si algun dia , en cualquier otro lugar nos reencotraramos alguna vez, me gustaria de todo corazon que todos nosotros volvamos al camino donde todo empezo, ahora es mi momento troy, es mi momento de encontrarme conmigo misma, sabes ya puedo respirar libremente y se siente de un bien...me siento como una niña pequeña, que esta aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos, a decir sus primeras palabras, que para mi seria Libertad,,,, asi que deseame suerte me falta mucho por recorrer asi que este es un adios por los momentos troy_

_Bye cuidate_

_Siempre te amare"_

_Sharpay Evans "La Chica del Pueblo"_

Y con eso se me rompio totalmente el corazon si alguna vez estuve confundido, como lo era el cantar y jugar baloncesto,,,,ahora estoy seguro de algo que a partir de ahora mi corazon siempre le pertenecera a sharpay evans, y aunque ella me pidio que la olvidara nuevamente me rio amargante porque esta vez eso va a ser imposible, que aunque este con gabriella mi mente siempre estara pensando en ti pago, mi dulce y querida cenicienta...Con esto me voy corriendo hacia el lugar que significo tanto para nosotros, ahi gritare todo mi dolor y tristeza por tu perdida shar... nuevamente la vida es ironica pago porque a partir de hoy sere yo que viva una falsa, sere yo que tendre que fingir ser alguien que no soy, sere yo que finga ser feliz aunque por dentro estoy muerto sin ti sharpay evans...suspiro prufundamente...al menos deseo de corazon tu felicidad shar, aunque sea sin mi...

**Punto de Vista de Sharpay:**

"Queridos pasajeros el ultimo autobus hacia tennesse esta a punto de salir", eso fue todo lo que escuche para saltar de alegria como loca sin importar lo que la gente dijiera de mi, estaba tan emocionada que sentia que el corazon se me salia del pecho, es hora sharpay finalmente estas libre de todos no mas un padre amargado, un hermano resentido, y unos amigos que te juzgan por lo que usas y no por lo que eres. Asi que me diriji alegremente hacia el autobus corriendo con mucho entusiasmos y diversas emociones de alegria miedo,ansiedad entonces al llegar al autobus grite fuertemente nuevamente sin importarme lo que la gente pensara:

Sharpay gritando fuertemente: GOODBYE ALBURQUERQUE, HELLO TENNESSE...

Y asi entre al autobus obviamente con las miradas curiosas de la gente , pero eso no importaba , ya nada importaba en realidad, en ese preciso momento el autobus comenzo andar, asi tambien como mi camino hacia la antigua y verdadera sharpay evans...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: bueno mis lectores el comienzo de la nueva vida de sharpay ya empezo,asi que nuestro troy realmente no logro despedirse de ella, y para rematar descubre que la ama cuando sharpay decidio irse que tal ,bueno lectores probablemente a partir del siguiente capitulo sea normal sin ningun punto de vista aunque aun no estoy segura, asi que revisen por favor...**


	6. llegando a tennesse

**A/Nota: Buenos lectores a partir de este capitulo, la historia de desarrollara en punto de vista regular, salvo que yo considere algunas excepciones asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia.**

**Georgia, Tennesse:**

El autobus que salio de alburque, ya tenia mas de 6 horas de recorrido, y en el una joven de pelo rubio ,estaba mas que emocionada al saber que esta a poco tiempo de reencontrarse con su verdadera familia, real y autentico lugar donde se sentia que pertenecia Tennesse. Sharpay Evans mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla del autobus se preguntaba como estan las cosas ahi, ciertamente mantenia una comunicacion constante con rhonda y sus amigos , pero eso no lo quita la inquietud de saber con que se encontrara cuando llegue finalmente a su ciudad estos momentos estaba pensando en sus verdaderos amigos,es un grupo pequeño, es decir 5 , 4 chicas incluida ella y un chico, pero para ella era mas que suficiente, realmente si algo bueno salio de toda la pesadilla que vivio en alburquerque definitivamente es que puede volver a ver a sus amigos y estar con ellos para siempre.

Empezo a describir a sus amigos mentalmente, recordando primeramente a rico , tiene la misma edad de ella, sonrio maliciosamente que pasaria en alburquerque si supieran que su unico amigo varon es un nerd como gabriella y taylor, sacudio su cabeza, obviamente ninguno de ellos entenderian para ella rico es mas que un simple nerd, es su confidente, es como un cofre abierto dnde puede guardar sus secretos mas intimos y estar seguro de que estan bien guardados.

Allison es igual que sharpay en muchos aspectos, y es aqui en tennesse sharpay evans es conocida como la chica boys. es decir hace lo que un chico normalmente haria , juega todos los deportes, tiene algunas peleas callejeras, pero sobre todo se viste como un chico, y allison,es igual a ella , ademas ella tiene un caracter de los mil demonios , es defensora cien por ciento de sus amigos , lo cual hizo que sharpay evans suspirara profundamente, cuando allison se entere de todo lo que le paso estaba segura que allison compraria un boleto para alburquerque y con solo pensarlo le hizo la pien de gallina a sharpay...

Por ultimo tiene a penny y brigit, ambas son increibles, mientras que penny es la menor del grupo , es sincera dulce y demasiado ingenua. brigit es la inteligente del grpo a nivel de planes es muy creativa,simpre piensa en sus en ls demas mas que en en si misma, por lo tanto para sharpay evans definitivamente volver a tennesse , es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

El autbus finalmente llego a su destino ,asi que sin mas que decir sharpay evans , baja inmediatamente del autobus, y se pone a mirar todo lo que hay a su alrededor...

Sharpay pensando:"_Esto es imcreible sharpay finalmentre estas en casa, por finnnnnnnnnnnnn, dios mio el aire es transparente, el sol brillante , y la gente por lo que se esta vistiendo, sigue siendo igual desde que me fui aparentemente no ha cambiado mucho las cosas,ahora me quito ests zapats, realmente odios estos tacones , no importa si ando desalza, si rhonda me conoce como se que lo haces, de seguro debe averme traido unos zapats de verdad, hablando de rhonda debo ir a buscarla inmediatamente"_

Y con eso sharpay se quito sus tacones los lanzo al aire, sin importar lo que la gente decia de ella , entonces en ese momento vio que rhonda estaba sentada en un banco, de inmediatamente le grito fuertemente.

Sharpay gritando fuertemente: Rhonda, mama ,rhonda, aqui estoy...

Rhonda emocionda, abrazando a sharpay: Paypay amor , no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho...

Sharpay alegremente: Yo tambien mama rhonda, pero por fin estoy aqui y no me voy a ninguna parte pr much tiemp

Rhonda sonriendo:Me alegro escuchar eso-mirando los pies de sharpay- veo que no has cambiado nada verdad, realmente odias los tacones verdad, bueno toma estos deportivos definitivamente no combina con tu ropa , pero se que a ti no te importa eso o si

Sharpay sonriendo : Tu me conoces mama rhonda, yo adoro los deportivos ,asi que no me importa para nada, en cuanto a esta ropa definitivamente cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hare es quitarmela de una vez por todas...

Rhonda firmemente: Bueno vamos a tu coche, debemos ir para la casa para que descanses y me hables lo que te paso, en alburquerque, te guste o no ok...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Esta bien mama rhonda, supongo que no tengo ninguna opcion eh...

Entonces tanto sharpay y rhonda se alejaron del terminal, llegando al coche de sharpay, el cual es un coche, que no tiene nada que ver con los carros de ultimo modelo que ella manejaba en que rhonda iba conduciendo empezo hablar a sharpay...

Rhonda seriamente: Sabes paypay el director de tu vieja escuela Petterson, me hablo ayer por la noche y me dijo que ya estaba todo listo para que empieces ahi...

Sharpay emocionada: En serio no puedo esperar, es increible que todo esto este sucediendo tan rapidamente, sin tengo mas suerte y esper que asi sea, tal vez tenga clases con ls chicos realmente seria genial...

Rhonda : Bueno me alegro que pienses asi, pero dime de verdad sharpay, y no quiero que pienses mal sabes lo mucho que te quiero y me preocupo por ti, pero realmente estas segura de hacer una nueva vida aqui en tennesse...

Sharpay suspirando tranquilamente: No te preocupes mama rhonda, creeme cuando te dig que nunca habia estado tan segura de algo, como es el vivir aqui, asi que no te deshara de mi tan facilmente ehhhhhh...

Ambas sonrieron felizmente, mientras que sharpay mentalmente penso en la emocion que siente el hecho de empezar finalmente desde cero aqui en tennesse su ciudad natal...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Buenos lectores definitivamente ya sharpay empezo su nueva vida, en el siguiente capitulo se reecontrara con sus antiguos amigos , y veremos como troy empieza su vida sin ella ...asi que revisen por favor...**


	7. Amistades Verdaderas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**Georgia, Tennesse**

Poco a poco rhonda y sharpay llegaron a su destino, que era la casa de rhonda. La casa es pequeña tiene 3 cuartos, 2 baños. un atico, que por lo general sharpay se quedaba ahi , porque el espacio era mas grande, ademas de tener una buena vista del pueblo al llegar inmediatamente sharpay salio emocionada del auto.

Sharpay emocionada: mama rhonda dime que el atico esta listo para mi...please dime si please...

Rhonda sonriendo a sharpay: Claro que si mi niña, ayer despues de que recibi tu llamada lo prepare todo rapidamente..

Sharpay abrazando a rhonda. Gracias, gracias muchas gracias mama rhonda,,,,, ahora voy a subir inmediatamente...y con eso se fue rapidamente dejando a una rhonda realmente sorprendida

Rhonda suspirando profundamente: Bueno algunas cosas no cambian con esta chica... me pregunto que tanto daño te hicieron en alburquerque sharpay para que no dudaras al decidir regresar aqui...-volviendo a suspirar- supongo que habra mucho tiempo para averiguarlo... y dicho eso entro a su casa para ayudar a sharpay a desempacar sus cosas...

**Alburquerque:**

En la casa de los Bolton un joven troy bolton se levanta de la cama de mala gana, y empieza a recordar los ultimos acontecimientos que tiene que ver con cierta rubia que anteriormente fue conocida como la " reina del hielo", sharpay evans suspiro profundamente a partir de hoy nunca mas vera su sonrisa , el chillido de sus tacones al entrar al east high, rio amargamente a partir de hoy lo que mas le molestaba de ella, seria lo que mas va a extrañar, viendose al frente de su espejo se puso a pensar como cambian las cosas en estas ultimas 24 horas, seria ahora el, el que tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien , que nada sucedio y que siempre seria el gran Troy Bolton " El Rey del Baloncesto". Volvio a suspirar profundamente se pregunto como hizo sharpay para fingir por tanto tiempo ser alguien que no era, lo menos que el espera es hacer lo mismo de forma convicente como ella...mientras seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos su madre lucy bolton lo llamo para desayunar.

Lucy gritando fuertemente: Troy bolton el desayuno esta listo...

Troy: Ya estoy bajando mama no tienes que gritar tanto quieres...

Al unirse troy al comedor para desayunar, tanto su madre lucy, como su padre jack que es el entrenador de baloncesto del east high, pudieron ver detenidamente a su hijo y ambos padres mentalmente pensaron lo mismo, algo definitivamente malo le paso a su hijo...asi que lucy como madre preocupada al final decidio interrumpir el silencio que rodeaba a los 3.

Lucy preocupada por su hijo: Troy querido estas bien...

Troy sorprendido por la aptitud de su madre: Si claro mama estoy bien-viendo como su madre no le creyo continuo-Bueno tal vez estoy nervioso por las clases , ademas del baloncesto , y las audiciones ustedes saben que me pongo asi cada vez que se me llenan las cosas a la vez.

Jack seriamente: No tendra mas bien troy que la partida de sharpay evans tiene que ver con lo que te esta pasando... y lo se porque hasta ahora esa es la noticia del momento en el east high...

Troy estaba en shock por la pregunta de su padre, realmente no sabia que contestar, por dentro gritaba que si , que la partida de la chica que hace mas de 24 horas no significaba nada para el y que a partir de su partida se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y que era todo su mundo, pero viendo a sus padres viendolos fijamente se dio cuenta que no era buena idea asi que no le quedo de otra que lamentablemente mentirle a sus padres...

Troy firmemente : Por supuesto que no papa, ustedes mas que nadie sabe que la reina del hielo y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, ella trato 2 veces de separarme de de gabby , mi novia y mi unico amor, solo estoy estresado eso es todo ok...

Por dentro mas miserable no se puede sentir, primero mintiendole a sus padres, y decir esas cosas de sharpay cuando realmente no es lo que piensa, pero luego ya sharpay no va a volver asi que tiene que perder mas de lo que ha perdido imposible, rio amargamente en gabby a partir de hoy definitivamente ya no la puede ver de la misma forma. Mientras que los padres de troy suspiraron profundamente, obviamente el chico no sabe mentir , poque evidentemente ni lucy ni jack le creyeron, pero para no presionar mas a su hijo de lo que debe estar, asi que decidieron dar por terminado la conversacion.

Lucy suspirando profundamente: Bueno que tal si desayunamos de una vez antes de que se le haga mas tarde a ustedes dos...

Tanto el padre como el hijo asentieron y desayunaron en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado...

**Georgia, Tennesse:**

Sharpay subio por las escaleras de la casa de rhonda, y se encuentra frente al atico que se ha convertdo como su pequeño refugio al entrar se dio cuenta que nada ha cambiado que sigue igual como lo ha dejado. Sus paredes es de papel tapiz blanco con flores, su cama es pequeña pero comoda, el piso es marron fuerte, y los adornos que cubren las paredes es de estilo tenediense, es decir hay sillas de caballos, sombreros, fotos de personalidades de la ciudad con trajes tipicos de tennesse, sonrio felizmente com nunca, con una sonrisa real y verdadera, nadie se imaginaria que sharpay evans dormiria en un atico, menos los gatos monteces...suspiro profundamente ya no seguiria pensando en ninguno de ellos, ya no vale la pena ni siquiera mencionar algunos de ellos...volvio a sonreir mientras miraba su atico entonces se dio cuenta que todavia cargaba esa ropa odiosa que tanto le molestaba ,asi que decidio rapidamente que a partir de hoy no tendria nada que ver con ese estilo pink, le dio un escalofrio al pensar en el tiempo en que uso ese bendito color, asi sin mas que decir decidio cambiarse de inmediato...

Mientras abajo, sin que sharpay lo sepa rhonda decidio prepararse para la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a la que se ha convertido como una hija para ella. Lo que nadie sabe ni siquiera la propia sharpay es que la madre de sharpay le hizo jurar a rhonda antes de morir que cuidara de su hija, ya que aparentemente ella sabia que su esposo y padre de sharpay no queria nada que ver con ella, asi que ella se ha mantenido fiel a su promesa, por lo tanto para hacer feliz a sharpay llamo secretamente a sus amigos rico,allison,penny y brigit, para asi sorprender a sharpay, entonces sono el timbre.

Rhonda abriendo la puerta: Hey chicos se tardaron muchos eh...

Allison firmemente: Bueno rho es mejor tarde que nunca verdad-mirando friamente a rico-digamos que alguien se le olvido que teniamos que venir aqui temprano.

Rico nervioso. Ehhhhhhhhhh... me quede dormido a cualquiera le pasa...

Penny suspirando profundamente: Pero todos los dias rico por favor...

Todos guardaron silencio rico era unico, el chico cuando dormia ni siquiera un terremoto lo podria despertar...entonces birgit miro fijamente a rhonda.

Brigit mirando a rhonda: Eh rho entonces que hacemos aqui...para que nos necesita

Rhonda sonriendo a los chicos: Bueno chicos les pido que se vayan a la cocina y se queden ahi , les tengo una sorpresa por eso les pido de por favor que se queden asi hasta que vuelva ok, todos asentieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina: Mientras que rhonda subio hacia el atico al entrar se encontro con una muy alocada sharpay evans.

Rhonda suspirando profundamente: Paypay ahora que querida...que tienes...

Sharpay agitada: OHHHHHHHHHHH rho tengo tanta ropa aqui que no se que ponerme...

Rhonda murmurando para si misma: definitivamente esta chica siempre sera la reina del drama- viendo a sharpay- pago porque no te pones tus jeans manchados favoritos y una camisa larga y listo...

Sharpay emoocionada. Tienes razon rho eres un genio...me cambiare en el baño esperame a ver y me dices que te parece.

Rhonda: Ok te espero...

Y con eso sharpay entro al baño y cuando salio, era realmente diferente a la que es conocida como la reina del drama, tenia una camisa larga de mangas cortas, un patalon manchado cubierto de parches falsos , unos zapatos deportivos tipo nike y tenia el pelo recogido con una cola, y lo mas sorprendente un maquillaje totalmente natural, que cualquiera que la viera definitivamente no la reconocerian como la famosa reina del hielo...

Sharpay sonriendo frente al espejo: Bueno definitivamente esta soy yo realmente, no te pareces mama rhonda...

Rhonda sonriendo a sharpay: Claro que si mi amor esa eres tu y nadie podra cambiarte nuevamente no mientras estes aqui-tomando de la mano a sharpay continuo- asi que vamos a la cocina que tengo algo que mostrarte..

Sharpay confundida: Ehhhhhhhh mama rhonda que pasa, que tienes que mostrarme...

Pero rhonda no contesto en vez de eso, jalo mas fuerte a sharpay y ambas bajaron rapidamente y se dirijieron al comedor, cuando estaban en el comedor sharpay estaba literalmente sin habla , ante ella estaban ,allison , rico, penny y brigit, sus verdaderos amigos, mientras que los chicos estaban en shock, ante ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que el alma del grupo sharpay evans, por lo tanto para romper el hielo literalmente hablando.

Allison : OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rico: MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Tanto Penny y Brigit a la vez: GODSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sharpay sonriendo entre lagrimas a sus amigos: Ehhhhhhhhhh chicos soy yo, sharpay, volvi para quedarme que tal...

Continuara...


	8. Una Nueva Vida

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Georgia, Tennesse:

En la cocina de la casa de rhonda, todos los que estaban ahi , estaban en shock, para allison, rico, penny y brigit,ver despues de tanto tiempo frente a ellos a sharpay evans era realmente una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa en realidad, ya que para ellos, a diferencia de los gatos monteces, sharpay significa mucho para ellos. Ellos estan al tanto de la decision de sharpay en convertirse en la reina del hielo, la muerte de su madre dio origen al mismo, pero lo que no le caben en la cabeza, porque sus amigos en alburquerque no se dieron cuenta de que algo malo le estaba pasando. En especial para allison que ha sido sobreproctetora de sharpay ,no puede creer, que sus amigos de una la dejaron a la deriva sin importarle lo que ella sentia, mientras que sharpay observando a sus amigos se dio cuenta que realmente tomo la decision correcta de regresar con ellos, es mas ni ella misma entendia porque le tomo tanto tiempo en tomar dicha decision, suspiro profundamente tal vez porque muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza que sus amigos especialmente troy bolton reaccionaran y decidiera ayudarla a salir del abismo donde se metio debido a la muerte de su madre,pero obviamente no fue asi ya que al estar aqui frente de sus verdaderos amigos realizo finalmente la idea que nunca tuvo amigos de verdad en alburquerque. Rhonda estaba viendo fijamente tanto a sharpay, como a los amigos de ella,y dandose cuenta que ninguno decia nada decidio romper el hielo.

Rhonda sonriendo; EH...chicos que les pasa , no van a decir nada.

Allison saliendo del shock: Pago realmente eres tu...

Sharpay sonriendo felizmente: Si soy yo aly regrese para quedarme... y en ese momento tanto allison, rico,penny y brigit se lanzaron hacia sharpay , abrazandola tan fuerte que casi no la dejaban respirar...

Sharpay afixiada: Ehhhh chicos yo realmente los extrañe...pero si me dejan respirar seria bueno no creen...

Todos los chicos apenados a la vez: Lo sentimos...

Penny entre lagrimas: No puedo creer que estas aqui pago , pero dime por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar...

Sharpay sonriendo a penny: Ya les dije penny me quedo para siempre...bueno hasta que nos graduemos y cada uno de nosotros decidamos a que universidad iremos, pero mientras tanto me quedo aqui con ustedes...

Rico alegremente: No sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste paypay- viendo fijamente a sharpay-pero no es que nos quejemos de que decidiste regresar aqui paypay , pero querems saber que te paso en alburquerque, definitivamente no es nada bueno para que hayas regresado.

Sharpay suspiro profundamente ,no sabian que decirles, pero ellos son sus amigos la conocen tan bien que a simple vista, saben que algo sucedio en alburquerque, allison no es tonta sabe que el silencio de sharpay es un indicio que efectivamente algo malo sucedio en alburquerque y tenia una idea que tenia que ver con esos gatos monteces y en especial un rey del baloncesto llamado Troy Bolton, mirando fijamente a sharpay decidio comprobar sus sospechas...

Allison seriamente: Pago por casualidad la decision de regresar con nosotros no tiene que ver con cierto Troy Bolton y sus amigos eh...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Bueno chicos aparentemente no los puedo engañar eh...

Todos la miraron fijamente, lo que le dio a entender que no les parecio gracioso su ultimo comentario...

Sharpay suspirando mas tranquila: Esta bien chicos sentemonos porque esto es una historia mas o menos larga ...todos los chicos asentieron, preparandose a escuchar lo que sharpay les tenia que decir...

**Mientras que en Alburquerque:**

**East Highschool:**

Se inicia un nuevo dia en el east highschool en alburquerque, pero no era un dia cualquiera, era el primer dia que la presencia de la "reina del hielo" ya no se haria notar, el primero de los tantos pr venir en que nadie tenia que decir, a quien ofender, o a quien criticar,sharpay evans para bien o para mal de los estudiantes del high school, siempre fue el tema del dia, sea por su vestimenta, por sus enfrentamientos con el grupo de Troy Bolton o sencillamente era el medio de entretenimiento puro de los estudiantes mas mordaces y criticos del high school. Por su parte entrando a la escuela troy bolton trato duramente de aparentar que nada sucedio en su vida, pero realmente era dificil,teniendo en cuenta que a lado de su locker, esta un locker de color rosado que no hay que ser un genio para saber de quien pertenecia.

Troy pensando:"_Bueno sharpie, deseame suerte,desde hoy fingire que nunca exististe en mi vida,aunque por dentro se que es una total,mentira, es ironico solo veo tu locker y tocandolo suavemente siento de cierta manera tu presencia,cierro ls ojos y me imagino escuhar pr un momento los chillidos de tus tacones,los vuelvo abrir y me decepciono al saber que ya no los volvere a escuchar, me gustaria saber en donde estas y que estaras haciendo,espero que lo que decias en tu carta se te realice shar, espero de corazon que consigas ser libre finalmente, nadie mas que tu se lo merece"._

Tan sumergido troy estaba en sus ensamientos que casi no noto que gabriella se le acerco a el...

Gabriella besando la mejilla de troy: hey baby como estas hoy...

Troy sonriendo a gabriella: Bien nena y tu...

Gabriella notando la ausencia de sharpay: Es increible como se siente la ausencia de sharpay troy, realmente lo siento al saber que no llegaste a tiempo...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Yo tambien lo siento gabs, pero creo que era lo mejor para ella...

Gabriella confundida: A que te refieres troy.

Troy seriamente: Bueno gabs, ella realmente se sentia mal por todo lo que paso,por lo que nosotros le hicimos,creo que necesitaba reencontrarse con ella misma, por su propio bien, deseo de corazon que asi sea...

Gabriella asentio y tanto ella como troy se dirigieron a su respectiva clase, al llegar al salon de ciencias que ambos coincidian, se encontraron con chad,taylor y kelsi, los tres con muchas inquietudes acerca de sharpay,por lo cual troy fue directo al grano con ellos...

Troy mirando fijamente a los tres: Chicos como se han dado cuenta no llegue a tiempo para evitar que sharpay se fuera asi que lo siento mucho...

Taylor suspirando profundamente: Tranquilo troy, ya nos dimos cuenta, pero no es tu culpa, entre nosotros,aunque la hubieras alcanzado crees que ella decidiera quedarse aqui con nosotros despues de lo que le hicimos...

Chad firmemente: Tay esta en lo cierto, shar estaba muy segura de si misma cuando tomo esa decision dudo mucho que tu o cualquiera de nosotros hubiesemos logrado que ella cambiara de opinion...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Lo se , mas cuando ella me dejo una carta...donde me dijo como se sentia con respecto a nosotros...

Gabriella un poco molesta: Pero como, troy , por que no me lo dijiste y porque rayos ella te iba a dejar una carta, lo ven chicos realmente no a cambiado como ustedes pensaban...

Todos estaban en shock por la reaccion molesta de gabriella, mientras que troy realmente no entendia su aptitud hacia sharpay, despues de todo lo que ambos han pasado y han superad para estar juntos , gabriella aun sigue con sus inseguridades,troy cansado de eso se dirifio a gabriella.

Troy gritando a gabriella: Que te pasa gabs, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, si no te dije nada ,es porque taylor, chad y kelsi son los primeros que deberian de saberlo y en cuanto a porque sharpay me dejo una carta, sencillamente porque ella me conoce mejor y mucho antes que tu para saber perfectamente que yo iria tras de ella ,,,,, sencillamente por eso...

Gabriella en shock total: Pero troy que te pasa con que derecho me hablas asi, yo soy tu novia por si te te olvido...

Kelsi mirando friamente a gabriella: Claro gabby que ni a el ni a nosotros se nos olvida que tu eres su novia , ya que practicamente se lo recuerdas a cada hora-mirando a troy continuo- dime troy por casualidad tu tienes la carta.

Troy suspirando tristemente: Si la tengo-mirando fijamente a sus amigos-supongo que ustedes quieren que se la lean ...

Tanto taylor ,chad y kelsi asentieron cn la cabeza, mientras que grabiella miro fijamente a troy dandole a entender que no le gusto mucho la idea...

Troy mas calmado: Bueno chicos es ahora o nunca...

Asi que troy saco la carta que le dejo sharpay ,la noche en que se fue ,suspirando profundamente empezo a leer la carta en voz alta para sus amigos.

_Para: Troy Bolton_

_De:Sharpay Evans "La Ex-Reina del Hielo"_

_Querido Troy_

_"Querido troy yo sabia que ivas a venir por mi,que como lo se,sencillamente porque esta reina del hielo, la perra del east highschool te conoce lo suficiente,es mas te aseguro que te conozco mas que tu mismo,jajajajajaja logicamente no me encontraste, porque definitivamente no te hubiera escrito esta carta. En fin troy quiero que sepas que lo que dije en el auditorio son mis verdaderos sentimientos, la que se enfrento a ustedes es la verdadera sharpay evans,la indomable, la que es directa al decir lo que piensa,esa chica estuvo troy literalmente secuestrada dentro de si misma por 4 ñaos troy y tu y los chicos nunca se dieron cuenta de eso...bueno no mas reproche ya todo esta dicho. Bolton mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso, por si se te olvido, fuiste mi primer beso,ademas de ser mi primer amor y mi principe azul, te pido con total sinceridad que me olvides, si me olvidaste una vez de seguro que puedes volver hacerlo, quiero que seas feliz con gabriella, a diferencia de lo que tu pudieras pensar yo no la odio troyboy, ella es unica,es dulce, inteligente, talentosa,con una vozzzzzzzzzz por dios troy, ella canta com un angel de verdad hazla feliz y tu se feliz realmente son la pareja perfecta, entre ustedes hay algo magico,no permitas que mi envidioso hermano u otras personas arruinen eso por favor te pido que le digas a chad,taylor y kelsi que no los odios ni a ti tampoco troy, solo se dieron estas cirscuntancias que provoco que nuestra admistad se fragmentara,pero si en algun dia,en cualquier otro lugar nos reecontraramos alguna vez, me gustaria de todo corazon,que todos nosotros volvamos al camino donde todo empezo. Pero ahora es mi momento troy, es mi momento de encontrarme conmigo misma, sabes ya puedo respirar libremente y se siente de un bien...me siento como una niña pequeña, que esta aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos,a decir sus primeras palabras, que para mi seria Libertad... asi que deseame suerte me falta mucho por recorrer, asi que este es un adios por los momentos troy."_

_ Bye Cuidate._

_ Siempre te Amare_

_ Sharpay Evans "La Chica del Pueblo"_

Todos estaban tan tranquilos y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos ,despues de que troy termino por leer la carta, se dieron cuenta del gran daño que cada uno de ellos le hicieron a sharpay lo que provoco finalmente la decision de sharpay de alejarse de ellos definitivamente,mientras que para gabriella fue de gran alivio saber que sharpay evans desaparecio de sus vidas y que ya no seria un peligro en su relacion con troy, ya que la carta solo confirma el hecho de saber que hubo una relacion entre troy y sharpay, viendo fijamente a troy decidio despejar sus inquietudes de una vez por todas.

Gabriella mirando fijamente a Troy: Troy dime la verdad tu tienes sentimientos por sharpay...

Troy suspiro profundamente sabia que esto podia pasar, no sabe si decirle la verdad o no a gabriella, el sabe que quiere a gabriella, por ser su novia y los momentos que compartieron en los musicales de invierno y en el lava spring, pero se engañaria a si mismo sino admitiera que los sentimientos que tenia enterrados hacia sharpay, han despertados nuevamente y mas fuerte que nunca, se dio cuenta que si le mintio a sus padres, podria hacer lo mismo con gabriella, asi que se dirijio a gabriella.

Troy cariciando la mejilla de gabriella:Mira gabs, no te negare que sharpay y yo tuvimos una relacion , pero eso fue antes de que tu llegara a mi vida, lo que siento por ella es solo cariño de amistad solamente ( wow realmente sabe como mentir), yo te quiero unicamente a ti,vez que ella en esa carta tambien lo sabe, es mas esta mas clara de lo que todos nosotros creiamos...

Gabriella suspirando felizmente: Tienes razon baby, realmente no me puedes culpar por sentir celos,eres el chico mas guapo de la escuela,cualquier chica incluso sharpay caeria rendida a tus pies...

Troy besando suavemente los labios de gabriella: Entonces srta. montez sientase afortunada porque yo solo tengo mis ojos puesto en usted..

Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, mientras que para chad,taylor y kelsi que conocian a troy mas que gabriella era mas que obvio que estaba mintiendo y que definitivamente aun tenian sentimientos por sharpay, ellos saben que troy no quiere lastimar a gabriella de la forma que daño a sharpay , los 3 suspiraron profundamente definitivamente para ellos y para troy bolton este seria el comienzo de clases mas largo de su vida.

**De vuelta a Georgia, Tennesse**

En la sala de la casa de rhonda, poco a poco, sharpay les conto a rhonda y sus amigos ,todo lo que paso en alburquerque con detalles incluidos, como la aparicion de gabriella, el verano en lava spring, donde los gatos monteces la culparon injustamente a ella por tratar de interferir con la relacion de gabriella y troy, cuando el unico culpable fue su propio hermano ryan, ademas de los insultos diarios que recibia del propio troy bolton y sus amigos. Al terminar de contar lo sucedido, sharpay se sento abrazandose fuertemente entre sus piernas ya que temia la reaccion de rhonda y sus amigos especialmente de allison, por ser de caracter fuerte e impulsivo, y para la mala suerte de la pobre sharpay sus temores fueron confirmados ya que la primera en romper el silencio fue una muy furica allison stoner...

Allison realmente furiosa: COMO PUDISTE SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS DEJAR QUE ESOS IMBECILES TE PISOTEARAN , DIME POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE TE HICIERAN ESO...

sharpay se encogio de hombros por el tono usado de allison, rhonda al percartarse de eso inmediatamente intervino.

Rhonda firmemente: Tranquilizate allison esa no es la manera de tratar a sharpay asi, se que esta molesta con ella,yo tambien lo estoy, pero no te parece que con lo que le hicieron en alburquerque ha tenido mas que suficiente-viendo que allison empezo a tranquilizarse, se dirigio a sharpay- pago sabes que allison tiene razon dinos a nosotros porque definitivamente dejaste que te lastimaran mi niña..

Sharpay suspirando profundamente. Bueno mama rhonda, chicos me gustaria responder eso pero trstemente no tengo respuesta a eso-mirando fijamente a rhonda y a sus amigos continuo- cuando mi madre murio senti que una parte mi murio con ella, mi alegria mi entusiasmo y mis ganas de vivir, cuando me converti en la reina del hielo fue para creerme a mi misma que era fuerte y que nada podia derribarme- riendo sarcasticamente continuo- pero evidentemente no funciono, no me gusta lastimar a nadie , pero la gente murmuraban tantas cosas acerca de mi, de lo perra que era, que si era envidiosa, que si me acoste con tal chico, me decian tantas cosas que lamentablemente me las empece a creer hasta tal punto de darme por vencida...supongo que al no sentir nada, deje que se aprovecharan de mi...

Rhonda abrazando fuertemente a sharpay: Oh mi niña si me hubieras dicho eso...bueno estas aqui es lo que cuenta ya nada te va a pasar...

Allison firmemente: Es cierto pago perdoname por mi reaccion inicial, pero es que da un coraje...algun dia esos chicos se van a arrepentir de lo que te hicieron,,,,,,,

Brigit: Estoy de acuerdo con aly pago, definitivamente ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerte y verte como eres realmente, si alguna vez nosotros los conocemos te juro que pagaran todo el dolor que te causaron...

Sharpay abrazando a sus amigos: Gracias chicos realmente ustedes son unicos...

Rico sonriendo maliosamente: Que te puedo decir querida pago, mientras que el Mister Popularidad o sea yo este contigo definitivamente no tienes nada que temer...

Hubo un silencio sepustral las chicas incluso sharpay suspiraron profundamente, no entendian porque rico tenia que arruinar el momento...siguieron charlando entre ellos como una verdadera familia esperando el inicio de clases, ahora mas feliz para rico y las chicas con el regreso de sharpay evans...

Continuara...


	9. Un Cambio de Imagen

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Highs School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**Georgia, Tennesse:**

Sharpay y sus amigos estaban conversando alegremente, despues de saber todo lo que sharpay paso en alburquerque, allison y los otros chicos decidieron contarle a ella ,como le han ido a ellos aqui en tennesse, le contaron como rico sigue siendo el nerd mas inteligente de la escuela, que penny seguia tan despitada como siempre, y que brigit siempre suspira cuando un chico guapo le pasa por un lado. y allison seguia tan refunfullona como siempre, sonrio mentalmente ,sus amigos no han cambiado en nada y ella estaba mas que feliz por eso; otra cosa llamense karma o no pero lo que sharpay se sorprende mas es el saber que en su escuela aqui en tennesse hay tambien una chica que es conocida como la "reina abeja" de la escuela, suspiro profundamente en pocas palabras otra "reina del hielo", bueno supongo que a partir de hoy ella va a sentir en carne viva lo que se sentira ser pisoteada,humillada por esa chica, porque definitivamente al saber que es nueva en la escuela de seguro esa chica que por cierto se llama Carol en el momento que la vea la agarrara con ella, asi que mentalmente se dijo asi misma que debe ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidarse tan facilmente por esa chica, nuevamente ,encima de que hay otra reina del hielo,rico le acaba de contar que hay un chico ppular conocido com el "Rey del Futbol Americano" Austin Russo, se pregunta mentalmente, es acaso una cosa del destino o que, ella vino para olvidarse de troy bolton y sus amigos , y resulta que en su propia ciudad natal ,se tiene que enfrentar a sus mismos problemas,mas tranquila penso mentalmente que de ninguna manera iba dar marcha atras a decidir vivir aqui, ademas a diferencia de alburquerque ,en donde ella estaba completamente sola con un padre que ni siguiera nota su presencia , y un hermano que prentedio realmente ser alguien que no era,en cambio viendo a rhonda y sus amigos se dio cuenta que definitivamente aqui no esta sola, que aqui tiene quienes la apoyen y la defiendan pase lo que pase, entonces de la nada se le ocurrio una idea acerca de su aspecto ,decidio que era hora de arrancarse definitivamente cualquier rango que le recuerde que ella alguna vez fue la "reina del hielo"

Sharpay sonriendo felizmente a sus amigos: Ehhhh chicos como cuanto falta para que empience nuestras clases...

Rico confundido: Ehhhh no entiendo pago, no me digas que vas a estudiar aqui, con nosotros...

Y todas las chicas incluyendo a rhonda se mantuvieron en silencio, rico era un chico realmente inteligente, pero en las cosas mas cotidianas daba una impresion totalmente diferente...entonces allison furiosa entro nuevamente en accion...

Allison golpeando la cabeza de rico: Que te pasa tonto si se va a quedar aqui en tennesse por un tiempo largo, es mas que obvio que va a estudiar con nosotros...

Rico tocandose su cabeza: Auch eso dolio, y yo solamente decia ,no tiene que ser un cavernicola para golpearme asi aly-con ojos de cahorros miro a allison-que pensara nuestra paypay de esto...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Lo siento rico pero no es la primera vez que aly te golpea frente a mi- sonriendo a allison y rico continuo- es mas debo decir que aly se tardo tanto en hacerlo...jajajajaja

Y todos se rieron del comenotario de sharpay incluso rico que al principio no le gusto mucho, pero viendo a sus amigos reirse ni el mism se aguanto, asi que se unio a ellos...entonces brigit rompio la risa de todos...

Brigit seriamente: Bueno pago las clases empienzan a las 2 pm , tu estas preparada para empezar de una vez.

Sharpay sonriendo: Claro que si brit, mama rhonda hablo con el y aparentemente todo mis papeles estan en orden, es mas chicos puede ser que me una a las selecciones de baloncesto,futbol, beisbol sotfbol...y que mas...ha tambien quiero ser voluntaria creo que eso es todo...que piensa ustedes...

Despues de su discurso rapido sharpay se dio cuenta que sus amigos ,incluso rhonda la miraban com si estubiera loca o algo asi...

Sharpay confundida por las miradas de sus amigos: QUE? dije algo malo

Rhonda suspirando tranquilamente: Nada mal mi niña, pero estas segura que quieres hacer todo de una vez, no crees que es muy rapido que quiera adentrarte nuevamente a lo que hacia antes...

Sharpay segura de si misma: Por supuesto que estoy segura mama rhonda, es algo que siempre he querido hacer-suspirando profundamente continuo-pero lamentablemente en alburquerque todo eso no se ajustaba a la imagen perfecta de la "reina del hielo" y en cambio aqui estoy mas que lista para volver a mi antigua vida...

Penny sonriendo:Bueno entonces pago sabes de una que cuentas con nosotros, siempre te apoyarems en lo que sea-viendo fijamente a sharpay- a si que dinos de una vez que se ha ocurrido,porque viendote fijamente de seguro tienes una idea o me equivoco

Sharpay sonriendo a penny: OHHHHHHHHH penny me conoces tan bien...efectivamente mis queridos amigos tengo una idea y por supuesto la quiero compartir con ustedes...

Allison con cierto temor a preguntar: Bueno shar que es lo que tienes en mente, supongo que es algo bueno verdad...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhhhhh aly por supuesto que es bueno...amigos mios, mama rhonda es hora de dar definitivamente por muerta a la reina del hielo

Brigit asustada:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shar eres demasiado joven para cometer suicido-abrazando a sharpay empezo a llorar- Ohhhhh sharpay no lo hagas te queremos mucho...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: No crees que estas exagerando brit, yo no me referia a eso...he pasado por muchas cosas , pero no es para tanto- a lo que me referia chicos es que cuando era la reina del hielo siempre me vestia de rosa verdad-viendo que ellos asentieron continuo-bueno gracias a dios, ya no tengo que usar esa maldita ropa, por lo cual estoy vistiendo como normalmente lo haria, entonces para enterrar definitivamente mi imagen de la reina del hielo me falta hacer una sola cosa...

Rico serio: Y que cosa seria paypay

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Señoras y señores...sharpay evans va a teñirse su cabello que tal...

Todos a la vez:QUEEEEEEEEE?

**Mientras tanto en Alburquerque:**

En el east highschool ,todo seguia com si nada, todo era tan normal que para troy bolton ya se estaba empezando a volverse loco, como es posible que hace horas atras todo giraba en torno a la presencia de sharpay evans com la "reina del hielo" y hoy en dia la gente caminaba por los pasillos como si la existencia de sharpay evans en el east higschool, nunca existio, suspiro profundamente al estar en acuerdo con sharpay , los estudiantes del east , definitivamente son personas que se fijan de las apariencias mas que de lo que realmente es la persona, definitivamente tuvo que reconocer que sharpay era realmente la mejor actriz del mundo, mira que aguantar tanto desprecio por tanto tiempo por esta gente sin querer morise era algo insolito, por lo cual eso hacia mas especial a sharpay lastima que se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. Se pregunto que estara haciendo en este momentos, al menos espera que este con gente que la quiera y la entiendan de verdad, como el y sus amigos no supieron hacerlo,estando el sumergido en sus pensamientos chad y los otros se acercaron a el.

Chad. Hey troy como estas...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Estoy bien chad, solo pensando en algunas cosas-viendo todo a su alrededor continuo-te das cuenta chad que todo aqui esta tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado

Chad en acuerdo con troy: Si viejo estoy de acuerdo es como...es como si ella nunca hubiera estado aqui...

Gabriella detras de chad:Quien es ella?

Chad sorprendido Gabriella: Por diosssssssss gabs no vuelvas hacer eso quieres...casi me mata de un susto.

Gabriella sonriendo a Chad: Lo siento chad te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer-mirando de reojo a troy continuo- pero de nuevo quien es ella, de quien esta hablando?

Troy suspirando nuevamente: Estamos hablando de sharpay gabs, nos estabamos refiriendo lo tranquilo que esta aqui , es como si ella nunca existio.

Gabriella friamente: A lo mejor es buen que asi sea, que demos por sentados que sharpay nunca tuvo aqui...

Troy y Chad a la vez : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Jason apareciendo de repente: Chicos lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con gabs, no es justo para nosotros seguir viviendo en el pasado...

Gabriella sonriendo a jason: Gracias jason-mirando a troy y chad-no me miren asi, no creen que es mejor continuar con nuestras vidas y hacer com si nada hubiera pasado, sharpay evans le guste o no por lo menos para mi fue fria y sin sentimientos y ninguno de nosotros tenemos buenos recuerdos de ella o si troy...

Mientras que chad estaba en shock por la aptitud fria y sin sentido tanto de gabiella como jason, troy por su parte estaba realmente luchando consigo mismo para no golpear a jason, o decirles sus cuantas cosas a gabriella. penso que podria tratar de fingir que nada paso ,y que sus sentimientos por gabriella aun son mas fuertes que antes, pero con lo que acaba de decir ella definitivamente tendria que ser mejor que la propia sharpay para seguir creyendose que esta en amor con ella, al principio penso realmente y dada la relacion de sharpay con ella, que gabriella tenias sus razones para desconfiar de sharpay , pero esta aptidud sin duda le ha aclarado el panorama, gabriella no slo siente celos de sharpay ,sino que la odia de verdad, sonrio amargamente despues que por medio de la carta que sharpay le dejo donde explicitamente y claramente sabe que sharpay nunca odio a gabriella ,sino por el contrario que llego admirarla incluso, resulta ser que ahora la chica que esta frente a el no es tan perfecta como todo el mundo y la propia sharpay creian,entonces sin mas miramientos se dirigio a chad.

Troy mirando friamente: Chad vamonos tenemos una practica de baloncesto, no tenemos mas tiempo que perder aqui...

Gabriella en shock:QUEEEEEEE? pero tenemos que hablar trosyie

Troy quedo en shock realmente se sintio paralizado mas que antes ,desde cuando grabriella usa apodos a el y mas ese apodo en especial que odia tanto, solo el le permitio a una persona dirijirse a el asi y desafortunadamente esa persona decidio salir de su vida para siempre, es que acaso de alguna manera el destino le ha de recordar el error mas grande de su vida al haber apartado para siempre a la unica persona que realmente lo queria y aceptaba como es, que es sharpay evans...sin pensarlo 2 veces puso sus ojos en gabriella.

Troy mirando friamente a gabriella: Escuhame gabriella montez que sea la primera y ultima vez que te dirijes a mi en ese tono burlon y de cariño pegajoso...estoy harto y cansado de esto si quieres seguir con lo nuestro dime por mi nombre troy , nada de baby o trosyie entendiste-mirandola mas friamente continuo-en cuanto a mis recuerdos con sharpay ...gabriella te puedo asegurar delante de chad y jason y los demas que han sido los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, incluso sobrepasan con creces mis recuerdos contigo...sin mas que decir se marcho con chad dejando a una gabriella muy mlesta y sorprendida a la vez, mientras que algunos murmuraban entre ellos si la partida de sharpay evans no tendra que ver con la nueva aptitud de troy bolton ...

**Nuevamente en Georgia,Tennesse:**

Despues del shock inicial que los chicos y rhonda tuvieron cuando se enterarno de lo que sharpay planea hacer, se tuvieron que resignar ya que sharpay les comento que era la unica manera por lo menos para ella de no sentirse mas atrapada en su imagen de la "reina del hielo": Ella les explico que seria la misma que conocieron , que de por si al llegar a tennesse, a vuelto a su yo anterior, pero que al verse en el espejo y ver su cabello rubio, siempre le traia recuerdo dolorosos de su vida en alburquerque, y ella si se decidio vivir una nueva vida tenia que asegurarse que su vida anterior estaba completamente en el final ls chicos cm siempre la apoyaron diciendoles que no habia ningun problema que la quieren tal como ella es, pero claro n les quita cierta sensacion de aceptar el cambio, pero al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba su amiga, decidieron apoyarla hasta el final. Por suerte para sharpay rhonda tenia una pintura de canello castaño oscuro asi sin mas que decir se lo aplico , y espero durante 45 minutos, que ella consideraba por ser dramatica como los 45 min mas largos de su vida ya que definitivamente con lo que acaba de hacer no quedara ningun rastro de la "reina del hielo",entonces despues de tanta espera, de lavarse su cabello y secarselo, de inmediato se acerco timidamente a sus amigos...

Sharpay nerviosa: EH chicos como me veo...

Sus amigos y rhonda a la vez: WOWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sharpay confundida: eso es bueno o malo

Rhonda sonriendo a sharpay: Es mas que bien mi niña realmente estas asombrosa...

Allison alegremente : Rho tiene razon shar, al principio estabamos dudosos de este cambio pero realmente ahora puedo decir con orgullo que te ves fabulosa...

Rico asombrado con el cambio de sharpay: Diossssss shar te ves increible,definitivamente con esto tu pasado quedo atras, volviste a ser nuestra verdadera y unica sharpay evans...

Sharpay entre lagrimas de felicidad: De verdad creen que me veo bien chicos...

Penny sonriendo: Claro shar sabes que nunca te mentiriamos...es mas porque no te ves en el espejo para que tu misma note tu cambio...

Sharpay asentio y cuando se vio frente a su espejo realmente quedo impresionada con ella misma, ante ella la rubia de voz chillona y mal genio que era odiada por tdos los estudiantes de east high school en alburquerque, especialmente por troy bolton y sus gatos monteces ya no existia, ahora estaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, con pantalones sencillos y una blusa larga, lo cual solo podria indicar que su antiguo yo ha vuelto por completo...

Sharpay gritando OMGGGGGGGGGGG TENNESSE, PREPARENSE PoRQUE LA CHICA DEL PUEBLO SHARPAY EVANS HA REGRESADO YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Continuara...


	10. La Antigua escuela de sharpay

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de High Schol Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney yo solo poseo la historia...**

Alburquerque:

Mientras que en algun lugar, la vida de sharpay evans parece dar un cambio para lo mejor, aqui en alburquerque en el east high school , no se puede decir lo mismo de Troy Bolton el capitan de los "Gatos Monteces", definitivamente su pequeña discusion con su novia gabriella, le ha dejado mucho en que pensar, no sabe que hacer con ella,creyo que podia estar con ella, y hacerse el loco y olvidarse de todo lo que le paso con sharpay , pero lo mas increible es que la propia gabriella con su aptitud no le ayuda, como es posible que en unos minutos lo apoye incondicionalmente, siendo la chica dulce y tierna de la cual el se enamoro cuando la conocio en el musical de invierno, pero sin embargo en el mismo momento que alguien o el mismo mencione el nombre de sharpay evans, para transformase totalmente de ser la niña timida a una total perra, que se puede decir que en estos ultimos dias supera con creces a la propia sharpay evans. Llegando con chad al gimnasio para la practica de baloncesto el y chad se pusieron a conversar acerca de lo sucedido tanto del cambio de gabriella ,asi como la aptitud prepotente de jason...

Chad seriamente: Troy que fue eso,que rayos le esta pasando a gabriella.

Troy suspirando profundamente: La verdad chad ni idea, por una parte es la misma chica dulce y timida que me enamore , pero cambia totalmente cuando solamente se menciona el nombre de sharpay evans...

Chad: Ni lo digas viejo, realmente esta muy cambiada, y seria egoista de nuestra parte culpar tambien a sharpay

Troy: Tienes razon sharpay definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con la nueva aptitud de gabs,ella cambio porque quiso-suspirando profundamente-si sigue asi viejo yo no se si deba continuar con esta relacion...

Chad asentio en acuerdo con troy , aunque no deja de preocuparse por su amigo,a sabiendas que muy en el fondo no era la nueva aptitud de gabriella que le molestaba a troy, era la ausencia de sharpay lo que afectaba realmente a su amigo, sea que troy lo admita o no, el chad al igual que kelsi y taylor estan mas que concientes que troy bolton esta en amor con sharpay evans, lastima que descubrio lo que sentia demasiado tarde,mientras ellos charlaban, taylor , kelsi y zeke llegaron para hablar con troy porque evidentemente el tema de la discusion de troy con gabriella obviamente fue un tema a vox-populi en el high school,aparentemente gabriella y todo lo relacionado con ella sera a partir de hoy el tema a enfocarse de los estudiantes del east high school...Acercandose a los chicos taylor saludos a ambos...

Taylor sonriendo a chad: Hey chad, hey troy

Chad besando la mejilla de taylor: Hey baby como estan ustedes chicos...

Kelsi sonriendo: Estamos bien, pero supongo que sabes que nosotros estamos enterados de lo que paso en el pasillo con gabs-mirando fijamente a troy continuo-nos pueden decir que fue lo que paso exactamente chicos...

Troy suspirando profundamente: No hay mucho que decir chicos, es lo mismo de siempre cada vez que alguien dice solamente el nombre de sharpay, gabs se vuelve histerica, y no solamente ella -mirando fijamente a kelsi continuo-tambien jason le molesta que se hable de ella y no entiendo el porque ,entre nosotros no recuerdo que shar siendo la reina del hielo se haya metido con el

Kelsi tranquila: Lo se troy y yo misma lo pondre en su lugar cuando lo vea, le explique detenidamente nuestra relacion con sharpay pero obviamente por lo que veo, no entendio ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije...

Taylor preocupada: Que vamos hacer chicos, porque evidentemente esos dos no van a dar su brazo a torcer con respecto a sharpie, a pesar que ella no esta entre nosotros, lo minimo que podemos hacer por ella es no dejar que ellos sigan hablando a sus espaldas ,realmente es injusto para ella...

Zeke firmemente: Bueno chicos al menos yo de verdad entendi lo que paso entre ustedes con sharpay ,asi que cuente conmigo para lo que sea, pero entre ustedes ultimamente gabs es otra cosa...

Todos suspiraron profundamente zeke estaba en lo cierto seria dificil que gabs dejara de hablar y menospreciar a sharpay, pero troy que penso minuciosamente en lo que taylor dijo, sabe que ella estaba en lo correcto, lo minimo que puede hacer por el amor que le tiene a la ex-reina del hielo es limpiar su nombre y no permitir que nadie ni siquiera gabriella volviera a manchar el nombre de sharpay evans: Pero para sorpresa de todos se estaba acercando a ellos nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Ryan evans, no hay que decir que por la mirada fria de troy y sus amigos ,definitivamente ryan no era bienvenido entre ellos...asi que troy friamente se dirijio a ryan...

Troy friamente:Que quieres evans...no te parece suficiente lo que hiciste...

Ryan suspirando profundamente:Solo vine a hablar con ustedes para disculparme despues de todo lo que hice...

Chad sarcastico: Ohhhhh que bien por ti , supongo que te disculpaste primeramente con tu hermana verdad...

Ryan no respondio...

Taylor friamente: Por lo que veo no lo hiciste verdad...como puedes pedirnos perdon a nosotros si ni siquiera hablaste con sharpay que es la verdadera afectada de todo esto...

Ryan suspirando tristemente:No tuve el tiempo de hablar con ella,cuando fui a casa ella ya no estaba,se que soy un mal hermano mayor...

Kelsi sarcastica: No me digas einstein, nunca defendiste a sharpay cuando nosotros o otras personas la atacaron, no la apoyaste en el musical de lava springs, y ni hablar que nos hiciste creer a nosotros y a la gente en general que ella queria arruinar la relacion de troy y gabriella,asi que entre nosotros peor hermano no puedes ser...

Ryan tranquilamente: Lo se y tienen razon ,y para que vean que realmente he cambiando les dire algo importante para ustedes-mirando a troy-especialmente para ti troy

Troy seriamente : No creo que lo que nos puedas decir sea importante,asi que vamonos chicos...

En el momento en que los chicos se iban ryan no aguanto mas, tenia que hacerles saber que realmente estaba arrepentido y que sobre todo queria mas que nada recuperar a su hermana...asi que para llamar la atencion de troy y los demas grito a viva voz.

Ryan gritando fuertemente: SE DONDE ESTA SHARPAY...

Y no hay que decir que todos ellos, especialmente troy bolton, se quedaron paralizados , el cuerpo de troy bolton se quedo congelado com una estatua viviente, realmente lo que mas anhelaba en la vida en ese momento es saber donde esta sharpay y conocer si realmente esta bien y tal vez le guste o no ver si ella es feliz sin el, no sabia si debia confiar realmente en ryan despues de lo que sucedido con sharpay, pero mirandolo fijamente se dio cuenta que esta vez se sentia que estaba siendo sincero asi que acercandose un poco mas a ryan...

Troy firmemente: Si realmente estas diciendo la verdad con respecto a sharpay...de por favor dinos donde estas, y si ella esta bien...

Ryan sonriendo sinceramente: Te respondere con respecto a lo segundo definitivamente esta bien y feliz...puesto que ella esta en donde nadie ni siquiera yo me lo hubiese imaginado...

Taylor firmemente: Bueno dinos de una vez por todas donde esta sharpay...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Ok esta bien...ahi va...troy ,chicos mi hermana la ex-reina del hielo sharpay evans esta en nada mas y nada menos que en tennesse que tal...

Todos los chicos a la vez: QUEEEEEEEE?

Georgia, Tennesse

Ocean High School:

Ya la hora de la verdad llego para nuestra sharpay evans, despues de sentirse plenamente libre de cualquier rango que le recuerde a su vida pasada como la "reina del hielo", en estos momentos se esta dirigiendo con sus amigos a su nueva escuela, mejor dicho a su antigua escuela donde estudio cuando era pequeña antes de mudarse a la ciudad de albuerquerque,mientras iba en el coche de rico, se puso a pensar como sera el comienzo de clases en el Ocean High school, su escuela es muy parecida al east, puesto que por lo que sus amigos le contaron ,evidentemente hay una division entre populares y los nerds, sonrio mentalmente obiamente sus amigos de populares no tienen nada y ella a partir de hoy tampoco lo cual la hace mas feliz que antes, se siente mas segura de si misma, y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella misma sin el temor del que diran, ella sabe que en el momento que entre a su antigua escuela va a tener que enfrentarse a la reina abeja y el chico popular pero extrañamente para ella misma no tenia temor alguno es mas ,sabes que va a sentir lo que padecieron los estudiantes del east cuando ella los enfrento, pero por otro lado se dara el lujo de poner en su lugar a esa reina abeja en el momento en que se enfrente...porque de ninguna manera va a sufrir lo que padecio en alburquerque. Casi llegando a donde rico se estaciona , un coche de lujo se atraveso...haciendo que rico frene de inmediato...

Sharpay sorprendida: Que rayos rico,chicas quienen son esos idiotas...

Allison suspirando profundamente: Parece pago que de una vez vas a conocer a nuestra "reina del hielo" junto con su pelele ,digo novio...

Y sharpay no tuvo tiempo de responder ,cuando de repente un chico alto rubio, musculoso de piel palida y ojos marrones profundos, y una chica tambien alta un poco mas que sharpay...de pelo rojo...pero su ropa extraña,es decir un top corto,de un color, una chaqueta de otro color, en fin cuando sharpay la vio fijamente de una se pregunto si el carnaval volvio nuevamente aqui en tennesse...entonces penny le susurro a sharpay.

Penny susurrando en voz baja a sharpay: Pago ella es Carol y el chico es su novio Austin...

Pero antes que sharpay pudiera decir cualquier cosa ,,,,carol se le acerco a ellos ...

Carol molesta: Que les pasa nerds es que en este mundo no saben ocupar su lugar, este puesto es d gente importante o sea nosotros-mirando de reojo a sharpay-veo que hay alguien mas con ustedes...parece que su club aceptan a cualquier cosa...

Sharpay pensando maliciosamente:"_WOW aparentemente no tengo mucho de que preocuparme, primeramente porque por muy reina del hielo que fui , por lo menos me sabia combinar, y en cambio esta deja mucho que desear, y en cuanto al cerebro se refiere, digamos que la pobre ni siquiera estaba al momento de la reparticion de cerebros...ahora es mi turno de ponerla en su lugar"_saliendo de sus pensamientos miro a carol y hablo-Oh querida mis amigos me hablaron de ti, pero nunca me dijieron acerca de tu inteligencia , y ahora se porque,porque inteligente precisamente no eres, ademas no te parece que el carnaval ya paso hace tiempo para que llegues disfrazada a la escuela...

Y todos los estudiantes que estaban observando todo ,estaban realmente en shock ,nadie habia hablado asi de esa manera a la reina abeja del ocean school, mientras que austin que estaba en un silencio total observo a la muchacha morena delante de el y no sabe que le sorprende mas su belleza impresionante o el hecho que a pesar de ser una nerd se enfrento como nadie a su novia,por su parte los amigos de sharpay estaban silencisamente riendose de la cara de carol, realmente no se espero enfrentarse a una muy segura de si misma sharpay evans, y carol ni se diga estaba furiosa,como se atreve esa don nadie hablar con ella de esa manera ,acaso no sabe quien es...

Carol furiosa: Como te atreves nerd ,hablame a mi de esa manera ,acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Por supuesto que lo se tu eres la todopoderosa Carol la reina abeja de la escuela, pero la que no sabe con quien se esta metiendo eres tu pero luego tu inteligencia no te da para pensar verdad,como no soy tan mala y me da lastima tu ignorancia mi nombre es sharpay evans, y como tu cerebro brillo a ultima hora efectivamente soy una nerds, soy la quinta en caso de que no sepas contar...

Y una carcajada grupal entre los estudiantes se genero causando que carol , se volviera furiosa mas si es posible,,,,su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate asi que viendo que no podia con sharpay...miro a su novio en busqueda de ayuda...

Carol histerica mirando a austin. Bebe ...no piensas hacer algo...no te das cuenta que esa don nadie se esta metiendo conmigo sin yo habrle hecho nada...

Austin confundido: Que? quieres que haga nena...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhh reina abeja no insistas,,,no se si te diste cuenta pero tu novio estaba parado como estatua, evidentemente no tiene ninguna intencion de ayudarte-mirando fijamente a los dos- ah por favor muevanse ustedes primero al menos que el carro de tu novio sufra un pequeño rayon,y definitivamente no seria bueno para nadie...

Austin mirando friamente a sharpay: tu nerds de segunda no te atreverias...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente a austin: Quieres apostar

Austin mirando fijamente a sharpay sonrio internamente, frente a el esta una chica con agallas de verdad que por encima se ve que no le importa un comino el hecho de que el sea popular, suspiro profundamente debe darle el punto a esta chica, viendo como actuo contra carol definitivamente es capaz de rayar su carro y otra cosa mas,asi sin mas que decir ,,,sin importar lo que pinese lo demas se dirijio a carol...

Austin mirando a carol: Vamos nena, vamos a movernos quieres...

Carol en shock: Pero bebe que te pasa, no puedes hacer esto, menos en frente de estos estupidos nerds

Austin suspirando profundamente: Vamos nena fijate bien en el puesto, es insignificante no vale la pena en cambio a la derecha esta un mejor lugar para gente con clase como nosotros y no plebeyas y sin valor como ellos...

Carol mas tranquila sonriendo a austin: Tienes razon bebe, realmente eres el chico mas dulce e inteligente ,y por suerte todo mio-mirando a sharpay y sus amigos-en cuantos a ustedes tienen suerte que mi novio tiene buen corazon y se compadecio de ustedes ...

Sharpay sonriendo alegremente: Si seguro, seguramente tuvo miedo de que le rayaran su auto, pero entre nosotros gracias por su supuesta compasion...jajajajaja

Austin agarro del brazo a carol y se la llevo antes que dijiera algo mas, se subieron al auto y se movieron hacia la derecha no sin antes austin mirar fijamente a sharpay dandole una pequeña sonrisa, que no fue desapercibida por rico y las chicas...

Rico confundido :Ehhhh pago que fue eso, porque austin russo te sonrio...

Sharpay mas confundida que rico: La verdad rico ni idea, sabra dios que piensa ese chico popular...

Allison sonriendo: Bueno paypay que piensas hasta ahora de nuestro primer dia de clases...

Brigit asustada: Si porque ya tienes a carol como enemiga numero uno...

Penny suspirando profundamente: Por favor brigit no exageres, esa bruja es el enemigo numero uno de cualquiera-mirando a sharpay continuo-pero en serio pago que te parece la escuela hasta los momentos...

Sharpay sonriendo alegremente:Pero chicos ni siquiera hemos entrado, pero entre ustedes definitivamente este sera el mejor comienzo de año de mi vida jajajajaja


	11. La reina del hielo del oceans school

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney solo poseo la historia...**

Georgia, Tennesse.

Ocean High Shool:

Despues de la experiencia mas cercana de sharpay con la nueva "reina del hielo" ,ella junto a sus amigos entraron al pasillo principal de la escuela, para dirigirse a la direccion y asi recoger su horario de clases, para empzar finalmente con esta nueva vida, que practicamente le hara olvidar o por lo menos eso espera,todo lo sucedido en alburquerque, mientras caminaba con sus amigos ,se dio cuenta que a pesar de que en su escuela existen tambien la division de clases sociales , por los menos se ve que los estudiantes aqui se pueden conllevar tranquilamente entre ellos, lo que en alburquerque definitivamente no fue asi, suspiro profundamente ni ella misma entiende porque sigue pensando tanto en su vida pasada, especialmente en troy bolton, esta decidida a sacarselo de la cabeza, pero una cosa es decirlo, la otra es logralo, sacudio mentalmente la cabeza cueste lo que le cueste se olvidara de el "rey del baloncesto" como sea, no es posible que despues que el la abandono para ser popular, y encima de eso la cambia por gabriella montez,ella todavia piensa en el definitivamente a pesar de lo que la gente piensa de que la reina del hielo no tiene sentimientos,ella los tienes es mas desearia no tenerlos,asi no sufriria mas tiempo por try volviendo a la realidad de su entorno se encntro en la direccion de la escuela.

Sharpay sonriendo a la secretaria: Buenos dias mi nombre es sharpay evans,soy nueva aqui, asi que me gustaria pedir mi horario si no es mucha molesta...

Secretaria seriamente: Bueno permiteme chequear tus datos...tu nombre es sharpay michelle evans de 17 años proveniente de Alburquerque cierto-viendo que sharpay asentio continuo-efectivamente tu tutora legal es Rhonda Mashall...asi que aqui tienes epmpiezas de una vez...

Sharpay sonriendo: Gracias, muchas gracias...revisando minuciosamente su horario se dio cuenta que para fortuna de ella la mayoria de las clases la tenia con sus amigos o al menos uno de ellos...asi que salio para encontrarse precisamente cn ellos, entonces penny fue la primera que noto la presencia de sharpay

Penny: Hey pago que paso, ya te dieron tu horario...

Sharpay sonriendo: Si penny efectivamente me lo dieron...y que creen chicos por lo menos tendre una clase con cada uno de ustedes que les parece...

Brigit emocionada: Yayyyyy pay tendras clases con nosotros y asi no tendras que temer a la sangrona de carol...

Sharpay sonriendo a brigit: Gracias brit por tu preocupacion, pero sabes tambien como yo que esa chica cuando me vuelva a ver me va a querer matar literalmente-viendo a sus amigos de reojo continuo-pero si algo me sirvio la experiencia traumatica de ser la reina del hielo, es saber te antemanos, sus ataques y sus insultos que entre nosotros no son nada originales, otra cosa se a ciencia cierta que tienen miedo de que yo vuelva hacer la reina del hielo, pero de una les digo que el hecho de que me defienda de esa loca, no significa que yo vuelva hacer la reina del hielo, una vez lo dije a los gatos monteces la reina del hielo no regresara por nada ni nadie, asi que pueden estar tranquilos de esos chicos ,confien en mi quieren...

Y cuando ella dijo eso sus amigos suspiraron profundamente, definitivamente se sintieron que se quitaron un peso de encima, realmente ellos que la conocian perfectamente saben de antemano lo dificil que fue para ella, transformarse en una chica muy distinta a ella , solo para poder defenderse de los ataques e insultos de los estudiantes del east high y lo que peor aun defenderse de sus propios amigos y varias veces de su hermano gemelo...

Allison seriamente: Bueno si es asi pay ,bueno me alegro entonces por ti...pero hablando de otra cosa que clase tienes primero...

Sharpay tranquila: Bueno dejame ver...ah ya tengo ciencia ,primero, y despues historia...y ustedes chicos...

Rico sonriendo a sharpay: Bueno pago, allison y yo tenemos contigo ciencia, y brigit y penny tienen matematicas, pero despues es lo contrario , es decir , brigit y penny tienen contigo historia, mientras que aly yo yo matematica...

Sharpay emocionada: Yayyyyyyyy lo sabias chicos mientras tengamos las clases juntos no habra ningun problema...

Sus amigos asentieron y juntos fueron a clases...

Mientras que en el East High Shool en Alburquerque:

En el gimnasio del east high school ,hubo un silencio casi sepustral entre troy,sus amigos y el propio ryan, definitivamente era extraño por no decir insolito que sharpay evans hueyera de ellos hacia un lugar tan inospito y definitivamente distinto a lo que sharpay estaba acostumbrado como lo es tennesse, para troy realmente las palabras de sharpay al final de la carta al referirse ella misma como la "Chica del Pueblo", deben significar algo, quizas tal vez en tennese sharpay era realmente la chica que el conocio, su mejor amigo y obviamente su primer amor, tal vez en ese lugar ella no tuvo que fingir nada, tal vez ahi tenia personas que la querian como ella era, sin tener que cambiar nada, suspiro profundamente la seguridad que tuvo sharpay para enfrentarse a el , como a sus amigos e incluso a su propio hermano gemelo es el mayor indicativo que alla ella fue feliz por lo cual teme que tal vez sharpay evans no regrese nunca mas a alburquerque, asi que para aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas, nuevamente se dirijio a ryan...

Troy sumamente tranquilo: Ryan como es eso que tu hermana esta en tennesse...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Bueno por una parte al igual que ustedes me sorprendio que ella decidiera irse alla, pero lo poco que recuerdo cuando era pequeño es que mama que nacio ahi, nos llevaba siempre de vacaciones, a mi en particular nunca me gusto, en cambio a shar, a ella le encanto , ademas que ella tenia amigos alla.

Zeke en shock: Sharpay Evans tenia amigos?

Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que troy, ryan y sus amigos le dieron una mirada geliada a zeke que congelaria a cualquiera, dandole a entender que no le gusto mucho su comentario, entonces el chad intervino...

Chad sarcastico: Por supuestp que debe tener amigos alla, al igual que los tuvo aqui, aunque entre tu y yo nosotros no podiamos considerarnos como sus amigos, despues de lo que le hicimos a ella, zeke...

Taylor suspirando profundamente: Bueno pero ryan sabes con quien se quedo y como sabemos nosotros que estas diciendo la verdad y no es otra treta tuya...

Ryan firmemente : Porque mi padre me lo conto ,asi que de ninguna manera estoy mintiendo si quieren vayan y preguntele a el mismo-viendo que todos se mantuvieron en silencio continuo-Y en cuanto con quien se quedo mi hermana, creo que se quedaria con la mejor amiga de mi mama Rhonda Marshall, ella nos cuido desde pequeño a sharpay y a mi, pero definitivamente se creo un lazo entre ella y sharpay asi que de seguro se quedaria con ella...

Todos al principio se encontraban digiriendo la informacion dada por ryan , y saben que no mintio debido a que si su padre esta en acuerdo con la decision de sharpay ,obviamente ryan no se interpondria para nada, la pregunta en el aire para troy y sus amigos es ahora que?, ya todos estaban concientes de que sharpay evans se encontraba bien, y por lo dicho por ryan evidentemente estaba en buenas manos, esa tal rhonda debe querer mucho a sharpay para dejar que ella se quede con ella, pero lo que troy bolton estaba experimentando es la sensacion de un total corazon roto, porque es mas que obvio que nunca tendra la oportunidad de hacer las paces con sharpay,y hacer lo imposible por reconquistarla, ya que si ella no se hubiera ido hace rato hubiera mandado a gabriella al bote, pero con esto esta mas que claro y por la felicidad de sharpay que eso ya no puede ser,los amigos de troy pensaron en lo mismo que el, pero a forma de la amistad claro esta, ni el chad,taylor y kelsi tendran la oportunidad de reconciliarse, pero lo que nadie sabe es que ryan para reconciliarse con ellos y sobre todo con su hermana tiene un as bajo la manga, increiblemente fue zeke el que noto la sonrisa de ryan , asi que por lo tanto el fue el primero que rmpio el silencio...

Zeke confundido por la sonrisa de ryan: Hey viejo que te pasa, no me digas que te alegra que no vamos a volver a ver a tu hermana, pense que habias cambiado...

Ryan sonriendo mas: Por supuesto que he cambiado, sobre todo porque yo mas que nadie quiero volver a verla, por eso creo que existe una posibilidad lejana de reencontrarnos con ella, pero al menos una posibilidad...

Kelsi interesada: Que posibilidad ryan? de que estas hablando...

Ryan seriamente : Estoy hablando del intercambio estudiantil...

Troy y sus amigos a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEE ?

Ryan mas tranquilo: Bueno como ustedes saben cada 6 meses hay un intercambio de estudiantes de nuestra escuela con otras instituciones verdad-viendo que ellos asentieron continuo-buenos los estudiantes del east high que deseen trasladarse de intercambio , deben tener promedio positivos, y por suerte para nosotros ,cada uno de lo que estamos aqui, estamos en dicho promedio mis estimados colegas...

Taylor confundida; Pero aun no entiendo explicate por favor...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Me refiero que tratemos de obtener el intercambio, ya que la institucion elegida a ser el intercambio es la famosa escuela de artes y deportes Ocean High School de Georgia Tennesse...

Y cuando ryan nombro la escuela, todos se estaban en shock,salvo chad que parece ser su pan de cada dia que no haya entendido nada...por lo cual pregunto..

Chad confundido: Pero esa escuela que tiene que ver con sharpay?

Y ahora fue el turno del pobre chad de encontrarse con las miradas gelidas de todos, incluso zeke entendio lo que quiso decir ryan...por lo tanto taylor golpeo la cabeza de chad ...

Taylor golpeando a chad: Eres un tonto chad no ves que esa escuela esta en georgia tennesse, al igual que sharpay, por lo tanto es lo mas seguro que ella estudie ahi verdad ryan...

Ryan sonriendo a taylor: Efectivamente taylor, papa me conto todo, en este momentos ella debe estar comenzando sus clases, alla estan un poco mas atrasados que nosotros por lo que creo que es mejor para ella ,asi se podra poner al dia facilmente, ademas de seguros sus amigos de alla le ayudaran en todo...

Troy pensando:"_Asi que estas empezando tus clases hoy sharpay, me pregunto como estas haciendo alla, si tus amigos de alla como dicen ryan son incondicionales contigo de seguro no tengo porque preocuparme, se que estas mas feliz alla que aqui, pero eso no me quita la esperanza de hacerte cambiar de opinion, si ese intercambio se da, te lo juro sharpay evans que voy por ti,y nada ni nadie se interpondra en mi camino para recuperarte"_

De nuevo en el Ocean High School en Tennesse:

Ya se iniciaron formalmente las clases para nuestra sharpay evans, en estos momentos se encontraba en la clase de ciencia con sus amigos rico y allison,pero no todo es bueno para ellos, ya que su profesor estaba retrasado, pero eso no era lo peor para ella y sus amigos, lo peor era que la reina del hielo de su escuela Carol iba tambien a estar en sus clases, y esta al pecartarse de la presencia de sharpay ,despues de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento decir que estaba molesta era poco, la chica que nuevamente se vestia como una chica de la calle (a/n: perdon por mi expresion ) estaba furiosa ,asi que de una empujo a sharpay al suelo y sonriendo maliciosamente s dirijio en voz alta a sus compañeros...

Carol sonriendo maliciosamente: Esto es lo que pasa para aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino-mirando friamente a sharpay continuo-en cuanto a ti que esto te sirva de leccion, de ninguna manera te vuelvas a dirijir a mi como lo hiciste antes...

Ante ese comentario allison estaba furiosa iba a decir algo ,pero sharpay se levanto y suavemente detuvo a allison ante de que pudiera cometer una locura contra carol...

Sharpay sonriendo a allison : Tranquila aly yo estoy bien no me paso nada ni siquiera un rasguño, y ademas la pobre chica aqui presente no tiene ni siquiera las agallas para enfrentarme de tu a tu-mirando a carol maliciosamente continuo-Ohhh querida yo evidentemente no tengo nada pero si yo fuera tu viera mis manos porque al parecer una de tus uñas esta rota que tal ...jajajaja

Carol iba a decirle algo ,pero cuando vio una de sus uñas rotas , de una empezo a tener un verdadero ataque de panico, a tal nivel que hizo caso omiso a las risas de sus compañeros, entonces llamo fuertemente a sus amigas por no decir sus "sirvientes"

Carol chillando fuertemente: Zoe , jen vengan aqui 911 ahora esto es un 911 ...

Zoe llegando rapidamente: Quien murio, alguien murio carol dime quien please.

Carol furiosa : Nadie murio idiota...

Jen confundida: Entonces por que llamaste al 911

Carol a punto de perder la paciencia: No llame al 911 tontas esto es un 911, una de mis uñas se quebro , no les parece que lo que me paso es una verdadera emergencia...

Zoe y Jen a la vez: OHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y todo el mundo se estaba riendo a carcajadas a costa de la reina abeja, mientras que sharpay tambien se reian mentalmente penso que carol y sus amigas la iban a divertir de lo lindo,pero sabe que debe mantenerse a pie de plomo, porque por experiencia propia siente que carol no se ha mostrado tal como es, esta chica con solo al verla siente que realmente es cruel y despiadada que a diferencia de ella, carol no esta fingiendo nada es su naturaleza ser mala, por eso debe cuidarse de ella y sobre todo proteger a sus amigos. La paranoica carol por su parte se dirijia al baño y se detuvo en la puerta del saln para ver fijamente a sharpay...

Carl furiosa: Juro evans que esta me la pagaras , esto no se queda asi me entendiste...y se fue aun chillando maldiciones hacia sharpay...

Rico mirando a sharpay y allison: Bueno chicas este comienzo de año definitivamente es interesante por decir lo menos...

Allison suspirando profundamente: Y se podra mas interesante rico , no miren atras pero adivinen quien acaba de llegar...

Rico y Sharpay sigilosamente se voltearon para ver al unico austin russo y por la cara de piedra que tiene ademas de los gritos de carol que se puede oir hasta los campos de tennesse,evidentemente esta enterado del roce que tuvieron carol y sharpay, tambien esta el hecho de que se esta acercando a ellos ,por lo cual no hay duda alguna que sabe todo lo que paso...

Austin mirando friamente a sharpay: Hey tu campesina que le hiciste a mi novia...

Sharpay no se inmuto al comentario dado pr austin, ya que realmente ella es asi, pero sonrio maliciosamente, tambien jugara un poco con la mente del chcio popular...

Sharpay fingiendo sorpresa: QUE? YO que hice...no se que de que estas hablando...

Austin friamente: No te hagas la que no sabes,,,,,mi novia salio llorando de aqui estaba histerica y de seguro fue tu culpa...

Rico susurrando a allison: Ni que fuera la primera vez que esa bruja se pone histerica...

Austin mirando friamente a rico: QUE dijiste enano...

Sharpay interponiendose entre austin y rico: Primero no es ningun enano, segundo...no hace falta ser adivino para ver que tu novia chilla por todo, hasta yo que apenas tengo horas aqui, se que no hay nada por lo cual tu queridisima novia no chille ok y tercero tu bendito problema es conmigo y solamente conmigo asi sin mas que decir ...como resolvemos nuestras diferencia supuestad realeza...

Y decir que austin russo estaba en shock es el eufemismo del año, nunca se imagino en su vida a una chica que lo pusiera en su lugar, la chica delante de el, ademas de ser impresionantemente hermosa y caliente mas que todas las chicas de la esculea , incluyendo a su odiosa novia, tambien es una chica ingeniosa inteligente, pero sobretodo que lo saca de quicio como nadie...por eso mas friamente se dirijio a ella...

Austin mirando friamanete a sharpay: Quien diablos te crees que eres campesina, al hablarme de esa manera,,,,es que no sabes quien soy yo...

Sharpay sarcasticamente: Ohhhhhhhh esto es un dejavu o que'? Tu adorada novia me pregunto lo mismo y tu y yo sabemos lo que paso-mirando friamente a austin- bueno para responderte de una pienso que eres un arrogante,cinico, hijo de mama y papa que seguro todo lo que obtienes no es precisamente por tus esfuerzos o inteligencia,,,,,poque si fueras inteligente de una no tendrias como novia a esa bruja verdad, ah y por ultimo piensas mas en ti mismo que lo demas, no ves a la gente a tu alrededor solo lo que a ti te conviene...y por ultimo y no menos importante eres un completo idiota...asi que eso es todo lo que creo que eres...dime si estoy en lo cierto o no...

Y nuevamente austin y todo el salon se quedaron en total silencio, mientras que rico y allison sonreian mentalmente la cara de austin al escuchar el discurso de sharpay definitivamente no tenia precio, pero de repente Austin sin pensarlo 2 veces agarro firmemente a sharpay y la acorralo hacia la pared y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para ambos...

Sharpay pensando:"_Que rayos esta pasando, porque ese idiota me mira asi, tengo que admitir que es guapo de verdad...espera sharpay que estas pensando...hellooooo troy bolton no te recuerda algo, no definitivamente las historias no se repiten para ti sharpay evans"_

Austin pensando:"_Dios mio que chica tan increible,pretenciosa,altanera, hermosa,bella de ojos marrones por lo cual me moriria...stop austin tienes novia...es carol la chica mas caliente de la escuela ,salvo que ahora estoy frente a la nueva chica mas caliente de la escuela ...por dios austin s posbile que este cayendo por la campesina sharpay evans"..._

Ambos se miraban fijamente y austin se inclinaba mas hacia el rostro de sharpay, pero antes que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa una voz firme llamo la atencion de todos...

Prof. Parker:QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

Continuara...


	12. Austin el chico popular

**A/Nota: Hey lo siento lectores por mi falta de actualizacion, pero en mis otras historias que estan en ingles, hay personas que no se siente muy sastifechas, y practicamente, me echan en cara por asi decirlo mi falta de aprendizaje, por lo que entenderan que esta semana he estado de un animo y no precisamente bueno...pero eso no importa ya, voy a continuar escribiendo pese a quien le pese...ahora con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse:<span>

Ocean High School.

En el momento que el prof. Parker entro inmediatamente, tanto austin como sharpay se separaron , por lo cual nuevamente el prof. Parker se dirijio tanto a sharpay como a austin.

Prof. Parker seriamente: Ustedes dos me pueden explicar que es lo que acabo de ver

Sharpay mirando fijamente al prof: No esta pasando nada profesor, fue un accidente, sin poder evitarlo austin tropezo con algo y sin querer cayo sobre mi-mirando a austin continuo-no es asi austin.

Austin en shock: EHHH si asi es profesor parker, como la...digo sharpay dijo fue un total accidente...

Profesor Parker profundamente: Bueno si asi esta bien, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir-viendo a sharpay- jovencita no te ha visto antes, me imagino que eres la nueva chica proveniente de alburquerque...

Sharpay sonriendo al prof: Si profesor parker , soy la estudiante del east high, de albuquerque...

Profesor Parker seriamente: Bueno si es asi, y ya que estamos en clases, nos puede hacer el honor de presentarse ante toda la clase srta. evans

Sharpay suspiro profundamente, sabia que esto iba a venir, no sabia que iba a decir, evidentemente aqui en tennesse nadie debe saber que ella fue una reina del hielo como carol, pero tambien sabe que los estudiantes del ocean high no son tontos, deben asumir que hubo una razon para que ella dejara a una escuela tan prestigiosa como el east high, para trasladarse a una escuela de bajo perfil como el ocean high si ella puedo fingir por 4 años, ser alguien que no era ,de seguro puede actuar normal y mentirle a su profesor y todos sus compañeros de clase ,asi que es ahora o nunca.

Sharpay mirando a todos sus compañeros: Ante todos muy buenos dias, me llamo Sharpay Michelle Evans, naci aqui en georgia , tennesse, pero a los 5 años me mude a alburquerque donde creci y estudie, hasta el dia de hoy,me gusta los deportas,salir con amigos, y vivir mi vida sin complejos-tomando nuevamente un respiro continuo-la razon de mi salida del east high, fue porque no me sentia acorde al estilo de vida de los estudiantes de la escuela ( es una mentira a media, porque si supieran...),

Carol sarcasticamente: Si seguro o quizas nadie soportaba tu presencia, es mas de seguro nadie queria a alguien como tu,debido a tu aptitud arrgante y altiva...

Por dentro las palabras de carol calaron profundamente en el corazon de sharpay ,porque aunque carol no lo sabia esa era la verdadera razon de sharpay de regresar a tennesse, pero de ahi que ella lo reconozca a viva voz, y sobretodo frente a la reina abeja de su escuela ,eso era otra cosa. Asi que no se inmuto y con una sonrisa maliciosa volvio hablar a todos sus compañeros por igual, claro enfocandose especialmente a carol.

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh mi querida compañera Carol, que equivocada estas, si ustedes compañeros piensa que nuestra compañera Carol estan en lo correcto , les sugiero a todos que vayan a la direccion y chequeen ustedes mismos , mis notas, y se daran cuenta que yo era una de las mejores estudiantes del east high , es mas tengo el aval de la prof. Darbus, encargada del area de teatro que puede dar fe de todo lo que les acabo de decir...

Profesor Parker en shock: QUEEE? usted señorita evans fue alumna de una de mis mejores amiga, la señora Darbus-viendo que sharpay asentio continuo-entonces usted deber ser la niña de que tanto me hablaba, acerca de que hizo 17 musicales, estoy en lo correcto .

Sharpay sonriendo al prof.: Efectivamente esta en lo correcto profesor, yo soy esa niña, la señora Darbus fue mi tutora y mi guia en todo mis estudios en el east high...

Y decir que carol estaba molesta por los logros de sharpay evans, era una subestimacion, definitivamente en tan solo horas ,sharpay evans se ha convirtido en su peor pesadilla, como se atreve una don nadie como evans ser mejor que ella, tiene que pensar minuciosamente, debe crear un plan perfecto para deshacerse de la nerds campesina, porque si esa chica sique en su escuela puede estar segura que su reinado de terror en el ocean high no durara mucho tiempo, mientras que los amigos de sharpay cada vez mas estan muy orgullosos de ella, saben perfectamente que fue dificil para sharpay contar a media su salida del east high, si la gente supieran la verdad, en especial carol de seguro se caeria para atras,por el otro lado un muy silencioso austin russo, estuvo muy atento a las palabras de sharpay, realmente esta chica es una caja de sorpresa, se siente muy intrigado por saber quien es ella en realidad, porque aparentemente es el unico que percibe que hay algo mas con respecto a la ida de sharpay del east high, sonrio mentalmente, como sea ,y a partir de hoy iba averiguar todo lo que se relacione con sharpay evans, no sabe porque pero esta chica es mas de lo que todo el mundo piensa, y el sera el primero en saber quien es sharpay evans en realidad,despues del silencio casi sepustral entre sus alumnos el profesor parker se dirijio a sharpay.

Profesor Parker mirando a sharpay: Esta bien srta. evans, gracias por su presentacion ,ahora puede sentarse, para que continuemos con la clases, viendo que sharpay se sento, mirando a carol continuo-Bueno espero que esto le sirva de leccion srta. spencer, no se puede juzgar a la gente sin conocerla primero...asi que continuemos por favor...

Y nuevamente hubo carcajadas de los estudiantes por el comentario del profesor parker, incluso austin no pudo evitar reirse a eso, por suerte para el , su novia estaba ocupada tratando de no matar a sharpay, que no se dio cuenta de la risa de su novio...

A esa misma hora en Alburquerque:

Despues de su charla con ryan,cada uno de los gatos monteces, analizaban cuidadosamente, la oferta de ryan acerca de tener una oportunidad real de volver a ver a sharpay evans. Cada uno de ellos pensaba en los prost y contra del intercambio estudiantil, por una parte lo bueno de eso, definitivamente seria reencontrarse con la ex-reina del hielo y tratar de reconciliarse con ella, y por otra parte, el ocean high estaba en tennesse, y ellos sabian de antemano que sus padres no le permitirian de ninguna manera irse tan lejos de ellos, pero troy bolton era otra cosa, nunca habia estado tan seguro de si mismo como ahora, ni siquiera estando con gabriella, se ha sentido tan tranquilo y firme como ahora, el se prometio a si mismo que como sea ,iba a estar entre los estudiantes de intercambio, asi tenga que enfrentarse contra su propio padre, y si tiene que terminar su relacion con gabriella montez para poder volver a ver a sharpay evans ,entonces que asi sea, porque internamente hace tiempo que tiene unas ganas de mandar a volar a gabriella, y hablando del diablo, ve de reojo que la "chica supuestamente perfecta" se acerca a el y sus amigos.

Gabriella mirando a troy: Hey troy tenemos que hablar...

Troy suspirando profundamente: No puede ser despues gabriella, tenemos teatro con darbus y tu sabes como ella se pone...

Gabriella firmemente: No tu sabes troy lo que paso hace momentos no puede quedarse asi-mirando por encima de troy se dio cuenta de la presencia de troy-que significa esto troy bolton, que diablos hacen ustedes con ryan evans?

Tanto troy como sus amigos suspiraron profundamente, definitivamente no era su dia , no sabe que decirle a gabriella, obviamente no puede decirle que tiene una oportunidad lejana de reencontrarse con sharpay, si se lo decian ocurriria 2 cosas, 1 que gabriella seria mas loca de lo que actualmente esta, y 2 que ella por sus celos obsesivos haria cualquier cosa para impedirle a el que se reencuentre con sharpay y eso positivamente no lo iba a permitir. Mientras que ryan viendo todo ese escenario, sonrio mentalmente al parecer su hermana y gabriella intercambiaron de papeles, no hay que ser un genio para saber que cada dia mas gabriella supera con creces a su hermana a lo que perra y fria se refiere, por eso mas que nunca decidio cambiar por su hermana e incluso con los gatos monteces...asi que por eso se dirijio a gabriella.

Ryan mirando a gabriella: Gabriella yo mismo te dire que hago con troy y los demas-mirando fijamente a gabriella continuo- estoy tratando de hacer que los chicos me perdonen, y volver a ser amigo de ustedes, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tambien se que cada persona merece una segunda oportunidad, y tu misma lo dijiste gabby, que si la persona se arrepiente de sus errores ,tiene por lo menos el derecho de arreglar las cosas...asi que aqui estoy intentando a mi manera de arreglarme con los chicos , al menos que tengas un problema con eso

Y gabriella estaba en shock, despues de lo que ryan le hizo a ella y troy , encima de eso se atreve hablarle de esa manera, mientras que troy y los demas se mantuvieron en silencio, sonriendo mentalmente al parecer ryan esta cambiando de verdad, y tambien sabe como poner en su lugar a gabriella, asi que decidieron confiar en ryan y que este se enfrente a gabriella de una vez por todas.

Gabriella friamente: Como te atreves hablarme a mi de esa manera, despues de lo que nos hiciste a troy y a mi.

Ryan firmemente: Es por eso que me enfrento a ti gabriella, cara a cara, porque evidentemente yo acepto mis errores , no mas de una vez que a viva voz dije que me quivoque al tratar de separar a ustedes dos, pero es de valiente equivocarse y admitir sus errores, pero lastima que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo gabriella montez...

Gabriella confundida: A que te refieres ryan evans? En que me equivoque segun tu...

Ryan friamente: A que me refiero gabriella?,me refiero a tu aptitud hacia mi hermana, como es posible gabriella que despues que yo mismo a vox populi declare que fui yo el que causo los incidentes de los musicales de invierno y el lava spring y no sharpay, y no ha pasado un dia completo de que hables mal de mi hermana. Sabia tu que mi hermana aun siendo la reina del hielo siempre penso que tu eras 100% mejor que ella, si ella estuviera aqui mismo, se daria cuenta que tu eres de todo menos la chica que ella y los demas idealizaron, en resumen gabriella montez mi hermana sharpay evans es por muy lejos una persona generosa ,increible y fantastica lo que nunca has sido y podras ser...me explique ..srta. perfecta.

En el la hora del almuerzo en el Ocean High School

Mesa de los Populares:

En la mesa de los populares se respiraba de todo menos de un ambiente acogedor, sobretodo por que una alborotada, histerica e insorpotable carol spencer seguia quejandose de la aparicin de cierta chica de cabello castaño, que austin russo la califico como " la campesina sharpay evans".Con respecto a austin russo, su historia viene dada, a que sus padres son gente de alto nivel monetariamente hablando, su madre Teresa russo es una de las mas importantes damas de sociedad, presidenta de una fundacion que de " benefica" no tiene nada, y su padre es Harold russo, entrenador del equipo de futbol americano del ocean high, por lo tanto es evidente el porque austin es tan popular en su escuela.

Austin adquirio las habilidades de su padre, ya que Harold russo era uno de los jugadores de futbol americano , mas proveniente en su epca, por lo cual austin por ser el mayor de sus tres hermanos s vio en la obligacion de seguir ls pasos de su padre, lo ironico de la vida si sharpay evans supiera la historia real de austin, sentiria una sensacion de dejavu , porque austin russo tiene mucho en comun con troy es el mariscal de su equipo, por no decir que todos sus compañeros depende de el, sus mejores amigos brad, tony, y seth, pertenecen al equipo y son populares pero en bajo perfil en comparacion con austin, no hay mas de una chica que no suspire por el, entre porristas, chicas deportista, y tambien chicas nerds, alguna vez no hayan deseado ser novia de el, claro esta eso era antes que se presentara la reina del drama carol spencer.

Hasta ahora ni el mismo austin russo puede explicar la razon del porque esta con carol , el mismo ve en ella, lo odiosa ,chillona, malcriada, caprichosa y la chica mas egoista que haya conocido, tal vez esta con ella, solamente para mantener firmemente su trono como "el Rey del Ocean High".Se habia resignado a seguir manteniendo su mentira, sino fuera por la aparicion de repente de cierta chica de cabello castaño oscuro, que en solo en horas, le ha dado mucho en que pensar,viendo a sharpay de reojo, mientras ella se rie con sus amigos "nerds", piensa nuevamente lo que ocurrio en su primera clase junto, en su casi beso, y el misterio que envuelve a la chica campesina, sonrio mentalmente, el nuevo objetivo de austin russo es conocer a sharpay evans en realidad, y quizas hacer que ella caiga rendido a sus pies, ninguna chica se le ha resistido hasta ahora, no tiene porque ser sharpay evans la primera o si?.Mientras seguia pensando su mejor amigo brad se acerco a el...

Brad mirando a austin: Hey hermano que te pasa? porque esta mirando fijamente a la chica nueva

Austin sorprendido por brad: De que estas hablando brad? yo no estoy mirando a nadie...

Brad sarcastico: Si claro y yo soy el principe de inglaterra...por favor soy tu amigo asi que dime la verdad...

Austin suspirando profundamente: Bueno si , si la he estado mirando ,lo que pasa es que esa chica es muy extraña-viendo como su amigo lo mira de forma perpleja-no m mires asi ,no estoy loco lo que pasa que aqui entre nosotros es realmente raro que alguien se retire asi como asi de una prestigiosa escuela como el east high para venir precisamente a un lugar tan inospito como tennesse.

Brad en acuerdo con austin: Pero est tine que ver cn nosotros, ella pdo haber venido por cualquier cosa, ese no es nuestro problema,,,,

Austin sonriendo maliciosamente: Lo es mi estimado amigo si esa chica se mete con nosotros, y tu ya sabe lo que nos ha hecho a carol y a mi, asi que me tomare este asunto en mis propias manos , le hare pagar el haberse cruzado en mi camino...

Brad curioso: Y que piensas hacer viejo? que plan siniestro tienes en tu mente...

Austin sonriendo mas maliciosamente: Amigo me conoces tan bien...sencillamente yo austin russo voy a enamorar a la chica nueva, voy hacer que sharpay evans caiga rendida a mis pies...

Y asi la siquiente victima de austin russo,tiene nombre y apellido, sharpay evans, pero lo que no sabe austin russo acerca del refran popular" el que juega con fuego se puede quemar" se aplicara perfectamente, porque sharpay evans no es ni lo mas minimo parecido a las otras chicas que el ha utilizado...asi que amanecera y veremo...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota:Nuevamente mis disculpas por mi falta de actualizacion, lo prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido, esta historia mis lectores es bastante largas...asi que tendran mucho con qu entretenerse...y troy y sharpay no se veran en largo tiempo debido a que me enfocare a la nueva vida de sharpay, un nuvo triangulo -austin-carol, asi que revisen por favor...**


	13. Una trampa perfecta

**A/Nota: Hey lectores este capitulo es totalmente desde tennesse, ya que ya empienza los problemas de nuestra sharpay con la reina del hielo carol ,evidentemente carol no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y desde una vez va hacerle la vida de cuadritos a nuestra sharpay , sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney , yo solo poseo la historia...**

Georgia, Tennesse

Ocean High School:

Despues del almuerzo las clases en el ocean high,, siguieron de manera normal con las excepciones de los constantes roces de la reina abeja del ocean y la chica campesina sharpay evans,y hablando de carol ella es de 19 años , pertenece al mismo rasgo social que austin, es una niña de papa y mama, es caprichosa ,egoista , cruel y despiadada y consigue lo que quiere a cualquier costo, y cuando se dice cualquier costo incluye todo ,es decir a muy diferencia de sharpay evans, carol spencer con cara de inocente, se ha involucrado fisicamente y emocionalmente con varios chicos de la escuela, incluyendo a algunos amigos de su novio austin por lo tanto no todo es lo que parece se aplica perfectamente en esta eso si es algo que uno puede dar por seguro es que Carol Spencer no permitira que nada ni nadie se atraviese en su camino, y menos una chica campesina que ha salido de la nada y que de repente se cree la ama y dueña de la escuela ,cuando es carol y unicamente ell la que puede mandar y hacer lo que quiera en su escuela.

Por eso decidio junto con sus amigas, configurar un plan que mande a sharpay evans derechito de donde vino y que le deje la sensacion de desear nunca haberse escrito en su escuela y mucho menos haberse atrevido a meterse con la chica mas poular del ocean high school, sonrio maliciosamente se dirijio a zoe y jen , mientras estaban en receso las 3 se reunieron en la sala de teatro de la escuela y como nadie en el ocean high es muy dado a los musicales y todo eso, carol consiguio que es la oportunidad perfecta para que ella y sus asistentes lleven a cabo el plan que segun ella es perfecto y que de ninguna manera evitara deshacerse de una de la campesina,mal vestida segun ella y inrespeutosa sarpay evans, y al lograr su cometido se aseguraria de dos cosas: la primera seria , mantener firmemente a su novio austin a su lado , no es que desconfiara de el ni nada por el estilo, pero bien dice el dicho por ahi "mas vale prevenir que lamentar" y las miradas de austin hacia la campesina lo decia todo, y segundo y lo mas importante para ella, dar mas que claro a todo el high school que ella es la unica reina de la popularidad de la escuela, y no permitira que los nerds u otras personan digan lo contrario. Mirando fijamente a sus "amigas", hablo por fin...

Carol firmemente: Zoe y jen diganme por favor que saben porque estamos reunidas aqui...

Jen confundida: Para eso estamos aqui carol, para saber porque estamos aqui...

Carol suspiro profundamente , no se puede conseguir buenas ayudantes hoy en dia ,tenia la esperanza que por lo menos zoe si entendia lo que implicaba esta reunion, asi que sin inmutarse se enfrento a zoe...

Carol mirando friamente a zoe: Dime que por lo menos tienes alguna idea de que se trata esta reunion...

Zoe con un nudo en la garganta: Q ue quieres que te diga carol, sabes perfectamente que pensar no es lo mio...

Carol murmurando para si misma: Eso es verdad-mirando friamente a zoe y jen a la vez continuo- miren par de idiotas evidentemente tengo que explicarle la razon, motivo, causa y cirscuntancias para que las cite a las dos para esta reunion de emergencia, asi que por favor les exigo que presten mucha atencion a lo que le diga de lo contrario ya saben a que abstenerse me entendieron...

ambas chicas temerosas de lo que carol podria hacerles asentieron inmediatamente...

Carol seriamente: Muy bien esta reunion es causada debido a una molestia , e insignificante persona que se me cruzo en mi camino, y tiene como nombre y apellido sharpay evans...

Jen inocentemente: Pero si fuera insignificante, no estariamos haciendo esta reunion de emergencia no te parece carol...

Carol furiosa: Que acabo de decir idiota, que no me interrumpas mientras hablo, yo las tengo a las dos para que hagan lo que yo quiera no para que piensen estan claros...

Jen temblando : No yo solo decia...

Carol sarcastica: Si claro como no...-viendo a las dos fijamente continuo-bueno como iba diciento antes que cierta persona me interrumpiera, sharpay evans a tan solo horas se ha convertido en mas que una molestia , en una verdadera pesadilla para mi, lo que significa problemas para ustedes queridas...

Zoe confundida: A que te refieres con eso carol.

Carol sonriendo maliciosamente; Me refiero mis estimadas asistontas, que mientras mas molesta y furica yo este...adivinen quienes seran mis victimas de mi enfado...

Ambas chicas con un nudo en la garganta asentieron y por primera vez por desgracia para ellas entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir carol...

Carol mirando fijamente a sus compañeros: Bueno , evidentemente ninguna de las que estamos aqui queremos eso verdad-viendo que sus amigas asentieron nuevamente continuo- por eso a mi la gran carol, reina del ocean high school y novia del chico mas popular de la escula y porque no de toda tennesse, se me ocurrio una idea para no volver a ver en mi vida a la chica campesina recien llegada a nuestra escuela...

Zoe y Jen a la vez: Tu tienes una idea Carol...

Carol furiosa: Que quisieron decir con eso...

Zoe y Jen a la vez: Nada

Carol tranquilamente. Eso pense...bueno mis queridas amigas lo unico que hay que hacer para acabar con esa recien llegada, es hacer que de una la expulse de la escuela...

Zoe confundida: Pero como carol? que quiere que hagamos...

Carol dandole una pulsera a jen: Esta es una de las pulseras de mi madres, y si pueden pensar un poquito pueden imaginarse que es cara, cuando la campesina rompio una de mis delicadas uñas no se dio cuenta la muy tonta que sin querer me la daño.

Jen inocentemente: Pero eso que tiene que ver con hacer que la chica nueva la expulsen de la escuela...

Carol suspirando profundamente: Si me dejan terminar la explicacion lo entenderan, al menos pienso eso-viendo que sus amigas mantuvieron en silento maliciosamente continuo-bueno mis amigas aparentemente el locker de esa tonta esta cerca de ustedes, y como yo ya consegui su numero por medios de mis contactos, ustedes lo que tienen que hacer es colocar mi pulsera en el locker de la campesina, de lo demas yo me encargo, y de una vez hay media hora llibre mas por las practicas deportivas , por lo tanto tienen suficiente tiempo para hacerlo...

Zoe temerosa: Pero carol si nos descubre...

Carol furiosa: Acabo de decirles que no tengan nada que temer idiotas yo ya tengo preparado todo, asi que haganlo de una vez quieren...esa campesina de una se arrepentira de haberse cruzado en la vida de la gran y todopoderosa Carol Spencer...jajajajajaja

Pero lo que carol y sus amigas no sabian era que brigit y penny las amigas de sharpay escucharon todo lo que tenian planeado en contra de su amiga. Brigit es muy parecida al talento de kelsi es mas tiene el mismo talento, ella es compositora y pianista como kelsi ,asi que se decidio ir a la sala de teatro a practicar y escribir algunas canciones en su camino se tropezo con penny ,y esta como no tenia que hacer ademas que ambas tenian clases juntas decidio acompañarlas, pero lo que ninguna de las dos estaba preparadas para escuchar, lo que acaban de presenciar a carol spencer y sus amigas en un nuevo plan diabolico, pero esta vez dirigido para alguien muy importante para ellas como lo es sharpay evans...

Ambas se mantuvieron ocultas detras del escenario y escucharon perfectamente el plan orquestado por carol, sabian que sharpay no le tenia miedo a la reina del hielo del ocean high , pero eso no significan que no sientan cierto temor por su amiga, mentalmente recordaron como sharpay sufrio y padecio en alburquerque, cada noche que ella los llamaba sonreia felizmente , pero ellas, saben que en el fondo esa sonrisa era fingida, por eso no podria permirise perder a su amiga nuevamente, asi que esperaron silenciosamente que carol y sus arpias dejaran el salon de treatro, asi mas tranquilamente pensaron que hacer para poder proteger a su amiga...asi cuando las 3 chicas salieron del salon de teatro bbirgit empezo con un ataque de panico...

Brigit en panico: Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlo asi , penny por dios esas brujas quieren hacer que expulsen a sharpay de la escuela y tu tan tranquila como si nada...

Penny suspirando profundamente:No puedo decir nada brit, porque sencillamente no me dejas,,,,,en cuanto a sharpay ,acabo de enviar un mensaje a rico para reunirnos aqui con el y allison, sin la presencia de sharpay, tenemos media hora para que entre los cuatros. y resolver esta situacion porque de una esa perra no se va a salir con la suya...

Brigit nuevamente en panico: Oh dios mio, oh dios mio, dios mio...

Penny suspirando nuevamente: Y ahora que brigit por favor calmate...

Brigit nerviosa: Como quieres que me calmes penny no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste...por casualidad especificaste en el mensaje a rico que pago no deberia saber de esta reunion sorpresa-viendo que penny asentio continuo-bueno si tu conoces a rico como yo lo conozco que crees que hara penny dime..

Penny en shock . Oh my godssssss, ese idiota de seguro va a leer el mensaje en voz alta por lo tanto...

Brigit sarcastica: Por lo tanto nuestra sharpay evans se enterara por lo cual nuestro secreto no sera secreto y esta reunion la queramos o no sera de 5 y no de cuatro como se suponia que debia hacer,,,

penny suspiro sabia que brigit estaba en lo cierto , de alguna manera sharpay se enterara de todo...

Mientras en los pasillos del Ocean high

Con allison, rico y sharpay:

Despues del incidente que sharpay y sus amigos tuvieron con austin, parece que todo fue olvidado por los momentos ya que tanto sharpay como allison se reian alegremente de las ocurrencias de rico, todo estaba tan normal hasta que a rico le llego un mensaje que cambiaria el ambiente alegre y feliz entre el y las chicas,allison por estar cerca de rico vio el mensaje y lo leyo silenciosamente, mentalmente oro para que rico no hiciera ninguna tonteria , pero como si el destino quisiera hacerle una mala jugada, rico hizo precisamente eso...

Rico mirando a sharpay: Hey shar , penny y brigit me enviaron un mensaje , pero el mensaje es raro...

Sharpay confundida: Como que extraño rico? porque no lo lees en voz alta para haber si lo entiendo...

Allison gritando fuertemente: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanto sharpay como rico miraron a allison de una manera muy extraña...

Allison nerviosa: Bueno yo digo ehhhh, de seguro no es nada chicos ustedes saben como penny y brigit son

Rico seriamente: Por eso que la conocemos aly sabemos que esto es serio-mirando a sharpay continuo-bueno voy a ller el mensaje shar, espero que tu si lo entiendas..y el mensaje dice-

**rico, ally reunion en el salon de teatro**

**es urgente reina abeja ataca**

**911 nadie debe saber de esta reunion**

**sobre todo cierta ex reina del hielo **

**911,911 en media hora los esperamos.**

**P&B**

Y cuando rico leyo el mesaje en voz alta allison ni siquiera queria abrir los ojos, para no ver la cara de sharpay , pero a regañadientes consigo misma tenia que hacerlo y cuando lo hizo vio a una sharpay muy molesta por lo que acaba de desear que la tragase la tierra, pero nuevamente rico volvio a ser de la suya

Rico confundido: Lo ves sharpay, ves lo que te digo ese mensaje es bien raro no crees...

Y sharpay suspiro profundamente por una parte sabe que deberia molestarse con brigit y penny, pero no puede porque sabe perfectamente que las chicas solo quieren protegerla y ser las grandes amigas que siempre han sido , en cuanto a rico, digamolos que rico esta haciendo un excelente papel de sustituir a su hermano ryan, porque evidentemente el pobre no tiene idea de lo que el mesaje se refiere al decir que ella no deberia estar enterada,,,,asi que miro a rico

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Rico por favor en silencio lee el mensaje y asi lo entenderas mejor...

Y rico al principio estaba confundido por lo que dijo sharpay, pero al final hizo lo que sharpay le dijo, entonces finalmente hizo clic al mensaje y lo entendio perfectamente.

Rico nervioso. Hey pago como que tu no deberias haberte enterado de este mensaje eh...

Sharpay sarcasticamente: Te parece genio...

Allison exclamando: Aleluya lo entendiste lastima que haya sido demasiado tarde

Sahrpay suspirando profundamente: Vamonos entonces ,tenemos una reunion a que asistir-mirando fijamente a allison y rico continuo- y no digan nada porque gracias a alguien le guste o no yo voy a saber que es lo que la reina del hielo tiene preparado para mi, porque rico espero que hayas entendido eso tambien verdad...

Rico asentio y cabizbajo, con allison acompañaron a sharpay para reunirse ccon sus amigas, para saber que planea carol hacerle a sharpay y como esta se enfrentara a sus artimañas, sarpau sonrio mentalmente sin duda alguna esta sera una batalla friamente congelante, entre la actual reina del hielo contra la ex reiha del hielo del east high school...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Buenos lectores hagan sus apuestas, quien ganara el primer round, sera nuestra sharpay o la nueva y espeluznante reina del hielo carol spencer,,,,jajaja troy y sus amigos estaran en el siguiente capitulo creo, no estoy segura pero en fin revisen por favor...**


	14. una reina descubierta

**A/Nota : Hey mis lectores, jajajajaja me van a matar pero se me presento otro pequeñisimo problema, se me daño el internet inalambrico que tal,jijijijiji , bueno yo ya actualizaba esta historia una vez por semana, por lo tanto de verdad no tienen de que preocuparse , como lo dije antes esta historia va a seguir , pase lo que pase, lo siento mucho de verdad, solo queda esperar que me ocurra un verdadero milagro con mi internet...asi que ya veremos, entonces sigamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse<span>

Ocean High School:

Nuevamente los problemas se le presenta a sharpay evans, y debe admitir que esta batiendo su propio record , porque como la reina del hielo en alburquerque, se tardaban horas o dias sus compañeros para acusarla de algo que no hizo, sin embargo aqui en tennesse es todo lo contrario, aqui actua como ella misma, y en pocas horas ya tiene como enemiga numero uno a carol spencer, eso sin contar que cada vez que la reina del drama chilla inmediatamente su novio de "adorno" austin russo sale en su defensa , como si la reina del drama fuera la victima de todo, suspiro profundamente no sabe como se mete tanta veces en problemas, debe hallar la manera de no abrir su boca en vez en cuando, porque cuando lo hace, como se dice el dicho por ahi"es peor el remedio que la enfermedad", asi sin mas que decir, ella ,allison y rico se dirigieron al salon de teatro para reunirse con penny y brigit, para saber de una vez por todas a que abstenerse con la niña mimada del ocean high carol spencer. Llegando al salon o mejor dicho auditorio, muchas memorias llegaron a su mente algunas buenas, otras definitivamente no tanto, por una parte suspiro pensando en troy y en los demas , por otra parte sacudio la cabeza , no puede seguir pensando en el pasado, tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, y una de ellas es salvarse de las garras de la reina del hielo de tennesse, asi que ella se acerco a penny y brigit, lo cual causo que esta estuviera a punto de entrar en panico...

Brigit en panico: Oh dios mio gracias a dios que estas aqui sharpay, oh dios mio que hacemos , como detenemos a la reina abeja , ella tiene un plan malevolo shar, por fa haz algo no permita que nos separen nuevamente...pero porque estan todos tan tranquilos no ven que es una verdadera emergencia...

Y sharpay y sus amigos no sabian que decir, cuando brigit es dramatica, hace ver a sharpay evans como una novata, nadie sabia que decirle , hablaba rapidamente que no se entendia nada de lo que decia, asi que sharpay se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla..

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Primeramente tranquilizate brigit, que no entiendo lo que dices, respira profundamente-viendo que brigit hizo lo que dijo continuo- bueno ahora mas calmadamente explicame que plan malevolo tiene la reina abeja para mi...

Brigit mas tranquila: Bueno shar, penny y yo sin querer la escuchamos decirles a sus asistentes que encontro la manera de deshacerse de ti...

Penny continuando con la historia: Dijo que cuando tu y ella se enfrentaron tu le dañaste una pulsera,por casualidad te recuerdas de la pulsera...

Sharpay tratando de recordar: Si creo que era de plata verdad-viendo que penny y brigit asentieron continuo- pero que tiene que ver esa pulsera conmigo...

Brigit seriamente: Tiene mucho que ver pago, al parecer ella sabe el numero de tu locker , por lo cual enviara a zoe y jen para...

Sharpay terminando por brigit: Para colocar la pulsera en mi casillero y asi poder acusarme a mi de que se lo robe, y asi lograr hacerme expulsar de la escuela...

Penny en shock: Pero como? como lo sabes sharpay...

Sharpay pensando:_"Por dios no podria ser mas original por favor, ese truco esta mas devaluado hoy en dia"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos , y mirando a penny prosiguio- porque sencillamente penny es el truco mas viejo del mundo..

Rico curioso: Hey sharpay no me diras que tu...

Y antes que sharpay le respondiera, penny y brigit miraron a rico con una mirada gelida, mientras que allison por supuesto uso su fuerza fisica contra el pobre de rico.

Rico en shock: Auchhh aly y ahora por que me golpeas?

Alison friamente: Que por que te golpeo? eres un idiota encima te atreves a preguntar, como puedes creer que nuestra sharpay haria tal cosa, te tengo que recordar por enesima vez que ella fingio ser alguien que no eras, sencillamente para defenderse de la gente de alburquerque rico...por diosssss...

Y en ese punto el pobre de rico estaba mas que apenado , se sentia realmente como un idiota el pensar asi de su amiga, no puede decir que el no es diferente a troy y los gatos monteces, ya que aparentemente el hizo lo mismo,para suerte de el sharpay se acerco y le sonrio dandole a entender que ya todo esta olvidado. pero aun asi quiso disculparse con ella.

Rico sumamente apenado: Lo siento mucho shar, realmente no debi ni siquiera imaginarme que harias algo asi pago lo siento mucho...

Sharpay sonriendo a rico: Esta bien rico ,sabe que realmente no te culpo despues de todos llevaba 4 años viviendo una mentira que si yo seguia en alburquerque llegaria a creer que realmente soy la reina del hielo- mirando fijamente a rico continuo- ademas nada ni nadie va arruinar nuestra amistad rico asi que todo esta bien...

Rico sonriendo a sharpay:Muchas gracias shar, sabes que siempre estare ahi para ti...por eso mis queridisimas damas tengo una idea para poner a la bruja en su lugar, y asi impedir que haga algo contra sharpay...

Allison en shock: QUEEEE? rico tu tienes una idea? eso es algo que no se ve en estos dias...

Rico suspirando profundamente: Si allison marie stoner aunque no lo creas yo tengo una idea...

Sharpay pensando:"_ WOW si yo no conociera a estos dos de toda la vida diria que estan enamorados...o tal vez , claro sharpay si se pelean por todos , y allison golpea a rico por todo, aunque seria la muestra de amor mas extraña y dolorosa que haya visto, entonces significaria que ...rico y aly se gustan y no lo saben...jajajaja sharpay evans ahora ya sabe cual sera tu proximo objetivo, hacer que rico stewart y allison stoner se reunan finalmente, aunque viendolos actualmente seria una mision imposible"_

Penny seriamente: Ya basta ustedes dos , esto no es momentos de tonterias se trata de la permanencia de shar aqui en la escuela, asi que dinos rico cual es tu idea...

Rico sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña camara: Esta es una mini-camara digital puede grabar de todo conversaciones e imagenes nitidas, desde lo mas cercano hasta lo lejano , dependiendo del ambiente,lo que tenemos que hacer es colocarlo en el locker de sharpay sin que nadie lo note y asi veremos mediante mi computadora cuando las asistentes de la bruja , coloque la pulsera en el locker...

Allison sarcastica: Todo esta bien einstein pero que pasa si en el momento de colocar la camara, las asistentes se aparecen de la nada...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente:No hay que preocuparse por eso , sencillamente las distraemos diciendole que se va acabar el mundo o algo asi, si ellas tiene cerebro que yo se que no lo tienen de seguro los van a creer, o hacemos otra cosa cuando llegue el momento...

Brigit seriamente: Entonces no hay que decir mas operacion reina descubierta empieza ya...

Y todos estaban sorprendidos por la aptitud de brigit , pero decidieron dejarla y asi se dirigieron al locker de sharpay para atrapar a las asistentes de carol...

* * *

><p><span>En Alburquerque<span>

En el East High School:

En el east high las cosas tampoco parecia ser de color de rosa, ya que ultimamente troy y sus amigos se la estaba viendo feas con nada y nada menos que con gabriella montez, quien diria que despues de tanto enfrentamiento con sharpay evans resulta que su salida de alburquerque ha cambiado el mundo por completo de los estudiantes del east high , en especial en gabriella que de ser la dulce niña que troy conocio y creyo ser el amor de su vida, ahora resulta ser que no es mas fastidiosa porque no se esfuerza mas, es increible que hasta el propio ryan que se aprovecho de su hermana gemela para separarlos resulte que tambien este cansado de la aptitud de gabriella,sinceramente este mundo esta de cabeza, estando en clases de ciencia despues de su enfretamiento con ryan, gabriella se acerca a troy.

Gabriella mirando a troy: Troy ya termino la clases , sera que podemos hablar a solas por favor...

Troy pensando:"_Bueno no pense nunca que llegaria el dia que me obstinara de gabriella, siento que cuando la conoci todo era perfecto , demasiado perfecto a decir verdad , quizas es por eso que ahora no siento nada de nada hacia ella, y aunque sharpay evans directa o indirectamente tiene mucho que ver debido a que ultimamente ocupa mis pensamientos, se podria decir que lo mio con gabriella de a simple vista no duraria, aunque viendola se que lo que menos quiere es que rompamos, asi que lo que tengo que hacer es escucharla y despues veremos"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando a gabriella- que tal si vamos a nuestro lugar y ahi placticamos te parece...

Gabriella sonriendo felizmente: Claro troy , despidete de los chicos que yo te estare esperando ahi...

Troy con una sonrisa falsa: Ok gabs no vemos entonces...y con eso se fue a reunirse con sus amigos...

Chad viendo a troy: Hey troy todo bien...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Si llamas bien a que tengo que reunirme con gabriella, entonce mi estimado chad mas que perfectamente bien no podia estar...

Chad en shock: WOW amigo asi que si se van a reunir es porque piensas romper con ella...

Troy suspirando profundamente: La verdad chad ni idea de lo que debo hacer, supongo que puedo darle otra oportunidad a nuestra relacion, sabes hemos pasado por mucho para terminar asi como asi, estoy seguro que es solo una fase y que volvera a ser la gabriella de siempre...

Chad suspirando prufundamente: Ojala que tenga razon amigo y que sea una fase, porque entre nosotros, ni taylor, kelsi y yo no soportamos mas su aptitud, o se la pasa hablando de sharpay o se la da de ser mejor que nadie solo por ser la presidenta de decatlon , que fue gracias a taylor que ella tuvo ese puesto.

Troy seriamente: Lo se viejo y de una te prometo que cuando me reuna con ella aclarare todas las cosas, si ella sigue con esa aptitud que no dudes de mi palabra chad, que rompere con ella de forma definitiva, no cometere los mismos errores de perder a ustedes mis mejores amigos por alguien que no valga la pena.

Chad tranquilamente: Hey troy cuando te refieres a no cometer los mismos errores de abandonar a tus amigos...te refiere a cierta ex-reina del hielo que conocemos, te refire a sharpay evans,

Troy tristemente : Si chad a ti no te puedo mentir, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado por ella, si no la hubiera dejado sola,supongo que es tarde para averiguarlo,al menos se que donde ella esta en estos momentos realmente debe ser feliz, seguro que en su primer dia de clases no debe tener ningun problema...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el Ocean High School , en Georgia:<span>

Lamentablemente troy bolton no tiene una bola de cristal para ver lo que le pasa a sharpay evans en estos momentos, porque a pesar que tiene amigos aqui en tennesse, evidentemente los problemas se le presenta como pan de cada dia, ella y sus amigos ya instalaron la camara, y para fortuna de ellos , aparentemente nadie los vio, y en ese preciso momentos las asistentes de carol llegaron al locker de sharpay, mientras que ella y sus amigos se escondieron detras de la puerta queda al sotano de la escuela.

Sharpay en voz baja: Bueno chicos, es ahora o nunca , rico tienes tu computadora...

Rico sonriendo a sharpay: Mejor que eso pay tengo mi ipod y graba todo a total nitidez, por lo tanto esas dos no saben lo que les espera...

Sharpay y las chicas asentieron en acuerdo a rico y esperaron pacientemente, de pronto jen abrio el locker de sharpay y coloco la pulsera...

Jen: Bueno esta todo listo...aparentemente y por primera vez hicimos un buen trabajo

Zoe suspirando profundamente: Si y espero que con esto carol este contenta con nosotras, poque si sigue con sus arranques ya no se si pueda seguir asi...

Jen asentio en acuerdo y de inmediato se fueron a buscar a carol, que se encontraba nuevamente en el auditorio de teatro, por lo cual sonrio maliciosamente acaba de llamar al director , llorando fuertemente y diciendole que queria hablar con el muy "ingenuo" director Patterson , inmediatamente dijo que la esperara ahi, hasta ahora todo le estaba saliendo perfecto mas aun cuando sus asistentes por primera vez en su vida no cometieron errores algunos y se dirigen hacia aca, para ser " testigos" de su dolor por la terrible perdida de la pulsera de su madre...

Carol pensando:_"Solo faltan minutos para la gran actuacion de mi vida, cuando mis asistentes y el director Patterson llegue, hare el drama de mi vida, sufrire tanto por la supuesta desaparecion de mi pulsera, y sera sharpay evans la unica culpable de todo, ella deseara jamas haberse metido conmigo, sharpay evans vas a desaparecer de mi vida tan rapidamente como ellegaste a ella, eso te lo juro ,como me llamo carol spencer"_

Pero lo que ella no sabia que mientras sus asistente dejaron el locker de sharpay, esta junto a sus amigos de inmediato recuperaron la camara digital, y bajaron el video donde claramente se veia a zoe y jen colocar la pulsera en el casillero, ademas de nombrar en voz alta a carol, sharpay suspiro profundamente, debe sentir un poco de lastima por la propia carol, porque con ayudantes como esas dos,,,, de seguro carol no necesita enemigos...

Allison : Ahora chicos vamonos al auditorio de teatro, porque estoy seguro que van para alla... y asi todos corrieron como si si vida dependiera de ello , para mostrarle a carol el video, donde se evidencia que su plan fracaso...

En el auditorio de teatro, ya todo estaba listo, las chicas llegaron y detras de ellas el director Patterson , por lo cual da inicio a la funcion de carol...

Carol llorando: Oh director Patterson...mi pulsera...oh mi pulsera de mi querida madre...

Director Patterson: Tranquilicese srta. spencer y digame que pasa con esa pulsera...

Carol llorando de mentira: Lo que pasa es que yo tenia una pulsera de plata...que era una reliquia de mi madre, mi tatarabuela, se lo dio a mi bisabuela, esta a mi abuela y mi abuela a mi madre, por ultimo mi madre me lo dio a mi y resulta que...

Carol para lograr mas atencion cayo de rodillas sorprendiendo al director patterson por lo que jen penso que era el momento de continuar con la historia de carol..

Jen viendo fijamente al director: Lo que pasa director es que creemos que la pulsera de carol ha sido robada por uno de nustros propios compañeros...

Director Patterson en shock: Pero como? quien? y por que?

Zoe seriamente: El como yo vi a la persona con la pulsera de carol colocarla en su locker, el quien es la chica nueva sharpay evnas, y el porque ,sencillamente porque odia a carol y solamente tiene horas aqui, imaginense lo que puede hacerle director patterson si ella se queda aqui por bastante tiempo...

Pero antes que el director pudiera decir algo para sorpresa de carol y sus amigas, la mismisima sharpay evans con sus amigos hicieron su aparicion...

Sharpay firmemente ; Director Patterson soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa...

Carol sarcastica: Si claro y de seguro tienes pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia campesina...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente a carol: Oh querida no te parece que si no tuviera pruebas no estuviera aqui en primer lugar..

Y carol y sus amigas en silencio se estaba empezando a asustar, mientras que sharpay sabia que tenia todo a su favor por lo tanto se dirijio al director...

Sharpay mirando fijamente al director Patterson: Director Patterson yo soy nueva actualmente, pero yo estudie aqui cuando era pequeña y lo que mas recuerdo de usted, es que siempre nos pidio a nosotros los estudiantes reguardad nuestra seguridad de nuestros locker-viendo que el director sonriendo asentio- bueno y como tambien lei sus normas , una de ellas especificamente la 5.6 especifica que cada estudiante debe tener una camara en su locker para resguarda y prevenir cualquier incidente en el futuro como este...

Director Patterson sonriendo en shock: No me diga señorita evans que usted hizo lo que por tanto años he querido que mis estudiantes hicieran...

Sharpay sonriendo al director: Por supuesto sr. Patterson usted es uno de los mejores directores que hay en el pais, por lo tanto hay que estar a la par con usted...

Director Patterson sonrojado: Gracias señorita evans, al parecer rhonda no se equivoco al decir que usted es una chica educada-viendo que sharpay asentio- por lo tanto si usted tiene el video de su camara, me permite verlo ...

Carol ,zoe y jen a la vez:NOOOOOOOOOO

Director Patterson confundido: Pero que le pasa señorita spencer , no es que estaba sufriendo por su pulsera...

Carol con una sonrisa falsa: Creo que mi madre y yo podemos vivir sin la pulsera director, no es de valor alguno a decir verdad.

Allison mirando friamente a carol: Que te pasa spencer no puedes andar por ahi acusando a la gente porque si, y luego hacerte la sobrentendida, ademas sharpay tiene todo el derecho de demostrar su inocencia , no es asi director patterson...

Director Patterson firmemente: Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita spencer asi que vere el video de una vez por todad...y cuando vio el video no le gusto lo que vio ahi estaban zoe y jen colocando la pulsera de carol en el locker de sharpay, por lo tanto friamente se dirijio a carol y sus amigas.

Director Patterson friamente: Señoritas spencer, parker y torres a la direccion ahora creo que tenemos mucho que hablar-viendo a sharpay continuo- señorita evans lo lamento mucho por el incidente que le aseguro que no se volvera a repetir y bienvenida oficialmente a nuestra escuela...y asi se marcho con carol y sus amigas detras de el...

Brigit en shock: WOW shar y eso que fue el primer dia oficlal de clases, te imaginara lo que va a pasar el resto del año.

Y sharpay no dijo nada solo se rio del comentario de su amiga, que tambien se unio con ella, y juntos a rico, allison y penny, se marcharon a sus casas con la sensacion que este año seria definitivamente unico para nuestra sharpay evans...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores el siguiente capitulo sera mayormente un troy y gabriella, y los que le gustan un poco a gabriella lo siento mucho porque no le va a gustar mucho ese capitulo, asi que revisen por favor**


	15. el principio del fin

**A/Nota: Bueno mis lectores otro capitulo mas...asi que este mayormente sera un troy y gabriella, nuestra sharpay se vera al final del capitulo...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia,...**

* * *

><p><span>En Alburquerque<span>**:**

En el east high school , ya las clases finalizaron ,por lo tanto para troy bolton es definitivo su reunion con gabriella montez, ya no hay vuelta a tras con respecto a su situacion con su los momentos tiene la esperanza de arreglar su relacion con ella, espera que esta conversacion le aclare su mente de una vez por todas,por una parte despues de lo sucedido en los musicales de invierno y el lava spring se mantuvo firme en su relacion con gabriella, todo para el estaba claro en ese aspecto, hasta que cierta chica de pelo rubio "sin querer queriendo" poco a poco se ha metido en su corazon y ya nada puede hacer para sacarsela, pero el siempre se ha considerado como un chico "perfecto" que en su escuela lo valoraban demasiado ademas de sus amigos, siente que todo el mundo lo mira con una lupa para evitar que cometa errores que lo puedan perjudicar y decepcione tanto a sus padres como sus amigos mas cercano. Pero que puede hacer el, sharpay evans de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en su razon de vivir, y ni siquiera fue porque ella lo quiso, sino que cuando ella decidio alejarse de todo para volver a ser a la de antes, fue ahi que se dio cuenta lo mucho que ella significaba para el,asi que definitivamente no es culpa de sharpay que hoy en dia troy bolton este confundido acerca de que hacer con su vida sentimental. Estando sentando en la terraza de la escuela donde precisamente el y gabriella compartieron dulces y maravillosos momentos, llego a la conclusion que tiene que ser claro con gabriella, es hora que ella sepa la verdad acerca de lo que siente por sharpay y hablando de ella, precisamente gabriella se acerco a troy.

Gabriella besando suavemente a troy: Hey troy tuviste mucho tiempo esperandome, lo que pasa es que tuve que hacer algo con taylor sobre el proximo decatlon

Troy sonriendo a gabriella : No te preocupe gabs ,llegue hace minutos, pero ahora dime de que quieres que hablemos

Gabriella suspirando profundamente: Tu sabes de lo que tenemos que hablar troy, que es lo que nos esta pasando?

Troy seriamente: No se a lo que te refieres gabs, explicate mejor...

Gabriella mirando fijamente a troy; Desde hace tiempo para aca las cosas no son las misma entre nosotros y tu lo sabes bien, siempre lo unico que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros es sharpay evans y ella ya no esta aqui, es que acaso incluso sin su presencia vamos a seguir en la misma...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Vuelvo a repetir lo que acabo de decirte en que hemos cambiado gabby, y por milesima vez no meta a sharpay en esto,porque definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Gabriella seriamente: En que cambiamos troy? tu me preguntas eso...pues resulta que el unico que ha cambiado aqui eres tu, mientras que yo estoy tratando por todos los medios de salvar nuestra relacion, y por supuesto que meto a la perra fria de sharpay evans aqui porque este o no este aqui ella es la unica culpable de lo que nos esta pasando troy...

Y en ese punto troy estaba realmente molesto con gabriella , como es posible que alguien cambien tan drasticamente como lo ha hecho ella, se rio mentalmente ella dice que fue el ,el que cambio cuando evidentemente la unica cambiada y no precisamente para bien es ella, asi que por lo tanto nuevamente se dirijio a gabriella.

Troy empezando a molestarse: Escuchame gabriella , hasta cuando quieres culpar a los demas de nuestros propios problemas, porque si a ti te interesa por si acaso mi opinion acerca de lo que"nos esta pasando", yo te diria que estamos distanciado del uno al otro y al parecer eres tu la que no se da cuenta de eso.

Gabriella firmemente: Es por sharpay es que no lo ves troy...

Troy firmemente: La que no lo ves eres tu gabriella, desde hace tiempo atras nos estabamos alejando uno del otro y por el amor de dios sharpay no tiene nada que ver en eso, o es que la vas a culpar a ella de que siempre que quiero estar contigo a solas en una cita normal, siempre me sales con lo del decatlon como si no tuvieras vida ademas de eso...

Gabriella molesta: No ves que de mis avances en el decatlon, depende mi futuro en stanford , para que podamos estar juntos troy...no ves que lo hago para que nada no separe,,,,

Troy sarcastico: Y a ti gabs quien te dijo que yo queria ir a stanford contigo-viendo a gabriella en estado de shock continuo-ese es el bendito problema que tenemos gabriella, todo lo da por sentado de seguro ya te imaginaste que queria ir a stanford , y ni siquiera me has preguntado mi opinion, no se trata de algo sencillo gaby, se trata de mi futuro, tu no puedes andar por ahi dictando lo que tengo o no que hacer sin tomar en cuenta mi opinion...

Gabriella suspirando profundamente:Es por eso que hago lo que hago por ti , por nuestro amor troy, es que acaso ves en el basketball tu futuro ,te ves jugando para siempre ,te das cuenta troy que cumpliria el sueño de tu padre, el chad y los otros , en cambio tu que...

Troy interrumpiendo a gabriella: En cambio que gabriella, en cambio me tengo que conformar con lo que tu digas, porque si te quejas de que hago lo que demas quieres que haga, noticia a ultima hora para ti gabriella montez, estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo , estas eligiendo por mi y yo me estoy cansando de eso...

Gabriella seriamente: Entonces que hacemos troy , porque desde que sharpay se fue has cambiado totalmente , y no solamente tu tambien el chad y los demas ,al parecer se les olvido a todos como la perra los trato a ustedes, de seguro fue siempre asi y ustedes se creyeron lo que dijo cuando se marcho troy , porque no ves, abre los ojos troy ,sharpay evans es y siempre sera la manzana podrida de alburquerque.

Ya en ese momento a troy le vino en su mente pequeños recuerdos tanto con gabriella como con sharpay, y tiene que admitir que con sharpay siendo la reina del hielo se divirtio de lo lindo en el lava springs,dandose cuenta ahora mismo que nunca la paso mal con ella y que ella actuo natural siendo la autentica sharpay ,la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, se maldijo a si mismo si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de aptitud de sharpay en el lava spring hacia el,definitivamente no estaria delante de gabriella, en cuanto a su"novia" es hora de ponerle un freno a la aptitud arrogante de ella hacia sharpay, incluso hacia sus amigos, ya este es el punto final de su paciencia con gabriella.

Troy mirando friamente a gabriella: Mira gabriella, no vuelvas a decir algo asi de sharpay, no te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre e incluso mencionarlo porque evidentemente su nombre te queda grande gabriella-viendo que gabriella se sorprendio,continuo-sabes algo gabriella estoy harto,cansado y obstinado por tu aptitud hacia ella, cuando esta mas que claro que la unica inocente de todo lo que nos esta pasando es ella, en cuanto al chad y los otros...que creen gabs ellos tambien se esta cansando de ti, que ultimamente e incluso ante que sharpay se fuera , tu prepotencia hacia taylor y kelsi y tu arrogancia y mala aptitud con chad ha llegado a tal punto gabs, que ellos no estan tan seguros de si seguir siendo amigos tuyos...

Gabriella friamente: Es que alguna vez fueron mis amigos- ahora era el turno de troy de estar sorprendido-digo que clase de amiga es taylor que no reconoce que la mejor en el decatlon soy yo, que kelsi insiste que ella debe ser la que escriba las canciones , cuando evidentemente por mi gran voz yo puedo hacerlo tambien, y chad bueno entre tu y yo, yo no diria que tienes el amigo mas inteligente del mundo troy...

En ese instante troy hubiera deseado haber comprado un boleto a tennesse, e ir por sharpay y luchar por ella de una vez por toda, como es posible que dejo a la chica que realmente amaba por una que es una verdadera perra en toda su extension,esto es imposible, es como ver para creer , porque ni en su mas remotos sueños se hubiera imaginado tal escenario, pero extrañamente respiro tranquilamente al parecer gabriella sin saberlo se puso ella misma la soga al cuello, porque si tenia alguna duda de lo que iba hacer, su novia mejor dicho su futura ex-novia le aclaro totalmente el panorama.

Troy mirando friamente a gabriella:Sabes algo gabs ,en estos momentos debo estar mas que agradecido contigo, porque antes que llegaras ,estaba meditando las cosas, y entre tu y yo realmente no sabia que hacer pero gracias a ti ya se lo que tengo que hacer...

Gabriella confundida: A que te refieres troy? segun tu en que te acabo de ayudar...

Troy sonriendo maliciosamente a gabriella: En que mi querida gabriella, ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte por mi, si yo sigo mi sueño o no, si juego o no baloncesto, sencillamente no tiene que preocuparte por nada-mirando friamente a gabriella continuo- porque a partir de este momentos tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver gabriella montez, lo que quiero que te quede mas que claro que terminamos nuestra relacion, a partir de hoy no quiero ni verte cerca de mi gabriella, tu misma ,oyeme bien tu misma, no sharpay o los chicos, tu y solamente tu eres la culpable de esto...

Gabriella en shock: QUE? tu no puedes estar hablando en serio troy , despues de todo lo que hemos vivido...

Troy firmemente: Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio, analizate bien gabriella, despues de lo que acabas de decir de sharpay, del chad y de tus propias amigas taylor y kelsi ,crees aun que yo seguiria con alguien como tu gabriella montez , tan estupido crees que soy , bueno de una te digo que si fui estupido ya no mas esto se acabo y punto final.

Gabriella a punto de llorar: Pero troy entiendeme...yo te amo troy no puedes hacerme eso...

Troy seriamente: Claro que puedo y lo hare se acabo gabriella entiendelo de una vez...

Gabriella molesta: No no lo acepto troy , tu y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos, somos la pareja mas popular del east high , imaginate lo que pensaran los demas cuando sepas que terminaste conmigo por la reina del hielo...

Troy empezando a gritarle a gabriella. Ya te dije que sharpay no tiene nada que ver con mi decision, pero dime eso era lo unico importante para ti ser popular, por eso te fijaste en mi , ahora lo veo con claridad con que cara criticas a sharpay cuando eres mil veces peor que ella...

Gabriella abofeteando a troy: Nunca , pero nunca me compares con ella ,yo nunca sere como ella ,troy bolton jamas sere como sharpay evans me escuchaste bien...

Troy sonriendo sarcasticamente: Claro que no eres como ella y gracias a dios que asi es ,sharpay es lo que nunca fuiste tu para mi montez, ella es dulce, sincera sencilla, simpatica agradable ,luchadora, asi que por mucho sharpay evans como te lo dijo anteriormente ryan es la chica mas asombrosa que he conocido y obviamente tu nunca seras como ella, ahora eres tu la que escucho bien gabriella se acabo,no tengo mas nada que decirte ok tener una vida agradable aunque con el genio que te gasta lo dudo mucho... y con eso se alejo dejando a una gabriella montez gritando de pura furia hacia el como a sharpay evans.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en Georgia, Tennesse:<span>

Despues de un primer dia de clases excesivamente emocionante para sharpay y sus amigos , ellos se fueron inmediatamente a la casa de rhonda para asi conversar mas amenamente acerca de todo lo sucedio con la reina del hielo de tennesse y su novio austin russo. En la sala de estar rhonda y los chicos conversaban y se reian de todo lo que trato de hacer carol a sharpay en solo un dia, es increible que ya en solo un dia sharpay se haya ganado con suma facilidad el odio de la reina abeja del ocean high hacia ella, pero ninguno noto a simple vista que sharpay literalmente estaba en otro mundo. Otra vez estaba pensando en troy bolton , pero tenia una sensacion de inquietud y no tiene idea del porque, su amor por troy aun sigue intacto a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que este le causo , por lo que presiente que algo le esta pasando al rey del baloncesto desde el fondo de su corazon espera que no sea nada malo...

Allison llamando a sharpay: shar, pago , sharpie, sharpay michelle evansssssssssssssss

Sarpay saliendo del ensueño: QUE? no tienes que gritar allison, no estoy sorda, aunque por el grito de seguro tapaste uno de mis oidos...

Allison suspirando profundamente: Lo siento shar pero te estabamos hablando desde hace un rato y tu aparentemente estabas en las nubes..

Rhonda: Es cierto mi niña ,que te pasa crei que a pesar de la chica arrogante de la escuela, te habia divetido hoy en tu primer dia de clases...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Lo se mama rhonda y de verdad a pesar de la momia y el espantapajaro de su novio disfrute como nunca con mis amigos , mi primer dia oficial de regreso aqui en tennesse,,,,,pero,,,,,,estoy pensando en troy bolton...

Allison en shock: QUE? a pesar de todo el daño que te causo sharpay evans ,aun sigues pensando en ese imbecil , pero sinceramente sharpay te pasaste...

Sharpay suspirando tranquilamente: Allison, rhonda y ustesdes chicos tambien, lo que siento por troy no es capricho ni nada por el estilo, he estado enamorada de el desde que tengo uso de razon ,asi que perdoname ally si aun sigo pensando en el,por eso estoy aqui con ustedes para empezar de cero sin el ni nada que tenga que ver con los gatos monteces,pero lo que siento en estos momentos es tan extraño, siento que algo le esta pasando y ni idea de que es, solo se que espero que no sea nada malo...

Rhonda abrazando a sharpay: Tranquila mi niña ,tal vez porque ya no lo vas a ver mas ,siente esa sensacion-mirando a allison-verdad allison, somos una familia, que debemos apoyarnos mutuamente...

Allison con un nudo en la garganta : Ehhhhhhh claro rho es cierto lo que dices- mirando a sharpay- asi que no te preocupes pago de seguro que a ese...digo troy nada malo le esta pasando...

Sharpay sonrio a allison y asentio en acuerdo con ella y sus amigos, pero la inquietud con respecto a troy no se le quitaba de encima...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en Alburquerque:<span>

Ya no habia mas troyella, no habia mas una historia de amor perfecta entre el chico popular de la escuela con la chica nueva, no mas, romanticismo puro, confesiones a viva voz, para troy bolton su vida ha dado un giro y no precisamente para mejor,no mas sentirse en el cielo solo con estar con la chica que creyo estar enamorado se prengunta que hizo en la vida para sentirse como si nada valiera la pena, no podria creer, lo que hace horas antes no creyo que iba a suceder , que la chica por la que fue capaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos, a su propia familia, es toda una mentira , una falsedad por completo, estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, llego al lugar que hace dos dias atras una chica que era conocida como la reina del hielo estuvo ahi, para decidir su destino, a veces la vida tiene su propia manera de dar lecciones a la persona ,y troy evidentemente aprendio que a veces por medios de los golpes y traiciones es quien se conoce como persona realmente.

Troy gritando al cielo: PORQUE? PORQUE ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO, ES QUE ME LO MEREZCO SI ES ASI ENTONCES ACEPTO MI CASTIGO,,,,YA PERDI LO QUE MAS AMABA ,ELLA SE FUE Y NO VA A VOLVER...SHARPAY SI ME ESCUCHAS EN DONDE ESTE QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMOOOOOO MALDITA SEA SHARPAY TENIAS QUE IRTE PARA DARME CUENTA DE ESO...

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo troy bolton se sintio como un niño pequeño, empezo a llorar amargamente sin importarle nada ni nadie, su mundo perfecto no existe mas, no deja de dolerle y sentirse muerto por dentro saber que la chica por la cual puso todas sus ilusiones en ella no es lo que penso, mientras que la chica que jamas penso verla con otros ojos que no sean de frialdad resulto ser la chica indicada para el, pero tontamente la dejor ir, llorando fuertemente nuevamente grito..

Troy gritando mas fuerte: QUE VOY HACER AHORA DIOSSS, LA CHICA QUE CREI AMAR RESULTO SER LA PEOR CHICA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA, QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ESTUVO EN FRENTE DE MI Y NO LA SUPE VER...YA NO SE QUE HACER...NO SOY EL REY DEL BALONCESTO,,,SI EN ALGUN MOMENTO LO FUI...NO QUIERO SERLO MAS...SOY SOLO UN CHICO ...QUE AMA A SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS HASTA MORIR ...y eso es lo que quiero morirme sharpay...

* * *

><p><span>Y en Georgia,Tennesse:<span>

Y de repente una fuerte tristeza y dolor invadio a sharpay, por suerte para ella,estaba sola en su atico, ya que tiene " supuestamente" un dolor de cabeza , y tanto rhonda como sus amigos decidieron dejarla descansar, sin saber el porque ,empezo a llorar fuertemente.

Sharpay llorando: Porque troy, porque no puede dejar de pensar en ti...porque te amo tanto...porque troy bolton...y siguio llorando fuertemente hasta quedarse dormida con un solo pensamiento un chico de alburquerque llamado troy bolton...

En un mismo dia y en diferentes distancias dos jovenes adolescentes, separados por la sociedad, por sus miedos, por sus propias decisiones lloraron fuertemente por cada uno de ellos, ese dia que marco el fin de una pareja de cuento de hadas, tambien fue el dia que sharpay evans y troy bolton sin saberlo, se conectaron en alma y espirtu...quizas en el futuro estas dos almas perdidas se volveran a encontrar, ahora por los momentos ambos deberan reencontrarse con ellos mismo, para sanar sus heridas, y quizas abrir nuevamente su corazon para dar paso al amor...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, este capitulo sea bueno o no, estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar a mi,,,,jajaja y eso que soy la escritora,,,,gabriella realmente es toda una bruja no creen , pero aun falta saber de ella,,,, y hice un momento dulce con sharpay y troy que tal asi sea a distancia, sin mas que decir mis lectores revisen por favor...**


	16. Una Cuantas Verdades

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Alburquerque:<span>

En el East High School:

Despues de calmarse con respecto a lo sucedido con gabriella, troy fue entrando a la escuela para la clase de drama con la profesora Darbus y evidentemente los estudiantes lo miraba fijamente, suspiro profundamente esta mas que claro que saben lo sucedido con gabriella y por las miradas gelidas que ellos le dan, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que gabriella cambio la historia del final de su relacion, por lo tanto decidio que era hora de hacer frente a los murmullos antes que pase a mayor y pueda involucrar al chad y los demas, ya que conociendo ahora a la real y auntentica gabriella montez, de seguro tendra algo preparado contra el y sus amigos, por eso el tiene que hacerle frente a todos ellos , en ese sentido para sorpresa de todos se paro en la mesa del comedor del east high, y se dirigio a todos por igual,

Troy mirando fijamente a los estudiantes:Escuchenme estudiantes del east high antes se mataban entre si por cualquier chisme acerca de sharpay evans , de que si ella hizo esto ,o hizo lo otro, de la manera de caminar de la supuesta" reina del hielo" pues estudiantes del east high le tengo noticia de ultima hora, sharpay evans no es mas la reina del hielo y gracias a quien se preguntaran? gracias a todos nosotros incluyendome a mi ,por no saberla conocer, por no ayudarla cuando mas lo necesitaba , en fin somos nosotros los crueles y despiadados y no sharpay, ella solamente ha sido victima de la circunstancias.

Y en ese punto todos los estudiantes se mantuvieron en silencio murmurando entre si, pensando que le estaba pasando al "rey del baloncesto", mientras que chad y los demas estaban observando detenidamente a troy ,realmente estaba muy orgulloso de su amigo, finalmente estaba empezando a madurar, a crecer como persona, quizas la ausencia de sharpay le ha dado entender a troy que es hora de que el defienda lo que es el realmente como persona, y poner fin a la presion de la popularidad ,que en estos ultimos años ha llevado a cuesta, causandole haberse distanciado de la unica chica que siempre habia estado a su lado. Por su parte troy los miro a todos de reojos, de ninguna manera iba a parar en decirles sus cuantas cosas a sus compañeros de estudios, en ese momento recordo cuando sharpay se dirijio a el y sus amigos, definitivamente esa vez sharpay estaba tan segura de si misma que le dejo gratamente sorprendido , y es exactamente asi como el se siente seguro y tranquilo, a pesar del trago amargo que acaba de pasar con su ex-novia gabriella, es hora de que todos los estudiantes del east high se ubiquen , y que esten claros que no se pueden juzgar a la gente asi porque si.. asi que sin mas titubeo nuevamente se enfrento a sus compañeros.

Truy con tono sarcastico: Porque por las miradas que me han dado durante el almuerzo y hasta este momento,presiento que estan enterados de mi rompimiento con gabriella montez, y de seguro dijieron a la vez "pobre gabriella, porque troy le hizo esto a ella, de seguro las manos de sharpay evans esta detras de todo esto", permintame de antemano recordarles querido compañeros que sharpay evans no esta aqui, asi que su suposiciones con respecto a ella esta en lo incorrecto, y con respecto a mi rompimiento con gabriella , es para nosotros saber asi que no es ninguno de su negocio, pero para que digan que no soy egoista le dire mi relacion con gabriella montez fue porque quise, porque se me antojo, y porque se me dio la gana ,estamos claros entendieron el mensaje...

Y hubo un silencio aterrador entre los estudiantes y los propios amigos de troy, definitivamente el rompimiento de troy y gabriella, no fue facil para el, ya que ninguno de sus amigos lo habian visto antes asi, quien iba a decir que la partida de la ex reina del hielo sharpay evans podria causar tan comocion en el east high ...esto es fin de mundo...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que en Georgia Tennesse:<span>

Una adormida sharpay evans poco a poco se despierta despues de su "siesta repentina",afortunadamente se siente mucho mejor con respecto a la sensacion de tristeza por troy bolton, es como si nada hubiera pasado, tambien tiene suerte que no tiene clase en la tarde por lo cual no habia problema alguno de haber dormido algo, decidio entonces cambiarse de ropa y bajar a la cocina para saber si sus amigos se fueron o estan aun con rhonda esperando a que ella despertara. Asi que decidio ponerse unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodillas, unos botines , y una una camisa corta sin marga ,suelta como ella le gusta...bajando las escaleras, y por suerte para ella sus amigos se encontraban charlando animosamente con rhonda.

Sharpay sonriendo: Hey chicos crei que ya se habian ido...

Allison : No shar, no podiamos irnos sin saber si estabas bien, dinos se te quito el dolor de cabeza que tenias...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente; Si aly gracias a dios que se me quito, dormi un poco supongo que eso ayudo...

Y nadie podia decir a ciencia cierta si sharpay estaba mintiendo o no, sobretodo rhonda que sin querer escucho el llanto de sharpay ,por lo que sabe que ella todavia esta enamorada de troy bolton , suspiro profundamente tiene que hallar la manera de ayudar a su"niña" a olvidarse definitivamente del chico que tantas veces le rompio el corazon, por eso decidio cambiar el tema antes que la impertinente allison entrara en accion:

Rhonda: Pago, chicos , ustedes tienen la tarde libre, que piensan hacer...

Sharpay y los chicos se miraron de reojo, de verdad no tenian ni idea que hacer ,tenian toda la tarde para ellos, asi podrian compartir mas, los cinco sin ningun problema que se les presente, entonces a brigit sabiendo que a sharpay le encanta los deportes tuvo una idea..

Brigit sonriendo: Chicos tengo una idea, en una hora va a empezar el juego de futbol de nuestra escuela que tal si vamos a ver

Sharpay abrazando a brigit: WOW brit es una gran idea , quiero ver un juego sin tener que ocultarme como lo hacia en alburquerque yayyyyyyyy

Allison seriamente: No estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea shar...

Penny suspirando profundamente: Y ahora que allison? No ves que seria bueno para sharpay ,divertirse , relajarse, ademas ,el profesor stevenson prontamente va hacer las pruebas para un nuevo equipo...pero cuando ella dijo eso sharpay evans salto alegremente...

Sharpay alegremente: En serio penny-viendo que penny asentio-bueno pase lo que pase vamos a ir ,entendiste allison , quiero empezar mi nueva vida de una vez, como sea entrare en el equipo..

Allison : Y que pasa con carol shar?

Sharpay confundida: Y que pasa con la bruja allison?Es que ella esta en el equipo, aunque por su cerebro lo dudo mucho..

Rico sonriendo: jajajaja pago estas en lo cierto, seria lo mas insolito que puede pasar, pero creo que allison se preocupa de lo que ella piense cuando vea que tienes a intencion de entrar en el equipo de futbol de la escuela.

Sharpay sarcastica: Que puede pasar? que me insulten, hable de mi a mis espalda,o que se burle de mi...helloooo chicos haria lo mismo que me hizo hoy, el hecho de verme jugar la haria molestarse igual ,ella ya me odia ,un poco de odio de mas no me hara daño-mirando a allison-mira aly se que te preocupa por mi y te lo agradezco, pero entiendeme vine para aca para cumplir mis sueños que no podria hacer en alburquerque please apoyamente en eso ,,,please

Allison suspirando profundamente: Esta bien shar, estas en lo cierto, ademas sabes que no te puedo decir que no a tu ojos de cachorros, asi que cuando tiempo tenemos...

Brigit seriamente: Creo que...media hora , en media hora empezara el partido...

Y en ese momento brigit, rhonda y los demas chicos suspiraron profundamente porque una sharpay evans entro literalemente en panico...

Sharpay en panico: QUE? COMO? oh dios mio, oh dios mio , media hora ,tenemos media hora brigit, y ahora que hago , que me pongo que digo como me comporto, ay dios que hago...

Rhonda sujetando los brazos de sharpay: Sharpay michelle evans tranquilizate quieres ,ya estas lista ,ademas vas a ver el juego y despues de que termine, hablaras con el profesor stevenson.

Sharpay aun en panico: Y si no le gusto, si no me quiere en el equipo, que hago, que hago diganme por favor no se queden callados,,,,que clase de amigo son.

Penny mirando fulminantemente a sharpay: No decimos nada porque señorita reina del drama, no nos dejas hablar, estas imperventilando cosas sin sentidos y no podemos hacer nada...en cuanto al profesor stevenson confia en mi shar , el es un buen profesor de seguro va aceptarte cuando te vea jugar...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Lo siento chicos, algunas cosas nunca cambian eh...viendo que sus amigos le sonrieron-bueno ahora vamonos de verdad porque sino se nos hara tarde, y yo realmente quiero empezar a realizar mis sueños de una vez.

Y sus amigos asentieron , y le dijieron adios a rhonda para ir a ver el juego de futbol, y para que sharpay evans finalmente pueda hacer las cosas que como la reina del hielo en alburquerque no podria hacer, nadie en alburquerque ni en sus mas insolitos sueños podrian esperar ver a una futbolista sharpay evans...quizas nadie sabia o quizo conocer a sharpay evanas como realmente era...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores poco a poco nuestra sharpay hara cosas que definitivamente los gatos monteces no creian que podia hacer, en el siguiente capitulo veremos parte de eso,ademas cierta gabriella montez no se quedara con los brazos tan facilmente ,asi que revisen por favor**


	17. Sharpay la chica futbolista

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse:<span>

Despues de despedirse de rhonda, sharpay y sus amigos en el coche de rico , partieron para el partido del equipo de futbol femenino de su escuela el Ocean High contra sus mas aserrimos rivales el Stars High, que es una de las mas fuertes de las escuelas en todo tennesse, y quizas una de las mas reconocida entre las escuelas mas importantes del pais. Ambas escuelas se han caracterizado por su rivalidad constante en todo lo que se refiere al deporte, teatro , canto, musicales, en fin se podria decir que no hay nada para que estas 2 escuelas no tengan razones para su constante enfrentamiento entre si. Pero por su parte ,despues de tanto tiempo sharpay evans no se habia sentido tan feliz como ahora, era el momento de pensar en ella misma y comenzar a cumplir sus sueños y uno de ellos era el pertenecer a todos los equipos deportivos de su escuela, y hoy mismo al presenciar el partido de futbol de su escuela , haria lo que sea necesario para que el profesor Stevenson la tome en cuenta para integrar el nuevo equipo de futbol del ocean high. Para sus amigos ver a sharpay tan feliz y sonriente como nunca, definitivamente no tiene precio, despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en alburquerque, ya era hora que su amiga mas preciada ,consiguiera un poco de felicidad en su vida, y ellos estarian siempre alli para ella, pase lo que pase la apoyaran contra viento y marea..

Rico sonriendo a sharpay: W0W alguien esta muy emocionada por lo que veo..

Sharpay emocionada: Y como no estarlo rico...yayyyy si por fin voy a cumplir mis sueños..finalmente se quien soy y nada ni nadie me hara cambiar nuevamente..

Penny sonriendo a sharpay: Por supuesto que no pago nosotros no lo permitiremos, sea quien se atreva a hacerte sentirte mal nuevamente...darlo por escrito pay tendra que enfrentarse a cada uno de nosotros...

Allison sonriendo maliciosamente. Asi es pago penny esta en lo cierto, cualquiera que quiera lastimarte y sobretodo cierto gatos monteces que conocemos,,,,jajajaja no tendrian ni idea de lo que les esperaria si se enfrentaran a nosotros...

Y todos estaban en silencio sepustral despues de la forma en que allison hablo, hasta la propia sharpay evans suspiro profundamente, se alegro que ninguno de sus ex-compañeros de alburquerque, estuvieran aqui porque si cada uno de ellos estuvieran frente a allison , hasta ella misma sentiria pena por ellos. Poco a poco volvio la calma entre ellos , y llegaron al estacionamiento de su escuela, despues de bajar ,caminado sonrientes, un dejavu vino para ellos porque el mismisimo Austin Russo se acerco a ellos ,con una cara de piedra, obviamente para molestarlos..

Austin mirando friamente a sharpay y sus amigos: Se puede saber que hacen aqui cuerda de nerds, esto no es lugar para que personas de clase baja como ustedes no pueden estar aqui...

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: WOW aparentemente el "rey del ocean high" habla por si mismo, entre tu y yo en parte es bueno y la otra no tanto- mirando friamente a austin con tono sarcastico continuo- la parte buena es que no eres tan titere de la bruja despues de todo...lo malo es que se intercambiaron los papeles aqui, porque al parecer tu novia es la que tiene el cerebro, y tu no tienes nada verdad jajajaja.

Mientras que sus amigos silenciosamente se morian de la risa, no se puede decir lo mismo de austin russo, que realmente estaba furioso por el comentario dicho por la " campesina" que desde el primer momento que la vio fue el apodo perfecto segun el para sharpay evans.

Austin mirando furiosamente a sharpay: Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi campesina de segunda,,,,es que acaso por que estas aqui te la das de reina y señora del lugar...

Sharpay sarcastica: Que raro yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti rey de pacotilla, porque evidentemente tu eres el que se cree dueño y señor de los amigos que te rodean, pero de una te digo bajate esa nube donde estas montado querido, porque yo no soy uno de tus aduladores entendido su altisima realeza- viendo que austin se quedo en shock,mirando a sus amigos- vamonos chicos porque aparentemente el señor aqui presente no tiene nada que decir asi que sin mas ni mas, con su permiso su alteza real.

Y asi ella y sus amigos se marcharon dejando a un austin parado como estatua, mientras que los amigos del "chico mas popular" del ocean high cada vez mas estaban impresionados del caracter impulsivo y decidido de la chica nueva, realmente sharpay evans ha llegado para cambiar totalmente la vida monotona de los estudiantes del ocean, lo que ningunos de ellos saben es que en alburquerque , especificamente en el east high tambien pasa exactamente lo mismo, ya que sharpay sin saberlo le cambio la vida a todos a partir de su partida. Bueno mas tranquilamente ,sharpay y sus amigos llegaron a los asientos de la cancha , hace solo 15 minutos el juego empezo, y decir que sharpay evans estaba emocionada era el eufemismo del año, estaba tan excitada que sus amigos se empezaron a preocupar por ella.

Brigit preocupada : Shar estas bien...

Sharpay confundida: Claro que estoy bien , porque la pregunta,,,

Rico, allison, brigit, y penny a la vez: Por nada...

Y sharpay miro a sus amigos de reojos, pero decidio pasar la confusion de sus amigos y se concentro nuevamente en el partido de futbol. Despues de media hora, el partido era cada vez mas emocionante, a pesar que era un partido de mujeres, todo el mundo tenia que admitir que la victoria podria ser de cualquiera, ambas escuelas tenian un equipo femenino bastante bueno, tanto asi que sharpay contaba las horas, y los minutos para hablar con el profesor stevenson y poderlo convencer de cualquier manera para que ella forme parte del equipo. Tan emocionante estaba el partido que sharpay volvio a ser una de las suyas...

Sharpay gritando fuertemente: HEY OCEAN HIGH NO SE RINDAN USTEDES PUEDEN...DENLE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA A ESE EQUIPITO DE STAR HIGH...DENLE HASTA CON EL TOBO SI ES NECESARIO...

Y hubo un silencio sepustral entre todo los asistentes y las jugadoras de ambos equipos ,estaban viendo friamente a sharpay evans, mientras que sus amigos suspiraron profundamente, por una parte es bueno saber que la vieja sharpay definitivamente esta de regreso como debio ser , pero por otra... y por las miradas de la gente hacia ellos no sabian si eso era bueno o no, pero para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, abajo el profesor stevenson se dirijio a los asientos de las personas que apoyan al ocean high, en especial donde se encontraba sharpay y sus amigos..

Profesor Stevenson viendo a sharpay fijamente: Hey tu eres la chica con la voz chillona...

Sharpay murmurando para si misma: Porque presiento que ya lo habia escuchado antes- sumamente nerviosa respondio- ehhhh bueno si soy yo...yo...

Profesor Stevenson firmemente: Quiero que bajes ahora mismo...

Sharpay y sus amigos a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Profesor Stevenson: Lo digo una vez mas te quiero ahora mismo abajo ok

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Ok ok ya voy...-murmurando para si misma- no es que tenga ninguna opcion...

Y asi de mala gana se despidio de sus amigos y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con distintas miradas unas muy buenas otras...digamos que se le acerca un poco a las miradas gelidas de sus ex-compañeros del east high, para sus sorpresas las chicas del equipo de su escuela ya no la miraban tan friamente para el alivio de ella. Por eso el profesor stevenson se acerco a ella y se coloco frente a sharpay.

Profesor Stevenson mirando fijamente a sharpay : Tu eres la chica nueva, sharpay evans-viendo que sharpay asentio continuo- bueno si eres buena para hablar ,tambien debes ser buena para jugar futbol...

Y por primera vez en su vida sharpay evans estaba en shock, acaba de decir el profesor lo que ella creyo oir, quizas soñando o no tiene la oportunidad de sino entrar en el equipo por lo menos intentarlo. asi que mas segura de simisma de lo que habia estado en mucho tiempo fuerte y claro se dirijio al profesor...

Sharpay seriamente : Si profesor si soy buena para jugar al futbol..

Profesor Stevenson firmemente: Bueno entonces verte a cambiar , vas a jugar ahora mismo...

Sharpay totalmente en shock: QUEEEEEEEE?

Profesor Stevenson suspirando profunfamente: Ya te lo dije,no digo las cosas dos veces asi que ahora mismo ve a cambiarte...

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces sharpay de inmediato hizo lo que el profesor stevenson le pidio, y salio corriendo emocionada,`para cambiarse y asi poder jugar futbol por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mientras que sus amigos estaban algo impactados por el repentino interes del profesor stevenson hacia su amiga, estaban preguntandose para que el queria a sharpay, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas con el anuncio del locutor del partido.

Locutor: Señoras y señores en el ocean high hay un cambio a ultima hora , por la lesion de su capitana Caitleen Richardson numero 9 del equipo, entra una nueva chica y su nombre es...permitanme revisarlo...un momento...el nombre de la chica es Sharpay Evans..

Rico, allison,britgit, penny a la vez: OHHHH MY GODSSSSSSS

Y asi para la sorpresa de todos ,especialmente de austin russo, quien estaba en las gradas observando el partido , sharpay evans salio con su uniforme del equipo , que es una franelilla con mangas cortas , con rayas rojas ,y un short corto lo cual le dio a entender para ella que cualquier parecido con el east high definitivamenre era pura coincidencia.

Austin pensando:_"Bueno que tenemos aqui si es la chica campesina , definitivamente quiere acaparar a todos, vamos a ver si eres tan agresiva para enfrentarte a mi novia y a mi , de seguro tambien lo eres jugando futbol sharpay evans"_-y no tuvo que esperar mucho acerca de comprobar las habilidades de sharpay , ya que esta corrio como nunca, dejando atras al otro equipo, manejandolos a su antojo lo que ocasiono el primer gol de su equipo...

Locutor fuertemente: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL del ocean high, aparentemente se tenia bien escondida a esta chica, realmente es asombrosa sharpay evans...

Para sus amigos mas felices no podian estar, ver a sharpay corriendo feliz como nunca es increible, en ese momento sharpay en conjunto con otra compañera Joey, se lanzaron como una dupla perfecta, ocasionandoles problemas al otro equipo, produciendo el segundo gol, ya finalizando el partido , lo que dio la victoria al equipo ocean hig school.

Caitleen mirando sonriente al profesor stevenson: Parece profesor que ya tenemos a mi nueva compañera verdad...

El profesor solo asentio en acuerdo con su capitana , observando minuciosamente a las grandes habilidades y destrezas de la chica nueva, no sabia porque ella estaba aqui, pero lo unico que tenia en mente, es que definitivamente la quiere en su equipo...

Mientras tanto sharpay celebraba como nunca esta victoria de su equipo, ya que no solo era la vctoria de todo ellos, sino la primera victoriq que ella sentia que realmente se merecia, despues de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, envidia, y una inmensa soledad que tuvo en alburquerque, positivamente haber venido a tennesse fue la mejor decision que hay tomado en su vida. y sus amigos se acercaban a ella ,abrazandola y diciendole lo orgullosa que estaban de ella, en ese momento el profesor stevenso se acerco a ella ,para darle una de las mas grata noticias para ella, quizas una de las primeras buenas noticias que reciba despues de tanta injusticia que la vida le ha dado a ella.

Profesor Stevenson: Hey evans ,bien hecho, te quiero el sabado en la tarde para las practicas...

Sharpay nuevamente en shock: Eso quiere decir que...

Profesor Stevenson sonriendo a sharpay Si efectivamente evans , ya estas en el equipo...y se fue dejando a los amigos de sharpay en un silencio total, hasta que una emocionada sharpay grito emocionada.

Sharpay gritando emocionada: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO, ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO, CHICOS ,ES INCREIBLE...

Rico saliendo de su asombro: Nos alegramos mucho por ti paypay...

Brigit sonriendo a sharpay: Por fin pago comienza tus sueños a hacerse realidad...

Allison alegremente: Contigo en el equipo el ocean high sera dificil de vencer...

Sharpay todavia emocionada: Gracias chicos ,son los mejores amigos del mundo...estoy en el equipo ,estoy en el equipo...

Y sus amigos sonrieron al ver como su amiga saltaba y gritaba felizmente al saberse dentro del equipo, quizas la vida de sharpay evans cambie definitivamente para lo mejor, sin que troy bolton y sus amigos este entre sus planes...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores...ya comenzo la transformacion de sharpay, el siguiente capitulo es desde alburquerque, y de una les digo es un capitulo un poco fuerte, asi que revisen por favor**


	18. Alianzas Peligrosas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**A/Nota: este capitulo presenta escenas explicitas no apta para menor de edad, de ser mayor sientase libre de leerlo.**

* * *

><p><span>Alburquerque<span>

En el East High School.

Despues de su discurso en contra de sus propios compañeros de escuela, troy bolton se alejo de ellos juntos a sus amigos nuevamente a clases, pero se fue tranquilo, mas seguro de si mismo, con la conciencia tranquila,sabiendo de antemano que por primera vez en mucho tiempo hizo lo correcto no solo por el sino sobretodo por sharpay evans, ya era hora que la gente se diera cuenta que no pueden andar por ahi acusando a sharpay de cualquier cosa que se les ocurra siendo ella inocente de todo, mas no estando ella para defenderse de sus falsas acusaciones. Ya por esa parte definitivamente, positivamente se sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque eso no justificaria sus acciones hacia la ex-reina del hielo, por lo menos seria un inicio para cambiar ,ser mejor individuo y luchar por sus ideales asi se tenga que enfrentar al hecho de que su popularidad en el east high pueda estar en peligro debido a su rompimiento con la "chica perfecta" gabriella montez, que esta mas que claro para el que de perfecta no tiene nada...

Y hablando de la srta. montez , hasta ahora no ha aparecido para darle una de esas escenas que haria que la denominaran al oscar por mejor actriz, por lo cual se le es sumamente extraño que hasta ahora no hay ni seña de gabriella, pero ahora no quiere pensar en eso , hasta haces unas horas antes se sentia como un vil villano por abandonarla, no darle la atencion necesaria, pero ahora estaba mas seguro que haber conocido a gabriella montez ha sido el peor error de su vida, que le ha costado dejar se ser el mismo para ser manipulado no solo por ella sino por los demas, y perder a la unica chica que realmente lo quiso por lo que era, que no le pidio nada a cambio solamente su amistad, y a cambio el la abandono totalmente , dejandola a manos de persones crueles y despiadadas que se encargaron de convertirla en la reina del hielo sharpay con sus amigos un sonriente ryan evans se acerco a ellos.

Ryan saludando a los chicos: Hey chicos como estan ...me dijieron que la hora del almuerzo estuvo de impacto eso es verdad...

Troy suspirando profundamente: Si lo que pasa es que tenia que aclararles ciertos puntos a nuestros compañeros con respecto a mi rompimiento con gabriella..

Ryan en shock; QUEEE? troy realmente terminaste tu relacion con gabriella montez.

Troy tranquilamente: Es positivo ryan , no tengo nada que ver con ella,,,,es mas si tu quieres estar con ella, por mi no hay problema,,,

Ryan en shock: QUEEEEEEEE? estas loco, no amigo ahora que se quien es realmente gabriella montez, con ella ni a la esquina...

Y todos incluyendo troy sonrieron ante el gesto de ryan, incluso para ryan evans , gabriella montez se ha convertido en su peor pesadilla, por su parte ryan decidio informarle a los chicos acerca de como le esta pasando su hermana en tennesse, para suerte de el, su padre tiene un amigo que le informa todo acerca de la vida de sharpay en tennesse..

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Hey chicos otra cosa, al parecer a mi hermana no le ha ido tan bien en tennesse como pensaba...

Troy preocupado: A que te refieres ryan? como sabes acerca de sharpay...

Ryan seriamente; Primeramente chicos no les menti cuando dije que cambiaria por ustedes,por mi pero sobretodo por mi hermana-viendo que ellos asentieron continuo- un amigo cercano de mi papa trabaja en el ocean high y el me informa todo lo que le ocurre a mi hermana alla.

Taylor seriamente: WOW eso es bueno ryan,nos seguiras informando acerca de ella verdad?-viendo que ryan asentio continuo- pero dinos que le paso a sharpay ahora...

Ryan sonriendo picaramente: Bueno al parecer mi hermana tiene una especie de dejavu en su vida, porque en el ocean high school , hay una reina del hielo que tal...

Troy y sus amigos a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Ryan sonriendo alegremente: Asi es como me oyeron, se llama carol spencer,y de una cuando vio a mi hermana, digamolos asi se intercambiaron los papeles...porque segun mi amigo esa chica supera a mi hermana con creces, pero por otra parte mi hermana se enfrento a ella como nunca, realmente esta muy cambiada...

* * *

><p><span>En los locker del equipo de baloncesto del east high:<span>

Una gabriella montez realmente furiosa se paseaba por los locker del equipo de baloncesto en busqueda de troy bolton, ella ha luchado ferozmente para mantener su imagen de niña perfecta por tanto tiempo y no sera un niño mimado que le quite eso, por algo llego hasta aqui, como en otras escuelas anteriores ha fingido ser alguien completamente diferente a ella, es decir una niña sumisa, tranquila y buena que gracias aparentemente a sharpay evans la hicieron ver como la victima de todo, por lo tanto se hizo popular entre todos los estudiantes del east high, y ahora que troy rompio con ella, no pasara mucho tiempo para que ella pase al olvido y eso es algo que no esta dispuesta a permitir por nada ni nadie, ningun chico ha roto con ella y troy bolton no sera el primero.

Gabriella pensando:"_No voy a permitir que te burles de mi troy bolton, no soy una chica que se da por vencida tan facilmente, como seas vas a volver a mi ,te guste o no troy bolton eres mio y de nadie mas."_ estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que casi no se da cuenta de la presencia de Jason Cruz el novio de su "supuesta" amiga Kelsi...y cuando lo vio quedo realmente impresionada, el estaba en la ducha , en boxer lo que le hizo mas apetecible para gabriella, su pecho bien marcado...en ese momento gabriella montez decidio que si no tenia a troy por los momentos, podria divertirse un poco con el novio de su amiga...

Gabriella pensando:"_WOW jason no esta nada mal, es mas quizas si troy no fuera el rey de la escuela,seguramente jason hubiera sido el elegido, no puedo creer que le ve el a alguien tan insignificante como kelsi, el necesita a una mujer de verdad,y quien sino yo para darle todo lo que necesita"_-saliendo nuevamente de sus pensamientos sigilosamente se acerco a jason.

Jason por su parte estaba disfrutando de la ducha, estaba pensando en su relacion con kelsi, ella es dulce pero no es lo que el quiere , mejor dicho lo que necesita, en ese instante sintio que alguien acariciaba su espalda, y un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, mas cuando se voltio a ver quien lo desperto de su ensueño se sorprendio al ver nada mas y nada menos que a gabriella montez.

Jason en shock: Gabriella pero que haces aq...y no pudo completar la frase porque los labios de gabriella poso en los suyos,al principio no sabia que hacer pero los labios de gabriella eran tan embriagantes que sin mas que hacer le devolvio el beso, que se convirtio en un beso apasionado y salvaje a la vez, gabriella estaba ya tan empapada como el, lo que la hacia la mujer mas sexy que haya visto,rompiendo el beso por falta de aire...

Grabiella sonriendo seductoramente: Jason estoy sola por los momentos.y tu a pesar que tienes a kelsi, no crees que necesite a alguien que te sastifaga tus necesidades-besando profundamente el cuello de jason-dime jason que deseas...que es lo que quieres.

Jason gimiendo: te quiero a ti grabiella, te deseo como nunca he deseado una mujer...

Gabriella sonriendo a la respuesta de jason: Bueno aqui me tienes jason ,solamente para ti baby, haz conmigo lo que quieras...

Y jason no lo penso dos veces para besar nuevamente a gabriella que inmediatamente envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su nuevo "amante", jason no sabia en que se estaba metiendo pero lo peor aun es que no le importaba, esta nueva gabriella le estaba dando todo, y el ni tonto que fuera iba a desaprovechar eso, se olvido de kelsi, de troy de todo solo era el y gabriella nada mas. Mientras que gabriella jamas imagino lo grandioso que es jason como amante ya que sus besos la volvian totalmente loca, habia estado con otros pero jason los supera con creces,decidio que su diversion con jason duraria mas que un dia ,que serian amantes hasta que ella asi lo decidiera, poco a poco jason la beso mas salvajemente ocasionando pequeños gemidos de gabriella, la fuerza de ambos eran magnetica se besaban y tocaban sin no tenia suficiente de gabriella asi que le quito el vestido, dejandola en ropa interior, despues le quito el sosten, para chupar, mordisquear, los pezones de su amante...

Grabiella gimiendo: Asi baby...ahhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh jasonn

Jason chupando mas fuerte : te gusta gabs...

Gabriella gimiendo: Ahhhhhhhh babyyyyyyyyyyyyy siiiiiiiii masssssssssss

Nuevamente jason hizo lo que pidio gabriella,sastifaciendola por completo,mientras que de una gabriella le quito los boxers a su amante, tomando su miembro entre sus manos...

Jason gimiendo: AHHHHHHHH gabbyyyyyyy siiiiiiiii massss babyyyyyyyy

Y gabriella sonriendo a jason,besandolo con fuerza casi dejandolo sin respiracion, poco a poco empezo a chupar el miembro de jason ,haciendo que este se sintiera sastifecho totalmente igual que ella...

Jason gimiendo: Ohhhhhhhhh gabss yo no puedoooooo massssss detente babyyyyyyyyy

Y gabriella se detuvo , nuevamente en medio del agua que cubria a ambos amantes, jason invadio con sus dedos la intimidad de gabriella, haciendo que ella nuevamente gimiera de placer. Gabriella se sentia en el cielo, jason la tocaba como ningun otro hombre lo hacia, ellos se olvidaron de todo, jason ya no podia mas , creia por la aptitud de gabriella ella no era para nada viergen, asi que la levanto ,y ella ni tonta que fuera, coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, asi que jason de una la penetro ocasionado un gemido de placer...

Gabriella gimiendo mas fuerte: Ohhhhhhhhh diossssssss jasoooooon asii mas baby massss

Jason embistiendo con fuerza a gabriella: Ohhhhhhhhh gabsssssssss diosssss se siente tan biennnnnnnnnnnn

Gabriella gimiendo nuevamente con fuerza: Siiiiiiiiiii babyyyyy no te detengas mas duro y rapidooooooooo jasooooooooooonnn

Jason nuevamente cumplio las ordenes de su amante, embistiendola mas fuerte si es posible, para gabriella este ha sido la experiencia sexual de su vida, su cuerpo temblaba de pie a cabeza de puro placer, mientras que jason al fin sastifacio sus necesidades , se adentraba mas profundamente dentro de gabriella y eso lo hacia sentir como el dueño del mundo, ambos jovenes llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, gritando sus respectivos nombres...

Gabriella gritando:JASONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jason gritando: GABRIELLAAAAAAAAA

Ambos despues de lo ocurrido ,sabian perfectamente que nada seria igual para ellos y mas que no le importaba nadie mas que ellos, asi que jason se acerco a gabriella...

Jason sonriendo maliciosamente a gabriella: Bueno ahora que srta, montez? que somos ahora...

Gabriella sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno mi querido jason este es el principio de una dulce y bella amistad no te parece...jajajaja...

Continuara...


	19. Austin y Sharpay tienen una cita?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musica son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, o solo poseo la historia,,,,**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse.<span>

Rapidamente los dias pasaban para sharpay evans,las clases eran divertidas y amenas siempre contando con sus amigos. Con las excepciones de la presencia molesta tanto de la reina del ocean high carol spencer, asi como su novio que la propia sharpay lo calificaria como su fiel "lacayo" siempre que la veian intentaban molestarla pero claro que como ellos no estan enterados de su pasado como la "reina del hielo" del east high en alburqueque, eso le ha permitido bajale los humos a esos dos. Suspiro profundamente ultimamente austin russo la persigue por donde quiera que va, podria jurar que la estaba espiando en las practicas del sabado con el equipo.Y hablando de la practica para la fortuna y alegria de ella,cada vez mas lo hace mejor en las practicas y proximamente tendra otro partido con otra escuela,,realmente esta emocionadisima, no puede esperar jugar otra vez, ahora falta entrar en los otros deportes, se juro a si misma hacer todo lo posible para entrar tambien en esos equipos , finalmente siente que todo esta en su lugar , realmente estaba feliz , hasta que se tropezo con alguien y adivine con quien se tropezo...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente. Por dios es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer, que estar espiandome a mis espaldas,,,

Austin sonriendo maliciosamente: Ya quisieras tu chica del pueblo,,,que me fijes en ti,,,pero andas entre nosotros di que desde que me conociste no puedes vivir sin ti...

Sharpay sarcastica: Ohhhhh querido al menos que seas brad pitt, george clooney, solamente asi me fijaria en ti,,,pero viendote de frente obviamente no te pareces en nada a esos hombres de verdad...

Austin molesto: Porque no puedes ver que tal vez me quiero acerca a ti por pirmera vez como amigo, realmente tan malo crees que soy...

Sharpay mirando fijamente a austin. No se porque cada vez que te veo molesta a un chico, coqueteas con una chica cuando sabes perfectamente que tienes novia, una novia mal geniada, mal vestida, que siempre humilla a las personas sin importarle y que haces tu-viendo que austin no contesto-loteria amigo no haces nada, entonces realmente quieres repetirme la pregunta austin russo...

Austin suspirando profundamente; Y no te has puesto a pensar que es por mi estatus en la escuela es que me comporto asi que mi relacion con carol es por puro conveniencia.,no piensas un momento que no soy en ese chico en realidad...

Sharpay molesta: Estatus, estatus ,todo por el maldito estatus, es que la vida de la persona giran en lo que los demas piensen y opinen de ti-mirando fijamente a austin- porque permiteme decirte algo austin russo, si sigues asi con tu vida,si dejas que las demas personas dicten tu vida, llegaras un momento que tu mismo creeras que eres un maniqui de los demas olvidandote por completo de tu verdadero yo, realmente quieres eso austin ,porque de una esa sensacion de ser manejado por los demas no es para nada bueno...

Austin en shock: Y tu como sabes eso, como sabes lo que siento...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente; Porque quizas al tener nuestra primera conversacion sensata me doy cuenta que no eres el que parenta ser...o al menos que yo este equivocada...

Austin seriamente. No no te equivocas si quieres podemos intentarlo...

Sharpay confundida: A que te refieres con intentarlo? que es lo que estas pensando...

Austin sonriendo de verdad: A que tu y yo salgamos a pasear...como una especie de cita...de amigos claro esta...

Sharpay en shock: QUEEEEEEE?

Austin suspirando profundamente: Por favor realmente quiero que me conocas como soy realmente,,eso si carol y tus amigos no pueden saber de esto, pero es importante para mi por favor, ademas no tienes nada que perder o si...

Sharpay pensando:"_Bueno sharpay evans en que te estas metiendo esta vez, si austin es igual a los amigos de cierto troy bolton, de seguro quiere burlarse de mi, quizas este tramando algo...o loteria quiere enamorarme para despues destruirme delante de su novia y sus pateticos amigos, bueno si es asi 2 pueden jugar este juego, quizas tambien pueda darle la oportunidad de ver que me equivoque con el, despues de todo nadie me la dio a mi,quizas yo si puedadhacerlo con austin"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirijio a austin- esta bien tu ganas...pero si es un jugo te juro que te vas arrepentir toda tu vida...

Austin sonriendo felizmente: Te juro que no te vas arrepentir ya veras... nos vemos a aqui despues de clases..gracias ,gracias gracias...

Sharpay sonriendo sinceramente. Esta bien nos vemos entonces...

Y ambos partieron con la misma idea que quizas este dia sea el mejor dia de su vida...

* * *

><p><span>En el salon de clases:<span>

En la clase de historia ,sharpay evans por extraño que parezca no estaba prestando atencion a la materia, nunca ha sido adicta a la historia, pero siempre incluso siendo la reina del hielo en el east high, por lo menos escuchaba la clase, pero aqui en tennesse su mente estaba en otra parte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se trataba de troy bolton , y ella a ciencia cierta no sabia si ese hecho era bueno o malo. Porque la persona que tenia en mente era nada mas y nada menos que austin russo, trato de no analizar mucho esa cita que tendra con el rey del futbol americano, pero su mente les juegas unas cosas, en este momento de su vida no puede poner su corazon nuevamente en bandeja de plata para que otro haga exactamente lo mismo que hizo troy bolton que fue hacer añico su corazon hasta no dejar rastro alguno del amor que alguna vez tuvieron. Y definitivamente no puede darse el lujo de volver a confiar en alguien asi como austin, pero por otra parte que tiene que perder, puede seguirle el juego a austin y ser ella misma que lo desenmascare delante de su novia y sus amigos, en fin por primera vez en su vida sharpay evans estaba totalmente confundida. Sus amigas nos son tontas estan empezando a preocuparse por ella ,asi que penny se acerco a sharpay.

Penny mirando fijamente a sharpay: Hey shar estas bien...

Sharpay saliendo de sus pensamientos: Hey penny estoy bien porque la pregunta...

Brigit seriamente: Porque al parecer pago estaba en cualquier parte menos aqui en la clases,,,gracias a dios que la prof,Baker no se dio cuenta sino pobre de ti...

Y tanto penny como sharpay suspiraron profundamente, como se le ocurre a brigit decir una cosa asi, a nadie ademas de sharpay le estaba realmente interesando la clase de historia, bueno a nadie con la excepcion de brigit que al parecer fue la unica que si presto atencion a la clase de la aburrida prof. Baker. Para la suerte de sharpay y los demas la clase finalmente termino , lo que significa que sharpay tendria que encontrarse con austin ,sabiendo de antemano que no podia decirles a sus maigas acerca de su encuentro con el " rey del futbol americano", porque seguramente se caerian para atras de la impresion , ni hablar de carol spencer, que de por si la odia con toda sus entrañas imaginense que pasaria si supiera que su adorado austin fue a una cita con la chica del pueblo,,,sonrio mentalmente al imaginarse la reaccion de la bruja,pero ahora lo primero tratar de disimular (mejor dicho mentir) a sus amigas...

Sharpay nerviosa: Heyyyy chicas,,,yo tengo algo que hacer por mi cuenta...ire a revisar mi correo por si mi bondadoso hermano me escribio,,,porque de seguro el ya debe saber que estoy aqui...

Brigit mirando de reojo a sharpay: Si quieres te acompañamos shar...

Sharpay: NOOOOOOOOOO...digo chicas ustedes tiene clases todavia, junto con rico y ally, en cambio yo estoy libre tal vez camine por ahi ,ustedes saben distraerme un poco...

Penny: Bueno si es asi , nos vemos shar cuidate,...

Viendo como sus amigas se alejaban, se fue conrriendo como un rayo,,y llego detras de la escuela donde austin para la sorpresa de ella , la estaba esperando..

Sharpay saludando a austin: Tienes mucho tiempo esperandome...

Austin sonriendo: La verdad no...bueno unos 15 minutos pero valio la pena o no..

Sharpay sonrojada: Bueno espero que si..

Austin dandole una rosa a sharpay: Una rosa para otra rosa...lista bella dama para pasar el mejor dia de su vida...

Sharpay con tono falso de dama de sociedad: Por supuesto mi señor,,,,que mas que disfrutar este dia con un cabellero apuesto como usted...

Austin sonrio mas al comentario de sharpay ,que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al final, en fin ambos jovenes se fueron olvidandose del mundo entero, de la gente que lo rodea, de sus desdichas por estar en el caso de austin, y de pensar en el caso de sharpay evans en personas que no valen la pena, que solo le han traido desdicha a sus vidas, Austin por primera vez en su vida se sintio especial,se sintio el mismo sin fingir alguien quien no era, por alguna razon sharpay evans le hacia ver realmente que podia estar con alguien siendo el mismo, sin tener que cubrir las apariencias. Mientras que para sharpay evans sentia un dejavu en este momentos ya que sin querer queriendo estar a solas con austin , sin nadie de la gente de el y los amigos de ella le recordaba un poco los momentos vividos con troy bolton en el lava springs, suspiro profundamente si en ese momento el se hubieradado cuenta que la que estaba con el, era la autentica sharpay evans ,otra historia se contaria. Para la sorpresa de sharpay austin la llevo nada mas y nada menos que a un parque de diversion casi totalmente abandonado...

Sharpay emocionada: WOW estas hablando en serio, vamos a pasar todo el dia aqui...

Austin sonriendo a sharpay: Si al menos que tu no quieras...

Sharpay en extasis: Tienes que estar bromeando por supuesto que me encanta estar aqui, tengo taaaaanto tiempo sin divertirme de verdad...pero vamos vamos no perdamos mas el tiempo...

Y asi como una niña pequeña sharpay tomo de la mano a austin y rapidamente se fueron a montar en los diferentes juegos del parque. Para austin sin duda alguna fue la mejor idea que haya tenido en mucho tiempo se divertio como nunca con "la chica del pueblo",corrieron por el parque, se montaron en los carruseles, en los carritos chocones, en la rueda, en fin ambos dejaron de ser adolescentes para ser un par de niños que recuerdan su infancia con suma añorancia.

Sharpay sonriendo olvide realmente como divertirse de verdad...

Austin sonriendo tambien. Lo mismo digo, es increible estar aqui, es como todo lo malo no existiera no crees-viendo que sharpay asentio continuo- pero no me digas que no te divertirte asi en alburquerque, tengo entendido que alla la gente son muy diferente aqui...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Lo es, ellos son mas frivolos que aqui-viendo a austin detenidamente continuo-aqui por lo menos ,se puede convivir , a pesar que tu novia saca de quicio a cualquiera, la gente sigue su vida como si nada, em cambio en alburquerque, es como si te sintieras atrapado en una burbuja , y tu aire se empieza a agotar..

Austin seriamente: Por eso fue que te viniste para aca cierto..

Sharpay sinendo totalmente sincera: Si asi es no podia mas, fue por eso que te dije esas cosas en la escuela, no para que pienses mal,sino para que no te pase lo mismo que a mi, alla la gente te juzga por todo mucho mas aqui, aui me tienes ami para escucharte sea a escondidas o no quiero que sepas sinceramente que si quieres hablar con alguien yo soy buena oyente, lamentablemente en alburquerque yo no tenia a nadie que me escuchara , ni siquiera mi familia...

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo austin russo se quedo sin palabras ,ante tal confesion de sharpay evans, podria utilizarla en su contra como sus amigos, pero la cosa es que el no es como sus amigos, sharpay y el tienen mas cosas en comun de lo que el mismo creia. Ademas sharpay sinceramente esta ofreciendo su amistad, un apoyo, alguien que lo escuche que realmente el lo necesita, asi que no lo iba pensar 2 veces, por primera vez es hora de pensar en el verdadero austin russo ,el que esta muy en el fondo de la apariencia de chico popular, asi que lo unico que pudo decirle a sharpay..

Austin sonriendo a sharpay : Gracias sharpay...significa mucho para mi

Sharpay sonriendo felizmente: Sabes que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-ambos sonrienron felizmente- bueno pensaba que si por los momentos no podemos ser amigos cercanos, por lo menos podriamos ser amigos virtuales que te parece...

Austin sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhhhhh que tiene pensando la srta. evans..

Sharpay riendose del comentario de austin: Bueno sr. russo, pensaba que por medio de mensajes de texto, y correos electronicos podriamos comunicarnos,

Austin sonriendo: Me parece una excelente idea, y de una no te preocupe por carol, ella se ocupa mas de si misma, de lo que hay a su alrededor...

Sharpay riendo: No deberias hablar asi de tu novia..

Austin riendo tambien. Que quieres que diga, es la verdad o no...

Y ambos siguieron hablando como si nada hubera pasado entre ellos, para la sorpresa de sharpay a austin le gusta escribir,poemas, ademas de novelas, a austin casi se cae para atras cuando sharpay le conto sus pretensiones de formar parte de todo los equipos de deporte de la escuela...

Austin riendo como nunca: No puedo creerlo...jajajajaja...realmente quieres llamar la atencion verdad...

Sharpay golpeando suavemente a austin: No es atencion y no te buerles, realmente quero competir en los deportes, viste tu mismo lo buena que soy en el futbol..

Austin : Ok ok pero quizas fue suerte de principiante-viendo que sharpay le dio una mirada-bueno esta bien realmente eres buena...nadie mejor que tu feliz ahora...

Sharpay emocionada: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY austin russo finalmente reconocio que yo sharpay evans soy buena en los deportes ,quizas mejor que el...yayyyyyyyyyy

Austin sarcastico: Jajajajaja que graciosa...jajajaja como me rio...

Y asi siguieron entre burlas ,anecdotas, risas y juego entre ellos, hasta que finalmente como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, tenian que regresar a la escuela. Por suerte sharpay se recordo de lo que dijo a sus amigas y decidio revisar el correo realmente para saber si ryan le habia escrito, aunque seria poner sus esperanzas falsamente en algo que no va a suceder. Para austin fue mejor asi dejar a sharpay en el correo y asi nadie se dara cuenta del paseo que tuvieron, asi que el momento de despedirse llego para ambos que increiblemente no queria que asi fuera...

Austin suspirando ya llegamos, realmente la pase increible contigo sharpay...y como quedamos con lo de los mensajes..

Sharpay sonriendo: Bueno primeramente , me diverti como nunca contigo austin muchas gracias por todo...y en cuanto a lo otro mi nick es CDP...

Austin confundido: CDP? y que significa esas iniciales...

Sharpay sonriendo a austin : Facil CDP son las iniciales de chica del pueblo...y entre tu y yo tu novia se jacta de todo menos de inteligente asi que nada de que preocuparse..jajajaja

Austin riendo: jajajaja eso es verdad, bueno nos vemos entonces CDP bye cuidate...

Sharpay gritando mientras austin se iba: Tu tambiennn prince...

Asi es uno de los secretos mas guardados de austin russo es su deseo de ir a la universidad de prince, pero como siempre sus padres quieren todo lo contrario a el, asi que decidio contarle a sharpay , y para la sorpresa grata de el, ella lo escucho y lo apoyo totalmente, diciendole que aun hay tiempo para hacer cambiar de opinion a sus padres, sino el mismo tenia que decidirse aun en contra de los su parte sharpay entro al correo para revisar si dejaron algo para ella, aunque era mas para limpiar su conciencia que otra cosa...

Sharpay mirando al oficinista del correo: Buenas tardes señor me llamo sharpay evans,,,,me gustaria saber si por casualidad dejaron algo a mi nombre...

Oficinista: Permitame a ver ...bueno...si hay dos cartas dirigidas a usted,sarpay evans verdad...

Sharpay en shock; QUEEEEE? si soy yo...permintame las cartas por favor...

Y el oficinista le dio las cartas y se sorprendio que ryan le escribiera, suspiro profundamente penso que su hermano no le importaba nada de ella asi que no entendia lo que el queria con ella, pero cuando vio el nombre de la otra carta su rostro se puso mas palido que un papel, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma,,,

Sharpay totalmente en shock: Troyy boltonnnnnnn, que rayos esta pasando aqui...

Continuara...


	20. Una carta que da esperanza

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Georgia, Tennesse:<strong>

Realmente para sharpay evans su munto estaba de cabeza ,no penso nunca en saber nuevamente de troy bolton, al menos en tan poco tiempo, no sabia que pensar con respecto a la carta que acaba de recibir,sonrio ironicamente, fue al buzon solo para tapar su mentira a sus amigas, pero al parecer no era una mentira ni menos para ella, acaba de recibir 2 cartas una se su hermano ryan evans y el otro por lo cual se encuentra dando vuelta como loca en su cuarto, era del unico hombre que ella ha amado realmente, el unico rey del baloncesto Troy Bolton le haya escrito realmente le resulta insolito, Pero como sabia el donde ella estaba ,al principio era un misterio pero despues analizo las cosas ,la unica persona que podria dar con ella era precisamente su hermano ryan, pero porque el queria saber de ella despues de todo lo sucedido entre ellos era un misterio, y era mas increible aun que el se haya dignado en decirle a troy bolton acerca de su paradero.

Sharpay pensando:_"Sera posible que ryan se compadecio de mi, y tuvo el gesto de decirle a troy acerca de mi...pero que estas pensando sharpay evans desde cuando tu hermano ryan evans se preocupa por ti, y sobretodo desde cuando troy bolton tiene interes en ti,,,que yo recuerde nunca se ha interesado en mi,no tendria que hacerlo ahora,,,pero con el discurso que di..quizas...oh dios mio estoy tan confundidaaaaa...no se que hacer las leo o no las leo"_

Y asi sharpay seguia realmente en estado de panico, sin saber realmente que hacer con respecto a las cartas que recibio, lo unico seguro es que la carta que mas interes tenia en leerla o no , indiscutiblemente era la de troy bolton...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alburquerque:<span>**

Despues de clases, troy juntos a sus amigos se reunieron en la casa de ryan que nadie lo supiera habia una posibilidad para ellos, especialmente para troy de comunicarse con sharpay y hacerle ver lo arrepentidos que estaban por su comportamiento hacia ella. Para ellos sabian que no tenian justificacion alguna por la forma en que trataron a sharpay evans, debian de saber que ella tenia alguna razon por su comportamiento y por eso ryan una vez mas para mostrar su arrepentimiento decidio decirle a todos ellos la razon por la cual su hermana se convirtio en la "reina del hielo" y otra cosa mas su amigo le dijo que podia enviarle cartas a su hermana, para asi intuir cual ha sido el grado de daño que le hicieron a ella. Si por lo menos responde a sus cartas es que por lo menos tenian esperanza de reconciliarse con ella sino lo hace...bueno digamolos que tenia un largo camino para reconciliarse con sharpay evans, por eso solamente troy y el mandaron una carta a sharpay por lo cual en estas horas actualmente ella debe estar leyendo sus cartas o al menos eso esperaba troy y el, por lo tanto decidieron revelarle su pequeño secreto a los demas. En ese momentos todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar esperando a que ryan decida contar realmente que origino el cambio tan drastico de sharpay, mientras que ryan suspiro profundamente al saber lo que esta a punto de confesar , porque indiscutiblemente ellos no tienen ni la minima pizca de idea de que fue lo que causo la transformacion de su hermana , por lo cual se dirigio a ellos de una vez..

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Buenos chicos la verdad lo que le voy a contar fue el detonante del cambio de mi hermana,fue lo mas doloroso que tanto ella como a mi nos ha pasado, pero ella fue la mas afectada en todo eso...

Kelsi suavemente: Te entendemos pero debemos saber que fue lo que paso en la vida de ustedes para que sharpay de un momento a otro dejara de ser la chica dulce y sencilla a la que nosotros conocemos para convertirse en la reina del hielo.

Ryan mirando fijamente a troy y los demas: OK tiene razon aqui va chicos...la razon porque mi hermana se alejo del mundo para ser la reina del hielo ,,,es que nuestra madre murio hace casi 5 años...ella murio en un accidente de transito lo cual convirtio la vida de mi hermana en un verdadero infierno...

Y en ese punto realmente troy y los demas estaban en un shock total, ahora entendian perfectamente la aptitud fria de sharpay, ella y su madre eran tan unidas en todos. Para sharpay su madre era su mundo, su modelo a seguir , debe haber sido un golpe casi mortal la perdida de su madre. Por su parte ryan al ver el silencio de sus amigos decidio contar el relato de la muerte de su madre...

Ryan seriamente. Como ustedes saben sharpay realmente le apasiona el teatro y el canto-viendo que ellos asentieron continuo-bueno sharpay habia ganado una obra infantil en tennesse, y estaban tan emocionada, y nuestra madre ni se diga realmente estaba tan orgullosa de shar...en esa noche a sharpay le parecia extraño que mama no la fuera ver su actuacion en la obra,,,entonces a mi papa le llamaron diciendo que un conductor borracho se atraveso en el camino matando instantaneamente a nuestra madre. A pesar que sharpay continuaba con las obras y los musicales, creanlo o no ya no era lo mismo. Para ella troy le daba igual que tu y gabriella hayan ganado los musicales es mas era mas que evidente chicos ella hizo todo por aparentar su papel de la reina del hielo, asi que para que nadie descubriera lo fragil que estaba por la perdida de nuestra madre, fue que decidio ser la reina del hielo, lo demas chico es historia...

Taylor suspirando profundamente: Pobre sharpay si hubieramos sabido de esto antes, nunca hubieramos dejado que ella cambiara asi como lo hizo..

Troy seriamente : Pero porque ryan porque permitiste eso, porque no nos contaron esto a nosotros, eramos amigos en ese entonces...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Bueno primeramente chicos sean sinceros entre ustedes, se estaban alejando de nosotros cuando empezamos las clases-nadie respondio a eso- y lamentablemente papa nos los prohibio , nos dijo no decirle a nadie, y ni me pregunte porque , porque ni yo mismo tengo idea de eso..en fin sharpay despues de eso ya saben lo que a ella le paso...lo demas es irrelevante...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Georgia , Tennesse:<span>**

Mientras en alburquerque troy y sus amigos conversaban tranquilamente, sabiendo ahora del secreto mas guardado de la familia evans que era la muerte de la madre de los gemelos evans, y como esto afecto notablemente la vida de sharpay evans a tal punto de convertirla en la perra fria del east high,school y conocida por todos como la reina del hielo. En tennesse no se puede decir lo mismo, ya que la susodicha sharpay evans se encontraba de todo menos tranquila, emocionada, feliz, triste, sorprendida era todo lo que la joven evans sentia , y para ella no sabia si esas sensaciones eran buenas o malas. No puede entender que el miedo que tiene por leer una simple carta realmente la tenga de cabeza, suspiro profundamente no se trataba de una simple carta, se trataba del chico que ella juro olvidar cuando partio de alburquerque, y que ya teniendo semanas aqui en tennesse,obviamente no se lo ha sacado del corazon por mucho que lo haya intentado. Rhonda no era ninguna tonta desde el momento que sharpay entro rapidamente a su cuarto sabia que algo mal esta pasando con su "niña" pero decidio esperar a ver si ella se calmaba y hablaba con ella, pero como lo unico que escuchaba era el alboroto de sharpay decidio ella misma averiguar que era lo que tenia tan molesta a sharpay...

Rhonda entrando al cuarto de sharpay: Sharpay querida que es lo que te tiene tan molesta...te he escuchado desde hace rato tus gritos...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Lo siento mama rhonda...lo que pasa es que he recibido 2 cartas de alburquerque ..que tal...

Rhonda un poco sorprendida: WOW shar...supongo que se trata de tu padre y tu hermano ryan querida...

Sharpay sonriendo sarcasticamente: OHHHH por dios mama rhonda ni tu misma te crees eso...el dia en que el señor evans se digne en dirigirme la palabra seria el fin del mundo, pero tienes razon en cuanto a ryan , una de ella es de el ,,,la otra...

Rhonda mirando fijamente a sharpay: La otra que pago? quien es el que te escribio la otra carta sharpay michelle evans...

Sharpay cabizbaja y en tono bajo: Troy bolton...troy bolton es mi segunda carta mama rhonda...

Rhonda en shock: QUEEEEEEEEE? Porque carrizo ese chico te envio esa carta sharpay,,,

Sharpay pensando:_ "WOW al parecer yo me lo tome mejor que rhonda porque tiene una cara y no precisamente de amiga"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos- no se mama rhonda , no tengo ni la mas minima idea y por eso estoy asi como loca..

Rhonda sentada cerca de sharpay: Y no crees querida que es mejor salir de dudas,,,porque no lees esa carta sharpay, que es lo que tienes que perder..

Sharpay en shock, Perooooo mama rhonda que estas diciendo..

Rhonda suspirando profundamente: Mira mi niña nadie mas que yo se que has estado sufriendo por ese chico pago, se que no lo has olvidado y que problablemente no lo hara-viendo que sharpay se sobresalto continuo-no me mires asi jovencita sabes que tengo razon, ademas tu misma viniste aqui para dejar todo tu pasado atras , para bien o para mal no crees que leyendo esa carta es un comienzo pago, indistintamente de lo que diga en esa carta ,es el comienzo para curar tus heridas querida...

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Supongo que tienes razon mama rhonda...viendolo de esa manera creo que es hora de dejar ir a troy , me guste o no...

Rhonda besando la frente de sharpay: No se trata de eso mi amor , se trata de perdonar, de mirar hacia adelante, de aprender de lo vivido, se que es dificil, pero eres la chica mas fuerte que he conocido pago se que tu lo lograras, es hora de que tu tomes las riendas de tu vida amor...

Y asi dejo a sharpay con mucho en que pensar...

Sharpay pensando:_"Siempres tienes razon mama rhonda, no creo que nunca olvide a troy el siempre ha sido mi primer y quizas mi unico amor, pero creo que es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida, es hora de respirar y dejar todo atras, el rencor, odio o tristeza , hacia troy y los demas,es hora sharpay evans que empieces a perdonar y espero que la carta de troy me motive a eso"_

Y suspirando profundamente decidio una vez por todas abrir la carta que le daria una nueva perspectiva de su vida, y tal vez acercaria de una manera mas intima a troy bolton , a tal punto que poco a poco comtemple en un futuro el perdonar a troy bolton.

_Para: Sharpay Evans "Pago"_

_De: Troy Bolton "Troysie"_

_Querida Sharpay_

_" __Querida pago, hasta hace unas semanas atras me habia olvidado por completo de ese apodo para serte sincero, es ironico ahora lo unico en mi mente es esa palabra, la que alguna vez pronuncie con tanta frecuencia cuando eramos unos niños. Sabe no se tu ,pero parece que fue hace un siglo que eramos un par de niños que jugabamos en la playa sin ninguna preocupacio recuerda pago como nos burlabamos del cabello de chad cuando salia del agua ,era para tomarle una foto, entre tu y yo me pregunto hoy en dia porque no lo hicimos, en fin parece que esa fue una epoca, y con todo corazon pago fue la epoca mas feliz de mi vida de eso que no te quede la menor duda de eso. Cuando lei tu carta solo se me hizo eco en mi mente una pregunta y era el Por que? porque pasar por tantas cosas shar,,sin contar conmigo..supongo que realmente no era el buen amigo que decia ser para ti, no te culpo ni te culpare jamas de odiarme o de nunca perdonarme, porque habria de hacerlo, si yo mismo no puedo justificar mis acciones hacia ti, realmente no merezco una chica tan especial, dulce ,tierna y sincera que esta dentro de una fachada que no le pertenece. Porque si algo bueno salio de todo esto es ver en esa noche en el auditorio a la verdadera sharpay evans, a la chica que fue mi primer amor, y que sigue siendolo a pesar del tiempo, Te diras que pasa con gabriella, primeramente si la ame shar no te mentire, despues de nuestra separacion que realmente me dolio, vi en gabriella a la que alguna vez fuiste tu antes del drama de ser la reina del hielo. Vi que ella podria ser mi amiga, mi novia mi confidente como lo vivi cntigo alguna vez, lo que de una te aconsejo, nunca shar pero nunca compares a las personas del presente con las de tu pasado, te preguntaras por que?. Porque me equivoque sharpay totalmente gabriella no es ni siquiera lo que alguna vez fuiste y lo significas ahora para mi. ella y yo rompimos shar de la peor manera posible, sacandonos los trapitos al sol como se dicen por ahi. Pero esto es extraño sharpay al principio me dolio , pero ahora no, supongo que es mi forma de pagar con creces todo el daño que te hecho y sabes sharpay evans estoy dispuesto a sufrir mas y con creces si al menos se que sera feliz sin mi, que finalmente encontrara tu libertad con tanta ansias, te mereces ser feliz sharpay evans, te mereces reir ,vivir , todo lo bueno que yo no supe darte, pero no te negare que deseo mas que nunca estar contigo abrazarte fuertemente sin dejarte ir,pero creo que es imposible verdad jajajaaja, al menos sueño contigo, espero que eso no te moleste, como alguna vez lo dijiste en tu carta , espero de corazon que nuestra amistad se reavive y que nuestro lazo quebrantado por nuestros miedos y dudas se formen nuevamente mas fuerte que nunca, asi que me despido sin antes decirte que nuca te olide y que creo que esta vez sera mas que imposible poder olvidarte sharpay se feliz de verdad, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi fabulosa sharpay evans.._

_Te amo ahora y por siempre.._

_Troy Bolton " Ex rey del baloncesto"._

_P,S: Por favor darle una oportunidad a tu hermano, creeme el se lo merece, esta mas que arrepentido por lo que te hizo, ademas entre tu yo se que realmente lo extrañas y lo necesitas..._

Y despues de leer la carta, sin antes de leerla sharpay estaba confundida, nadie puede imaginarse como se siente despues de leerla, no podia negar ni mentirse a si misma , que en esa carta se notaba la sinceridad total de las palabras de troy hacia ella, es mas esas palabras es del troy bolton con quien ella convivio y crecio en su infancia, y ahora no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, ella lo amaba , aun lo seguia amando con todo su ser, eso era lo unico de que estaba segura, pero lo que no sabia era que hacer ahora con esa informacion, con saber que el sufre mas que ella, a decir verdad no la hace sentir mejor, es mas la hace sentir peor que antes , incluso mas que cuando regreso a una cosa es saber que el la ama y otra es el hecho de volver a alburquerque por el, y eso es algo que no planea hacer , no piensa volver a alburquerque por nada ni por nadie,ni siquiera para volver a ver al amor de su vida...

Sharpay llorando: Lo siento troy lo siento mucho de verdad troysie, a pesar de que te amo con todo mi corazon, eso no es suficiente para regresar a alburquerque , me jure a mi misma nunca volver al infierno de alburquerque y eso es hago que planeo cumplir a total cabalidad, aunque se me rompa mas el corazon saber que me amas como yo a ti...porque troy ...porqueeeee...

Y siguio abrazando la carta fuertemente contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que lloraba al saber que una vez mas el destino al parecer estaba contra ella y troy bolton , sin sospechar que su encuentro con el rey del baloncesto esta mas cerca de lo que ella cree...quizas la vida despues de todo le de a ambos adoslecente una nueva oportunidad de ser felices...

Continuara...


	21. El momento del reencuentro se acerca

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse (6 meses despues):<span>

Han pasado mas de 6 meses en la vida de nuestra sharpay evans , y muchas cosas han sucedido con ellas. Primeramente sus sueños de estar en los club deportivos de su escuela, finalmente lo ha logrado para el asombro de sus amigos y la sorpresa de la reina del hielo carol spencer, tambien esta sus escapadas a escondidas con austin russo , finalmente les dijo a sus amigos, ya que para ella la confianza que se tienen entre ellos es unica y por lo tanto a pesar de las dudas de austin tenia que decirle. Sus amigos por sus parte no sabian que decir al respecto, estaban algo molesto con sharpay por no contarles al principio, pero despues de ruego, suplica, y la mirada de cachorro de sharpay le fue imposible seguir molestos con parte temian que fuera un engaño de austin en complicidad con su novia la bruja de carol spencer, su amiga le aseguro que ella tenia bien al margen a austin que aunque confia en el como buena persona,sabe de antemano que tiene que mantener un ojo abierto en su entorno con el ,no queria llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, no queria volver a pasar como le paso con troy bolton , que se fijo en el chico equivocado en el momento equivocado...

* * *

><p><span>Alburquerque (6 meses despues):<span>

Al igual que la vida de sharpay evans ha cambiado drasticamente, lo mismo se puede decir acerca del mundo que rodea el east high school de alburquerque, a pesar que el fatidico rompimiento entre troy bolton y gabriella montez paso a la historia , no se puede decir de lo mismo de la fama de la srta. montez. Por increible que sea, hay que reconocer la gran actriz de gabriella montez, pues a pesar del discurso que troy le dio a los estudiantes del east high en el almuerzo ,evidentemente ellos escogieron creer en lo que mas le convenia que era ver a una tragica,dolida, sufrida gabriella montez, ellos disfrutaban como la srta, montez se paseaba por los pasillos con cara de victima como si no rompiera ni un plato cuando la realidad es otra, en fin los estudiantes en el east high siempre han sido espectadores nunca portagonistas de su porpia historia. En cuanto a troy y sus amigos se puede decir que han estado en las subidas y bajadas, en subidas porque las obras de teatro que han participado todos ellos han sido exitosas , aunque en ellas se tengan que topar con gabriella montez, ryan cada vez es mejor coreografo y tiene una cercania muy intima con kelsi, sobretodo ahora que nadie entiende el porque jason cruz termino con ella, y lo mas extraño es que a ella le dio igual es como si nunca hubiera estado con ella, quizas su cercania a ryan sea la razon del porque, la parte triste de todo este tiempo transcurrido es que sharpay evans no respondio a la carta que troy le envio a ella, quizas fue que ella ya paso de el , o lo mas seguro que es que ella sigue aun herida por todo el daño que le ha hecho, ryan lo conforto diciendole que a el tampoco le respondio, que la mejor manera de hacer que ella los perdone a todos es confrontarla directamente, mostrarle con hechos y no con palabras que el realmente cambio por ella y que esta dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa solo por recuperarla,,,una cosa estaba segura para troy y sus amigos, su reencuentro con la ex-reina del hielo sharpay evans se acerca cada dia mas...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en Georgia,Tennesse:<span>

En el Ocean High School:

Las clases en el ocean high a veces solian ser tan aburridas y monotonas que sharpay en algunas ocasiones sentia la sensacion de que en el east high estaba mucho mejor, pero solo pensar en la idea de volver a estudiar en su antigua escuela, le hizo la piel de gallina, alla estaba completamente sola ,aun con su hermano gemelo ryan ,ella estaba en la deriba del mundo frio,egoncentrico que los estudiantes de east high se jactan vivir a vox populi, Hablando de su hermano suspiro profundamente las cartas enviadas por troy bolton y su propio hermano ryan evans, le indicaban que ambos estaban arrepentidos por sus acciones hacia ella, tal vez ellos realmente estaba arrepewntidos pero eso no significaba que ella deberia perdonarlo asi tan facilmente. Es mas aun la palabra "perdon" en su vocabulario referente a troy bolton y los gatos monteces estaba muy lejos de aplicarse, es decir, como esperan ellos que ella se olvide de todo lo que le hicieron, sus burlas en el musical de inviernos, sus crueles y viles acusaciones en el lava spring, cuando ella rogo,suplico ,lloro para que la escucharan , acaso alguno de ellos sintieron compasion por ella, evidentemente no, porque si hubiera sido asi ella no tendria que haberse regresado a tennesse en primer lugar. Estaba distraida sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que casi se pierde la conversacion que le cambiaria la vida nuevamente, escondiendose entre los matorrales, se dio cuenta que austin estaba fuera de la escuela, pero lo extraño era que el le dijo que iba a tener una cita con su novia, y al verlo aqui afuera de la escuela,se dio cuenta de 2 cosas obvias , la primera definitivamente le mintio , iba a tratar de darle un voto de confianza pero por dentro sabia que esto iba a terminar muy mal, y segundo porque se dio cuenta que la cita de austin no es precisamente con su novia carol, sino con una de las mejores amigas, no amiga sino su esclava ,su "asistonta" Jen, sharpay estaba paralizada pero eso seria poco cuando vio como ambos se besaron apasionadamente, austin maseajaba el muslo de jen, mientras que la chica se aferraba mas a el, en ese momento sharpay penso que lo habia visto todo, pero la relacion de estos dos,practicamente la dejaron sin palabras...

Sharpay pensando:_" Wow si me hubieran dicho que jen no tiene ni un pelo de tonta , hubieran dicho estan loco, pero lo que veo en estos momentos es prueba fidedigna que todo puede pasar en esta vida, sinceramente no quisiera ser carol spencer yo no creo que ni ella merece semejante traicion, ahora a escuchar mas esos dos se traen algo, no se porque pero estoy empezando arrepentirme de haber confiado en austin russo"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos decidio escuchar la plactica entre el "rey del futbol americano" y la "asistonta" de la reina abeja del ocean high school carol spencer..

Austin sonriendo a jen: Nena y como hiciste para que mi "adorada y sufrible novia" te dejara venir asi como asi..

Jen besando los labios de austin: Tranquilo baby, sabes como esa idiota de carol esta obsesionada con la chica nueva, con la campesina amiga tuya...sharpay evans...

Austin sonriendo sarcasticamente: AHHHH nena por favor ,sabes que esa chica no me llega a los talones, solo la estoy utilizando para mis planes , la aposte con los chicos ,sino hago que caiga en amor conmigo sabes bien lo que pasara...

En ese punto de la conversacion decir que sharpay evans estaba molesta es como creer que su hermano ryan realmente es inteligente, o sea ver para creer, sharpay evans por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo estaba furica,tan furica como cuando desempeñaba su papel de reina de hielo en alburquerque, es mas para ella,,las tonterias del chad, y la ingenuidad de zeke quedaban corta en este momento austin russo hizo lo impensable e imperdonable a la vez que fue sacar de sus casillas a sharpay michelle evans. Recordo las clases de respiracion con la profesora darbus, nota mental para ella agradecerle algun dia a la señora por eso, porque sino los mas probable en que en el ocean high titularian durante una semama" La chica del pueblo sharpay evans asesina a manos frias al rey del ocean austin russo", sacudio su cabeza en el pensamiento, aunque ganas de matarlo no le faltaba decidio calmarse poco a poco y seguir escuchando la conversacion entre esas dos viboras, para despues planear en conjunto con sus amigos darle a austin russo la leccion de su vida, por que siendo o no reina del hielo,despues de lo vivido en alburquerque por los gatos monteces, se juro a si misma que de sharpay evans no se burla nadie y austin russo no sera el primero, mas calmada volvio a escuchar atentamente la conversacion de la extraña pareja de "amigos".

Jen con falso pucheros: Bueno no puedo evitarlo eres mi novio,,,y te quiero para mi solo, pero dime al menos lograste tu objetivo la tonta esa cayo rendida a tus pies...

Austin suspirando profundamente: Aun no princesa, no hemos tenido tiempo ultimamente, pero no te preocupes ,,,en cualquier momento esa tonta de sharpay evans ni siquiera sabra que le paso, enamorarse de mi va hacer que sus dias en el ocean high esten contados...

Jen sonriendo maliciosamente: Y yo estare ahi para ver su destruccion, si lo unico que tengo en comun con la idiota de carol ademas de ti bebe ,es nuestro profundo odio hacia sharpay evans, esa campesina entrometida desde que ha llegado a arruinado mi vida...

Austin besando a jen: Vamos cariño no pierda tu tiempo con esa perdedora, cuando tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros , y ella sin darse cuenta esta disfrutando de sus ultimos dias jajaja

Jen sonriendo a austin : Tienes razon amor ,es hora de irnos, te prometo dejar de ser tan paranoica con respecto a la campesina sharpay evans..

Y asi ambos se fueron sin tener ni una minima sospecha que la "campesina" como todos los estudiantes del ocean conocen a sharpay evans, estaba detras de unos arbustos escuchando toda su conversacion . La joven adolescente sentia ira y frustracion con ella misma, porque quiso confiar en austin ,que era una buena persona, y que aparentaba ser popular por temor a lo que diran. Se rio amargamente no puede pensar que todo el mundo es como ella, que tiene algun motivo para fingir ser alguien que no es,porque para ella queda mas que claro que austin russo siempre ha sido falso desde un principio, que fue ella la que quiso ver algo bueno en el, por suerte sus amigos siempre insitieron en mantener su vida al margen de su relacion con el, gracias a dios que ella tiene los mejores amigos del mundo, a pesar de salir varias veces con el rey de la popularidad del ocean high, nunca pero nunca le hablo de su vida personal, vease, familia ( padre y ryan), amigos, y relaciones anteriores ( unicamente troy bolton), asi que en esa parte esta mas que tranquila, es mas sonrio maliciosamente la vida a veces suele ser una ruleta rusa, porque austin no tiene nada contra sharpay ..en cambio ella...puede destruirlo en un abri y cerrar los ojos, pero decidio jugar el mismo juego que austin..

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: austin,austin austin cuando tu vas yo ya vengo querido, si pretendes burlarte de mi ,te tengo la sorpresa de tu vida, el unico que va a caer en su propia trampa vas a ser tu...tu no conoces a la verdadera sharpay evans,noticia de ultima hora querido estas a punto de conocerla...

Y asi llamo a rico para decirle que se reunieran de emergencia en la casa de rhonda, al parecer sharpay evans si se divertira de lo lindo y todo gracias a austin russo..

De regreso en albuerquerque.

En el east high las clases transcurrian con toda normalidad, a nivel del baloncesto el equipo de troy finalmente volvio a ganer el campeonato, estaban todos emocionados y extasiados por el triunfo ,su eqquipo rival el graffit school era uno de las mejores intituciones a nivel del baloncesto. Su equipo realmente fue formidable e casi dificil de vencer para troy y los demas ,pero al final gatos monteces siempre monteces ha sido su lema para el "rey del baloncesto" y sus amigos, hasta ahora ha funcionado para todos ellos, no solamente troy,chad, zeke han triunfado en el baloncesto, taylor supero a grabiella montez en su nota ,volviendo a su cargo de presidenta del declaton academico, y no hay que decir que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la señorita perfecta gabriella montez, se puso furiosa que fingio una enfermedad solo para hacerse la victima con todos los profesores, Pero para su mala fortuna no tuvo suerte con sus profesores asi que decidio no presentarse en la escuela por esa dos semanas, que extrañamente jason cruz tampoco hizo su aparicion ,sin embargo su ausencia paso desapercibido por troy y los demas. Troy y sus amigos se encontraban en el pasillo ,cuando de repente una muy agitada kelsi hizo su aparicion frente a ellos.

Kelsi llegando agitada: Troy,troy,troy chicos esperen..

Taylor mirando fijamente a kelsi: Hey kelsi que pasa , estas muy agitada..

Kelsi tratando de calmarse: Lo que...pasa...es..que..no van a creer,,,esto chicos,,

Chad seriamente: No vamos a creer que? si no nos dices nada kelsi,

Troy mirando fijamente a kelsi: Chad tiene razon kelsi,,,,trata de calmarte,respira profundamente y despues nos dice lo que te pasa...

Kelsi hizo lo que le pidio troy respiro profundamente, y trato de calmarse lo mas que pueda, puesto que la noticia que va a darle a troy y los demas , seguramente le alegrara a todos en especial al "rey del baloncesto" del east high school.

Kelsi mirando fijamente a troy y los demas: Bueno chicos acabo de ver publicado en la cartelera del east high los nombres de los seleccionados para el intercambio escolar con el ocean high de tennesse ...que tal...

Troy y los demas en shock: QUEEEEEEEE?

Kelsi sonriendo a troy : Asi es troy te estoy diciendo la verdad sino me crees porque no vas tu mismo a ver...

Y troy no lo penso 2 veces y corrio hacia la direccion donde estaba puesta la cartelera, mientra corria sentia como su corazon latia mas rapido si es posible, la oportunidad de volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños estaba cada vez mas cerca, llegando miro fijamente los nombre de los seleccionados y era, chad dansforth,taylor mckenssie, ryan evans, zeke baylor, kelsi y troy bolton...sus amigos llegaron despues de el, y cada uno de ellos leyeron su nombre en la cartelera, todos vieron como troy estaba parado como una estatua, asi que el primero en acercarsele fue chad...

Chad mirando fijamente a troy: Hey troy...amigo estas bien..

Troy sonriendo a chad: Mas que bien chad, voy a volver a verla, nuevamente me encontrare con ella chad, y esta vez no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino para luchar por su amor..

Y sus amigos sonrieron alegremente por la determinacion de luchar por sharpay evans, estan tan felices de saber que se reencontraran con la "ex-reina del hielo", que no se percataron de dos nombres mas en la listas de los seleccionados al intercambio escolar, y sus nombres eran. Gabriella Montez y Jason Cruz, lo que significaria que vendria dias de mucha drama para troy y sus amigos.

Continuara...


	22. el contraataque de una exreina

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de High School Musical son de la propiedad exclusiva de Walt Disney, yo solo poseo la historia…**

**En****Georgia, Tennesse:**

Decir que sharpay Evans estaba furiosa, eso era un verdadero eufemismo, era como decir que el Nilo no era el rio más largo del mundo. Estaba furiosa tanto con Austin russo como con ella misma , jamás se imaginó volver a pasar ser la ingenua de antes como lo que le paso con troy Bolton en Alburquerque, creyó que Austin era muy diferente a troy ,pero obviamente estaba equivocada. Estaba en su casa reunida con rhonda y sus amigos que solamente la miraron fijamente y con cierto temor porque temían decir algo que hiciera explotar la furia de sharpay hacia ellos, y eso definitivamente no era bueno para ninguno de los que se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de rhonda, es más incluso la mujer de edad se mantuvo en silencio incapaz de interpretar los gesto de furia de su pequeña "niña", nadie decía nada hasta que de repente a rico al parecer se le olvido que nunca pero nunca se debe molestar a una muy furica sharpay Michelle Evans

Rico mirando fijamente a sharpay: Hey shar yo no quiero decir "te lo dije" pero definitivamente "te lo dije"

Rhonda,Allison,peggy y brigitt a la vez: RICOOOOOOOO

Rico confundido: Que que dije? Solo estaba diciendo la verdad, además sharpay no está molesta por eso o si

Allison suspirando profundamente: Solo mírala fijamente rico por favor, y dime si la palabra "molesta" no queda corta a ver la expresión facial de sharpay

Rico a regañadientes le hizo caso a Allison y cuando volvió a ver a sharpay , inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho anteriormente, porque en esos momentos sharpay tenía una cara de matar a alguien , y el sin quererlo al parecer hizo méritos de ser el primero en la lista negra de sharpay Evans, y cuando alguien está en esa lista, definitivamente eso significaría grandes, pero grandes problemas, porque el al igual que las chicas saben que sharpay es dulce, la chica más increíble del mundo, pero cuando se le busca por su lado malo, suele ser muy aterradora cuando se lo propone. Pero para su alivio sharpay empezó a calmarse y finalmente decidió hablar con Rhonda y sus amigos a la vez

Sharpay mirando fijamente a rico: Rico tienes suerte de que te quiero tanto ,porque sino…digámoslo así no estaría vivo en frente de mí.

Rico trago saliva, nervioso por la mirada casi escalofriante de sharpay

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: Además lamentablemente estas en lo cierto, cada uno de ustedes me advirtieron acerca de Austin ,pero yo definitivamente no lo vi venir o no lo quise ver venir.

Rhonda seriamente: Mira cariño no es por agregar más leña al fuego, pero mi niña, si tuviste una experiencia anterior con troy Bolton, debiste ver por encima que Austin es igual o quizás peor que ese chico.

Sharpay suspirando tristemente: Lo se mama Rhonda, solo que nuevamente la ingenua, estúpida sharpay Evans, que cree que las personas pueden cambiar salió por delante, y también estas en lo cierto con que Austin es peor que troy, porque sinceramente se de antemano que troy podrá ser un egocéntrico, o superficial, pero nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica, y lo sé porque yo estuve persiguiéndolo a él desde que era niña.

Allison sonriendo a sharpay: Mira sharpay para nosotros no sería nuestra shar si desconfiara de las personas, a pesar de que te equivocaste, nos alegra de verdad que a pesar de todo lo sucedido en Alburquerque con los "gatos monteces" aun dentro de ti ,está la misma chica que ha sido nuestra amiga desde la infancia…

Sharpay sonriendo sinceramente: Gracias chicos, cuando pienso que son los mejores amigos del mundo, ustedes mismo se superan, todos ustedes, incluyéndote rico son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Rico suspirando tranquilamente: Bueno me alegro mucho pago, por un momento pensé que eras peor que Allison, pero supongo que a ella nadie la superara en eso de dar miedo….

Y en el momento que dijo eso Allison le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Rico adolorido: Ouch…por qué rayos hiciste eso Allison stoner

Allison sarcásticamente: Y todavía tienes la cara dura de preguntar….

Peggy tratando de calmar a allison y rico: Hey chicos cálmense ,aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, por ejemplo pensar que debemos hacerle a austin russo después de que se burló de nuestra sharpay

Brigitt sonriendo maliciosamente: Así es amigos mío, debemos hacerle sentir a austin russo que desee no haber nacido, porque nadie pero nadie se mete con nuestra sharpay y vive para contarlo….

Y todo el mundo incluyendo a la propia sharpay estaban totalmente en shock muy pocas veces se veía un lado oscuro de la más tímida del grupo….

Sharpay murmurando para sí misma: WOW tremendo ejemplo que soy para brigitt, definitivamente se dejó influenciar por mi lado de reina del hielo…

Pero rhonda que escucho los murmullos de sharpay, se acercó a ello, conociéndola como la conoce, pensó que es mejor tranquilizar a su "niña" ante que piense en cosas que no son.

Rhonda murmurando al oído de sharpay: Esto es para que sepas pago, que tus amigos son tus amigos en cualquier lugar donde este mi niña, para que una niña como brigitt actué así de firme y segura de sí misma, es por el amor que te tienen , no dudes de eso nunca mi niña.

Sharpay abrazando a rhonda: Gracias mama rho, definitivamente necesitaba eso…bueno chicos es hora de crear un plan ,para que cierto austin russo no olvide que nunca se debe jugar con la "chica del pueblo" sharpay evans..

Peggy sonriendo a sharpay: Bueno shar, estamos totalmente a tu disposición , ya tienes alguna idea para enfrentarnos a ese imbécil…

Sharpay sonriendo maliciosamente: Si la tengo peggy, lo único que necesito es la cámara digital de rico, lo demás déjenmelo por mi cuenta, austin russo ni siquiera sabrá que auto lo golpeo…

**Mientras tanto el Alburquerque (en la casa de Troy Bolton):**

En la casa de troy Bolton, este se encontraba reunido con sus amigos, con la excepción de gabriella y Jasón claro está. Solamente los que se encontraban con el eran Chad, Taylor, kelsi, zeke e incluso martha que después de saber realmente lo que paso entre sharpay y los demás , sumado al rompimiento de la pareja del año del esté high como lo era "troyella", se imaginó que quizás juzgo más de la cuenta a sharpay , por eso decidió acompañar a los chicos al intercambio estudiantil que finalmente se dio , y que dicho intercambio seria viajar a Tennessee donde precisamente se encuentra actualmente viviendo la ex –reina del hielo. Por eso precisamente todos ellos, mas ryan que llego un poco tarde, sin ninguna presencia de cualquier adulto, estaban definiendo la posición de contarle a sus padres la decisión de tomar ese intercambio esperando que ellos, especialmente Jack el padre de troy puedan aceptar de buena gana, que sus hijos decidieran terminar el año escolar en otra escuela, para troy si esa era la única forma de recuperar a sharpay evans, entonces el estudiaría en la mismísima China si es posible.

Troy mirando fijamente a sus amigos: Bueno chicos algunos de ustedes han pensado detenidamente sobre esta decisión, porque chicos esta oportunidad no es necesario que ustedes la acepten

Kelsi seriamente: Porque lo dices troy, acaso no quieres que te acompañemos a Tennessee..

Troy suspirando profundamente: No es eso kelsi, y tú lo sabes, solo no quiero que hagan algo del cual se puedan arrepentir después, ir a otra escuela y otra ciudad no era algo que cada uno de nosotros teníamos planeados ,no hasta la universidad..

Todos ellos se mantuvieron en silencio ,hasta que sorprendentemente Chad fue el primero en romper el silencio..

Chad mirando fijamente a troy: Porque crees que nos arrepentiremos de ir a Tennessee, o es que acaso troy piensa que yo no quiero volver a ver a sharpay, porque si tú lo olvidas no eres el único en querer disculparse con ella, ella era también nuestra amiga, además amigo que pasa contigo, que pasa si tu padre no está de acuerdo con tu decisión, tú conoces a tu padre mejor que nadie

Taylor en acuerdo con Chad: Increíblemente Chad está en lo cierto troy, kelsi y yo éramos las mejores amigas de sharpay ninguna de nosotras tenemos excusas para haberla abandonado como lo hicimos, por eso por lo menos yo estoy más que firme en reencontrarme con ella, pero como dijo Chad, sinceramente el único problema para todos nosotros sería tu padre.

Troy firmemente: Lo se Taylor ,pero te aseguro que todo lo que me paso tanto con sharpay como con la propia gabriella, me hizo madurar, crecer, no puedo dejar que mi padre tome mis propias decisiones, en cuanto mi vida, sharpay finalmente se liberó de todo ,y tomo la decisión que creo que cambio su vida para siempre, ahora chicos es mi turno de hacer mi propio camino, con o sin la bendición de Jack Bolton, voy a Tennessee a reencontrarme con la ex –reina del hielo sharpay evans, guste a quien le guste.

Ryan sonriendo a troy: Bueno si todos ustedes están firmes como yo en volver a ver a mi hermana, entonces prepárense chicos porque en menos de 2 semanas partiremos a Tennessee, solamente 2 semanas bastara para volver a ver a sharpay evans…

**De regreso a Georgia, Tennesse (en el Ocean High School):**

Después de reunirse en la casa de Rhonda, sharpay y sus amigos con la cámara digital de rico, partieron inmediatamente al ocean high, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Austin, para la suerte de ellos, efectivamente el "rey del futbol americano" estaba afueras en las gradas y aparentemente estaba totalmente solo, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a sharpay de montar la trampa que definitivamente haría que Austin se arrepintiera de haberse metido con ella desde el principio. Para ello decidieron dividirse, brigitt, penny y Allison, buscarían a carol Spencer, la reina abeja de la escuela, y a su vez rico se escondería y grabaría todo sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Por su parte sharpay haría lo que fuera para que el propio Austin le confiese todo, sobretodo su relación íntima con la mejor amiga de carol, Jen, así sería la venganza perfecta para sharpay. Una parte de ella se compadece de carol, pero por otro lado, la reina del hielo del ocean, no ha hecho otra cosa más que la vida imposible a ella y sobre todo a sus amigos, así que pensó que lo mejor es matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro.

Sharpay susurrando a sus amigos: Bueno chicos ya saben lo que tiene que hacer verdad…

Rico mirando fijamente: Todo claro shar, lo que no entiendo es porque estamos susurrando…

Brigitt mirando fijamente a rico: Porque el susurro es un elemento esencial rico cuando tú quieres destruir a alguien, así que vamos, esto definitivamente es lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida…

Y todos suspiraron profundamente, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera sharpay estaban muy acostumbrados a este lado oscuro de brigitt

Sharpay murmurando para sí misma: Definitivamente hablare con ella cuando todo esto termine…

Allison golpeando suavemente a sharpay: Oh vamos sharpay sinceramente tú también vas a disfrutar de esto…

Sharpay suspirando profundamente: No se ally, una parte de mi si lo disfrutara sobre todo por Austin, el miserable se merece esto y más, por esa parte estoy más que segura de mi misma, pero que pasa con carol, a pesar de ser la chica más insoportable del mundo, no creo que se merezca eso…

Allison murmurando para sí misma: Oh créenme sharpay si supieras, nadie más que carol se merece eso…

Lo que Allison no se imagino es que sharpay escucho todo lo que dijo..

Sharpay mirando fijamente a Allison: Que fue eso Allison

Allison confundida: Que fue qué sharpay?

Sharpay seriamente: Que quisiste decir que carol, se merece lo que estamos a punto de hacer, te conozco Allison stoner, y tú no le deseas mal a nadie, al menos que tengas una razón para la misma, ally somos amigas, dime que te hizo esa bruja..

Allison se mantuvo cabizbaja, mientras que rico y las otras chicas se miraron de reojo, porque evidentemente ellos sabían que sharpay no era nada consciente de la amistad que alguna vez Allison mantuvo con carol Spencer, y lo terrible que dicha amistad.

Rico mirando a Allison: Allison entre nosotros creo que es hora de que sharpay sepa tú secreto, creo que ella más que nadie tiene derecho a saber la verdad…

Sharpay confundida: La verdad de que rico?, Allison de que rayos me está hablando rico

Allison suspirando profundamente: Shar, en este tiempo en que nos hemos enfrentado a pura batalla contra carol, no te has puesto a pensar porque ella se enfrenta a mi más que nadie, claro después de ti, yo soy la que odia más.

Sharpay aun confundida: Bueno pensé porque por ser la reina del hielo, actúa vil y cruel con ustedes como yo lo hacía en Alburquerque, pero ahora que lo dices, si sinceramente es curioso, porque ella no ataca tanto a rico, brigitt y penny como a ti y a mí…

Allison suspirando profundamente: Es porque ella y yo tenemos una historia pago, carol y yo alguna vez fuimos amigas

Sharpay Totalmente en shock. QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?

Allison mirando seriamente a sharpay: Así es, pero de una ella no era tu shar, jamás te cambie a ti o a las chicas, no conocimos en un campamento musical, sabes que adoro cantar, pero ese campamento fue una verdadera pesadilla para mí.

Sharpay más tranquila: Entonces que paso, que ocurrió en ese campamento?

Allison suspirando tristemente: Recuerdas a mi novio de 3 años shar, kevin, recuerdas lo enamorada que estaba yo de él, adivina porque ahora él y yo no estamos juntos…

Sharpay no era ninguna tonta, obviamente se le paso por completo la relación de su amiga con kevin jonas, cuando regreso debió notar eso, pero claro obviamente estaba sumergida en su propio dolor que no tomo en cuenta que sus amigos seguramente debieron enfrentar problemas también. Pero cuando hablaron de lo que hicieron en este tiempo Allison para nada nombro a kevin ,ahora ella sabe el porqué, si carol Spencer tuvo que ver con el corazón roto de Allison, entonces ella ya no tendrá duda alguna de acabar con la reina del ocean high, porque para sharpay Evans ,sus verdaderos amigos son lo más importante para ella, y si tiene que actuar nuevamente como la reina del hielo, entonces que así sea..

Sharpay fríamente: Entonces supongo que la señorita perfecta de Tennessee, tiene que ver con tu separación con kevin verdad

Allison mirando fijamente a sharpay: Más que eso shar, ella se hizo pasar por mi amiga, trabajamos juntas en una canción para la batalla musical, no solamente ella me quito la canción, sino que en el mismo día de la competencia se acostó con mi novio sharpay, que tal, ahora sabes porque creo que ella se merece eso y mucho más…

Por primera vez en su vida sharpay Evans estaba totalmente sin palabras, no puede creer que exista alguien tan cruel, miserable y sin corazón alguno, se rio irónicamente, recordando sin quererlo en las palabras hirientes de troy y sus antiguos amigos, según lo que ellos pensaban de ella. Se preguntaba qué pensarían ellos, al saber que hay una chica peor que ella, carol Spencer sin duda alguna supero con creces lo que alguna vez fue sharpay Evans, por eso al ver a su amiga herida por esa chica, juro que eso no se quedaría así, al diablo con lo que sienta carol Spencer al descubrir la verdad de su precioso Austin russo, en estos momentos, el día de hoy comienza la caída catastrófica de los chicos más populares del ocean high, como se llama sharpay Michelle Evans no pasa que esos dos no paguen por lo que le hicieron a su amiga y a ella misma.

Sharpay fríamente: Bueno chicos como lo dijo brigitt la hora de la destrucción ha llegado, Austin russo prepárate, porque vas a conocer a la verdadera sharpay Evans..

Continuara….


End file.
